Beginning of Time
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma, DBZ, Gold digger, and sailormoon crossover. Ranma is the extreme chaos that flows through the timeline, one that destroys worlds by just being there. How does it affect his life, and why is it so messed up?
1. Beginning of Time, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.

Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)

this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it. 

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way. 

************** Beginning of time *************** 

A lone figure sat in a room filled with darkness as the world around him burned in a fire that was real, and yet not. The heat he felt was in fact nothing at all but his mind playing tricks on him. He got up and looked around him at all the buildings and corpses that looked freshly burned, almost like he was the person responsible for this terrible disaster. But it couldn't be him, could it? Martial artists were honorable and could never kill a person. The figure stood up at around six foot in height, muscles ripling and yet dense on his tall lean form. His eyes were icy blue and had a look of kindness of a young man, and the hardness of a veteran warrior. He started walking and looking around the burning town, and his glance wandered toward a large tree in the center of the town and headed toward it. 

Figure : *thinking* i wonder what that is, looks like a tree, but it feels like i should remember it somewhat. 

As he neared the tree, a strange feeling envoloped him and he stopped dead in front it, staring up at the green leaves and he wondered. 

Figure : *whispering* how come the tree isn't on fire like the town..... 

Just then, a large explosion rocked the town and shook the ground under him. He quickly looked around him for the source of the disturbance and found it in a large beast of uncanny horror wreaking havoc throughout the town. The figure shook his head and looked back at the tree and talked to himself. 

Figure : it's not my battle, i'm not playing protector. 

Then he grabbed his head as if in agony and collapsed to the ground as images he didn't know, but seemed so right to him danced through his mind. 

-Figure's memory- 

A man and what seemed like his son were fighting, darting in and out of each other's defenses and exchanging blow, the father seemed to be on the up and up, blocking everything the kid had to offer and returning it two fold. The kid growled and launched himself at the father once again screaming. 

Kid : Give me back my bread old man, i'm starved! 

Father : Going without food will do you some good, you've been slacking on your training lately. 

Kid : If i didn't have to worry about my food being stolen i would never have to train! 

Father : Foolish boy, if you don't train, you can't become the best! If you don't become the best, there is someone who can always take your loved ones away. How are you to going to protect those weaker than yourself if you don't train for it! 

Kid : It's not my problem, if it isn't my fight, i won't do anything to aggravate it! 

The father proceeded to pummel the kid to the ground and looked at his prone figure with a sigh. 

Father : Son, a martial artists duty it to protect those who can't protect themselves, don't you ever forget this! 

-Figure's Present- 

The figure got back to his feet and shook off the remainder of the memory and stared at the rampaging beast, and with a low growl he took off at near unimaginable speeds toward it. As soon as he neared it he heard a loud scream of 'SWORD', followed by punching and kicking sounds as the beast went flying through buildings, only to stop DEAD at the edge of the town. He then glanced over at the settling dust and saw a woman berating herself for being so careless. 

Girl : Stupid! Stupid! God Elle, how far do you have to go into debt before you realize what your doing! 

Figure : umm....... excuse me. 

'Elle' looked over at the boy and smiled, giving a polite bow and then stood back up and walked over to him. 

Elle : Hi, my name is Elle Lagu and i'm 17, how about you? 

Figure : hi Elle! i'm..... 

Then it dawned on the boy, he didn't know who or what or even where he was, and it was truly disturbing him. Elle on the other hand noticed the kid stop talking and figured his parents were killed during the rampage. 

Elle : I see,.... you don't remember your name and your parents were probably killed in this 'accident'. I'm so sorry, but in the mean time i will call you Gau. That is, until you can learn your true name. 

'Gau' : O-ok, hi Elle-san, i'm Gau. 

Elle smiled and they both bowed, then started to laugh as Elle motioned for Gau to follow her as she returned to the Inn she had came from. 

Elle : Wow, so you don't think your from Kuruda? 

Gau sadly smiled and shook his head, then proceeded to sit down at the table and started to eat a piece of fruit that was brought earlier on. 

Gau : no, actually i have vivid memories of where i'm from, but it looks nothing like this place. In fact, this place is less technological. 

Gau then notices a tattoo on Elle's forearm and looks at it, a bit confused. 

Gau : Where did you get that tattoo? 

Elle : *looking at it* Oh, this. I don't know actually, it was there ever since i could remember, i believe my parents before they died said i was born with it. They placed me in the same category as Scar Face! 

Gau : Huh? Who's scar face? 

Elle : What! He's only one of the most powerful people in the shadow skills! 

Gau : What's shadow skills? 

Elle : your really not from this place are you? Anyways, Shadow skills is one of the most lethal martial arts, basically they revolve around the principles of "everybody has their own energy" and the Shadow skills uses this energy as a weapon. 

Gau seemed to perk up as he heard that, and then began to wonder if he could learn this martial arts that seemed oh so powerful. As Gau was in his dream world, a group of drunken guys came to the table and looked at Elle hungrily. 

Drunk : Hey pretty lady, why don't you ditch the wuss and come with us REAL men. 

Gau looked at the drunks and then almost laughed at the combat experience they held, he may not know much about himself, but he was quite sure that he could hold more than his own against these 'enemies'. Elle glanced at Gau and then at the drunks. 

Elle : *thinking* I hope Gau doesn't try anything stupid, i don't think he could last against the Septia hunting groups. 

Elle stood up and motioned for Gau to follow her as she tried to weed her way through the drunks politely, not wanting to fight anymore today. The drunk grabbed her arm and threw her back down into the seat. 

Elle : i don't wanna fight you, but if you leave me no choice, you will regret it. 

Drunk : Wow, the lady has a mouth, guess i will have to clean it out with soap after i'm done with you. 

The drunk reached forward to grab Elle's haubrek only to be stopped inches from it, by a vice like grip coming from the 'wuss' he had forgotten about. 

Drunk : Boy, you don't wanna mess with the Septia, we will rip you apart. 

Gau looked around innocently as a good third of the patrons stood up, glaring at Gau. Gau laughed aloud and pushed the drunk back and fell into a loose defensive stance. 

Gau : If you get through me, you can have her without my interference. 

Elle : *blushing* umm.... Gau, they are the hunting group called "The Phantom" the most renowned hunting group the septia has to offer. 

Gau : This is all this place has to offer? 

Gau turned to look at Elle as the patrons rushed him, the drunk leading the brawl by throwing a lazy punch at the back of Gau's head. Gau smiled to Elle before ducking under it and twisting on his heels, coming back up with his foot, knocking the drunk back and making him fall on a table. Gau took his loose stance once again and beckoned for the guys to come at him. With a growl another patron lunged toward Gau's leg while yet another came at him from the side. Gau smirked and jumped, twisting in the air, kicking both of the guys in the head and knocking them back. Gau landed on his back, then flipped back onto his feet. Elle stared at Gau in complete shock, she had realized he knew some hand to hand combat, but she never suspected he was so advanced. Then her suprise became pure happiness as she realized she now had a person she could teach the shadow skills to, in case of her untimely demise. Gau dropped back into his stance once again and smirked at the downed bodies of his victims. As the rest of the gang were getting ready to jump at Gau one of them noticed something not right about their enemy. 

Patron : Oh my god! He has the mark of a Sevarr! 

Mummurs were heard through the crowd as Gau stared blankely at them, wondering what the commotion was all about. Then he noticed a glowing insignia on his right forearm. Elle's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the glowing mark of a Sevarr. She looked at Gau with even more admiration and wanted now, more than anything, for Gau to take up her shadow skills. 

Elle : *thinking* Scar Face was right, how could i be so blind. The best candidates for the shadow skills are those sometimes right before us. 

The rest of the patrons ran out of the inn fearing for their lives, after witnessing their friends get beat down by a unknowingly strong Sevarr. 

Gau : huh? What in the world is a Sevarr, and why is there a tattoo on my arm! 

Elle : A Sevarr is a chosen warrior to protect the king and their nation. Only the highest ranks of fighters are chosen, and most of the time they are branded from the dieties before they are even born, those turn out to be the most powerful of them all. 

Gau : *still not understanding it, but not pressing the issue* O-oh, ok. Hey Elle, i've been meaning to ask you. 

Elle : hmm? 

Gau : Is there anyway you can teach me the shadow skills you were talking about earlier? I know it's a strange request, but something in my mind wants me to become the best of the best. 

Elle : *smiling* What a coincidence, i was going to ask you if you would take up my style. 

They both shared a laugh and the night rolled on. Each of them going to bed earlier than they thought necessary, but went without a word. The next morning came faster than before as Elle came from her room and down into the Inn's dinning hall. 

Gau : *coming up behind Elle* Good morning, Elle. What took you so long to get up? You missed a beautiful sunrise. 

Elle nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked Gau up and down, wondering how he has snuck up on her. She quickly put him in a head lock and growled in a joking manner. 

Elle : Gau! Don't sneak up on your master like that! 

Gau looked up at Elle strangely and with a red hue on his cheeks. She then realized that she was holding him against her breasts and quickly released her hold, dropping him to the ground. 

Gau : umm, anyways. Where are we off to today Elle? 

Elle : Well, i thought we would go to the tournament and enter. I want to see just how far you can get without losing. 

Gau and Elle pay their debt to the inn and then head out toward the arena in the middle of Kuruda. 

--- Back on "Gau's" home land --- 

Soun Tendo was bawling his eyes out as Genma was trying to comfort him. Kasumi went about her cheery agenda and nabiki was upstairs on her computer trying to find Ranma. Akane was in her room, not crying off course. Happousai was sitting at the table watching the grown idiots and laughing to himself. 

Happousai : So i finally taught Ranma a lesson, it's too bad the Nanban mirror was destroyed with my blast, i had so many uses i could have used that for. 

Cologne bound up to the porch as she took survey of the surrounding area and noted Happousai sitting there with a smug grin on his face. She bounced up to Happousai and sat beside him. 

Cologne : *whispering* So did you do as i asked? 

Happousai : yes, i destroyed Ranma with my most powerful blast. 

Cologne : Good, were there any flaws? 

Happousai shook his head and took a long puff off of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke and looking over to Cologne. 

Happousai : there was one problem however. 

Cologne : and that is? 

Happousai : when i used that blast i didn't know Ranma had the nanban mirror on him, and it was destroyed. 

Cologne shook with anger, but it soon passed as she realized sacrifices had to be made. 

--- Elle's Homeland (2 years later) --- 

Elle was walking away from a battlefield with Gau beside her, looking worse for wares. His wounds were superficial, but his mind was in complete turmoil. 

Gau : So, i'm not from this world at all huh. How come this doesn't suprise me. 

Elle : well on the better side of it Gau, because of it you found me, and you've become a powerful warrior. 

Gau : that is true Elle, but that doesn't change the thought that i don't belong here. I think the next step is to find a powerful mage and have him teleport me to the place in my mind. 

Elle : Gau,... can i, ask you something? 

Gau : Sure Elle, you know you don't even have to ask, just say it. 

Elle smiled a little smile and Gau became a bit worried. 

Elle : When you .... GO back. Can i come with you? 

Gau was about to turn her down, but he looked into her eyes and knew that her whole emotional state rested on this answer. 

Gau : Of course! I would actually appreciate it! 

Gau smiled and Elle wiped away tears she didn't know she had as they walked toward the sunset. The last thing we heard was Elle commenting wonderly. 

Elle : I can't believe you defeated a thousand warriors with only three moves, you have to teach me those. 

Gau : Who's become the master now! 

Gau screamed in pain as Elle pinch one of Gau's bruises and started laughing. 

--- Dark hall, somewhere in the universe --- 

A Inhuman claw was circling a orb of glass as a loud cackling filled the hall. Looking into the glass orb, we see Gau and Elle walking away. 

Mysterious person : I thought to have rid myself of you Ranma, but, no matter now. You are far too late to be of any help to the people of Juuban and Nermia. 

The laughter was deftened by a loud thunderclap and everything faded into darkness, soon a voiceless scream insued. 

___________________________END______________________ 

Tell me what you people think, this is one of many, i have had friends read it and tell me it's good. So no worries about me continuing or not because this is a definate continuation. 

YES i know that Ranma and Elle and everyone basically is OOC. Quite frankly, i don't care. I like the Ranma i am making because he has some (SOME) common sense, and ELLE was too in your face for Ranma to accept, so i changed that too.. 

Give me feed back : Recca@aemail4u.com 

SHADOW SKILLS USES THE WORDS OF WEAPONS (or martial language) words to enhance their power by focusing more energy. HERE ARE THE WORDS I KNOW OF (from the SS's TV series eps 1-12) 

MARTIAL LANGUAGE BEGINS : "I am invincible! There's no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill! My one single blow is invincible! Kuruda style Annihilation Technique!" 

WEAPONS : SWORD, CHAINSAW, BOOMERANG, RAPIER 


	2. Beginning of Time, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.**

**Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)**

**this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.**

****

**************** Beginning of time *****************

Gau and Elle trekked through the desolated lands of the dessert in their search for a mage of unimaginable power, so that Gau can ask him to send them back to his homeland. There have been rumors of a powerful sorcerer hiding in a dessert camp in the middle of the dessert. How someone could bare this heat was beyond Gau, but who was he to complain. If there was someone to send him, he would go to the ends of the earth to get there.

Elle : Ga - Err, R-Ranma.

Ranma : hmm? What's wrong Elle?

Elle : Sorry, not used to your other name, i still want to call you Gau. Anyways, are you sure that we have to go back to your homeworld. I mean, according to your memories, you weren't treated very well back there.

Ranma : Be that as it may, with my new found power and intelligence i gained in kuruda and from you. I will be able to take hold of my life rather easily, and plus, no matter how horrible it may be. I don't want to be seen as a coward.

Elle : Yeah, i remember last time someone called you a coward, did you really have to break his arm?

Ranma winced at the memory and then though back to it, wondering if there was another way out.

--- Flashback ---

Ranma was walking away from a bulky gentlemen, who claimed to have been Kudya, of the tiger septia hunting group. He also claimed that no man has ever bested him in unarmed combat, and no one ever would. Ranma shrugged his shoulders and walked away with a large grin on his face, as if saying 'i could do it if i wanted to'. Kudya ran toward Ranma and pinned him face first against the nearest wall, holding him against it by his neck. When Kudya let go, Ranma dropped to the floor and then got back up. He turned toward Kudya with murder in his eyes, and growled under his breath, then Ranma sighed and turned his back to Kudya, walking away. Kudya laughed at the pathetic man who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.

Kudya : Look at this men, don't you ever become like this coward, if you do, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!

The men laughed and laughed until they saw Ranma had stopped at the doorway. Ranma glanced over his shoulder at the large man with eyes that seemed to radiate ice.

Ranma : What did you just call me?

Kudya : I called you a coward, what can a weakling like you do about it? Tell your mommy?

The men laughed at the bantering, that is, until Ranma was upon Kudya. Ranma had grabbed his enemies arms, jumped over him and tightened his grip on them until he heard one large popping noise, and Kudya screaming in pain. Ranma stood up and looked at the man in distain, then realized what he had just done. He got up and ran from the room.

Elle : Gau!

--- End flashback ---

Ranma sighed to himself as he recalled that memory, he hadn't meant to do it, but something got the better of him and he lost it.

Ranma : yeah well, i don't like doing THAT either. But it was better him than you or me.

Elle blushed slightly and Ranma was too busy pointing out the up coming town to realize it, much to her pleasure. Ranma and Elle walked to the gate of the town and knocked as hard as they could, to get the guard's attention. As they did, a woman of immense strength was watching through her crystal ball, and measuring his abilities as they stand. Ranma itched the back of his head and looked directly at a crow that was perched on a tree.

Ranma : wow, if i didn't know any better, i would say that, that crow was watching me.

Elle : Ranma, don't be so naive, it's just a crow. What could a crow possibly do to you.

It was then that the crow took off in a fury of flight as the guard on the top of the tower shot his crossbow at it. The arrow soared through the air and penetrated the birds skin easily, making it stop it's it's acendsion and drop to the ground, dead.

Ranma : What did you do that for!?!

Guard : Kid, that's one of the evil emperess's watching birds, she must have need of you for it to get this close to town. They know better than to use those stupid birds at this place.

Ranma stared at the down bird and blanched as it was set ablaze by the guard. Much to his and Elle's suprise the bird's spirit floated into the air and seemed to radiate power.

Spirit : Fools, nothing can keep me from my goal, you can't stop me and you all know it. If you dare to try, then go ahead and throw away your worthless lives!

Ranma scratched his head and looked away as if uninterested, Elle grew a sweatdrop as the bird seemed to get angered, launching it's ethereal body toward Ranma with uncanny speeds. Ranma grinned to himself as his thought paid off, and the bird went flying through him and into a spirit ward he had found on one of the guards.

Guard : wow...... I believe that the emperess is starting to lose her edge.

The guards just stood there and stared at the bird who seemed just as suprised to find it's body unwilling to move at her command. Ranma shrugged and continued into the gate to see a rather large group of people in front of a cage, loud curses and angry shouting could be heard. Ranma tried looking over some people but could only see the yellow and spotted hair of a woman in the cage. He growled slightly and jumped over the group and in front of the cage, looking at the girl. To him, the girl looked absolutely beautiful, but something in his mind told him to turn back and run, but he quickly banished that though and wondered where it came from originally.

Ranma : Hey, how come your in the cage?

girl : My village was burned to the ground and the people here thought i was the one who did it.

Ranma : Oh, Where is your parents?

The girl remained silent as her eyes welled up with tears, and Ranma, being the nice guy that he is, bent down and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Guard : Hey! Get away from the cage! That is a wild beast that we caught, one that destroyed the neighboring town with her hellfire.

Ranma : *snapping at the guard* Don't be stupid! This girl is not dangerous, in fact she lost her parents in that attack!

Guard : Oh? Did she tell you herself?

Ranma : Yeah, what about it.

Guard : only a moron would believe what a monster says

By this time, the girl was crying in full force, because all the people around her believed she was a monster. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the guard, a look that promised pain if he interferred in the near future. Ranma walked forward to the cage, and opened the door, walking in and taking his shirt off and wrapping it around the thin girls figure. Once Ranma was in the room, the guard quickly shut the door behind him and locked it.

Guard : Fool, if you try to take her with you, then i will be forced to judge you as well.

Ranma : you can sure as hell try can't you.

Ranma stood up, taking the girls hand with his left hand and then raised his other, his palm facing him. He smirked and flexed his muscles, the arm band around his wrist breaking into pieces, letting the sign of the Sevarr glow.

Guard : S-Sevarr, what is this, some kind of joke! A kid like you can't hold the mark of a Sevarr.

Elle came up beside the guard and looked at Ranma curiously, then at the girl beside him and determined what was going on.

Elle : Let them out.

Guard : No! I cannot jeopardize the public by letting this monster out into the crowds!

Girl : This 'monster' as you so see me, has a name!

Ranma : What is your name miss?

Girl : *smiling to Ranma* My name is Brittany Elin Diggers.

Ranma : My, what a cute name, it suits you well Brittany

Brittany : *blushing* T-thank you, Sir. By the way, what is your name?

Ranma : *smiling* My name is Ranma Saotome, and it's a pleasure to meet you.

Elle : How rude Ranma, don't introduce me to your little friend. My name is Elle Lagu

Guard : E-Elle, L-Lagu?

Elle grinned and nodded to the guard, who seemed to back away in fear. Ranma just shrugged and walked over the locked door. He put his hand out and gripped onto the celled door, then his arm glowed with a eerie light as the lock exploded. Ranma opened the door and let Brittany through the newly made opening, quickly following behind.

Brittany : Why thank you, where are you two heading off two, and what's with that tattoo?

Ranma chuckled softly as Elle sweatdropped, it was beginning to look like Ranma's first questions when Elle first found him. They were about to answer the questions when a squad of guards surrounded them.

Guards : Please don't do this Elle, we have to stop you if you try to leave the city with that beast!

Elle : Who is the monsters here.

The guards were speechless, they don't know whether to be mad, afraid or just plain curious about the words Elle just said. Ranma stepped in front of the girl and held his arm out.

Ranma : You try to take this girl and you will be facing me first, and trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side.

Guards : and what can a kid like you do to the city guards! Incolent whelp, learn your place!

The leader of the guard ran forward intending to impale Ranma on the spear. When it neared however, the guard was blown back by a invisible wind. Ranma brought his arm back to his side and spread his legs slightly.

Ranma : Fine, you've made your choice, now deal with it! Elle, please take Brittany as far from here as possible

Brittany : But, i can't leave you here to fight for me.

Elle : Trust him Brittany, with Ranma fighting. It's a one sided battle.

Elle nods to Ranma, who smiles in return, and then runs away behind some buildings.

Guard : Don't let them get away!

The guards proceeded forward only to be stopped by an enraged Ranma.

Ranma : Did you forget that i'm here to stop you?!

Ranma spread his legs and started to growl, as his aura sprang out around him, creating a intricate web design of broken ground beneath him. He then screamed in rage as his aura blasted further outward, pushing the ground under him, further into the ground creating a crater. He looked up with eyes that were cold as ice and smirked.

Ranma : Do you still insist on following them?

Guard : M-Monster!

The guards turned and ran away, with the crowds close behind. Ranma sighed and let his aura disperse into nothingness as a loud burst was heard through the city. Ranma shook his head and started walking toward the direction where Elle and Brittany had fled toward.

Ranma : *thinking* i hope i did the right thing, i mean, it's not like i showed my true power. However i don't like scaring people, and i know how Brittany feels being called a monster.

Ranma shook his head again and laughed bitterly to himself, then took off running around buildings trying to find Brittany and Elle. When Ranma heard voices he rounded the building he had heard them from, to find Elle in a pool of her blood. Ranma looked over Elle's battered body and leaned down slowly, checking for a pulse and finding none. Ranma's eyes started a leak out tears and he wiped them away almost immediately and berated himself for his weakness. Ranma sensed a inhuman power around the city and looked up, seeing a demon fleeing with Brittany unconcious on his shoulder. He growled and leaned down, dipping his thumb into Elle's blood and smeared it across his face, then took off around the corner where the demon dissappeared at. What Ranma saw made his blood run cold, there was Scarface talking with the demon and seemingly examining Brittany.

Scarface : good, no damage done to the key, take her to Hades.

Demon : *demonic language* Yes, sire.

Ranma : S-Scarface? What are you doing?

Scarface : Shit, Gau, you should have stayed away, your nowhere near as powerful as i am now. As for what is going on, it doesn't concern you.

Ranma : Bullshit! You killed Elle and have taken my friend away from me!

Scarface : That is trivial, you should care about your life, since it is about to come to an end.

Scarface dissappeared and reappeared behind Ranma, smashing him in the back with both arms. Ranma slammed into the ground and groaned as he slowly got up.

Scarface : Stay down you weakling! Boomerang!

Scarface sliced his foot through the air and energy formed around his foot making a arc motion, hitting Ranma in his side and throws him into a nearby building, breaking the wall in his path. Scarface looked at the paralyzed demon with a glare that could freeze hell over.

Scarface : You! What are you waiting for, get her out of here!

Demon : Y-Yes sir.

The demon turned and waved his hand around in the air, as a gateway appeared. The demon stepped into the portal without looking back, and the gateway snapped shut. Ranma smirked to himself as he finally had the advantage. He pushed off of the ground, resting his knee on the ground and pushed himself up against the wall. Scarface walked toward Ranma menacingly.

Scarface : You should have stayed down Gau, there's no way you can beat me.

Ranma : The name is Ranma you shit brained moron, and i'm more than a match for you. In fact i was waiting for that thing to leave before i showed my true power. No sense giving up the suprise attack when i have a perfect advantage. Now why don't you be a good WEAKLING and tell me where that THING just took her!

Scarface : *laughing* Y-You, more than a match, for me?! Don't make me laugh BOY.

Ranma glared at Scarface and his face plastered with a grin that sent shivers down Scarface's spine. Ranma stood up to his full height and brushed off the pieces of cement that was all over his body and started walking toward Scarface.

Ranma : Your arrogance will be your downfall Scarface, now TELL ME WHERE THAT THING TOOK HER!

Scarface : *laughing* NEVER! NOW DIE!

Scarface took off like a shot toward Ranma's still form and was suprised when Ranma didn't move to block him.

Scarface : *thinking* heh, i'm too fast for him!

Ranma smirked and dodged slowly to the right as Scarface's fist went soaring by with inches to spare, and much to Scarface's suprise, Ranma grabbed his arm and jumped, taking scarface with him. On the way down Ranma positioned himself on top of Scarface and let loose with one of his attacks.

Ranma : (Words of weapons begin) I am invincible! There's no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill! My one single blow is invincible! Kuruda style Annihilation Technique revised!

Ranma threw out what seemed like two punches that were glowing with raw energy, but to Ranma's eyes he had flashed out seven hundred hits with miniature 'swords' on them.

Ranma : Katchuu tenshin swordian flash!

Scarface's eyes widened as pain riddled through his body as every punch hit a vital area on the body. Scarface fell to the ground in a battered mess and was straining to get up. Ranma walked over to him and sneered.

Ranma : I looked up to you once, but not anymore, now tell me where they went!

Scarface : F-fine, they took her to hades in the basement of Kuruda, only the king and his Sevarr's know how to enter it though, so no matter what you are going to be too late!

Scarface laughed, but soon started coughing as blood filled his mouth from his throat. Ranma stood up and started to run back the original way he came, using his Ki to enhance his speed, trailing pieces of dirt and ground as he ripped through the land toward Kuruda.

___________________________END______________________

Tell me what you people think, this is one of many, i have had friends read it and tell me it's good. So no worries about me continuing or not because this is a definate continuation.

YES i know that Ranma and Elle and everyone basically is OOC. Quite frankly, i don't care. I like the Ranma i am making because he has some (SOME) common sense, and ELLE was too in your face for Ranma to accept, so i changed that too..

Give me feed back : Recca@aemail4u.com

SHADOW SKILLS USES THE WORDS OF WEAPONS (or martial language) words to enhance their power by focusing more energy. HERE ARE THE WORDS I KNOW OF (from the SS's TV series eps 1-12)

MARTIAL LANGUAGE BEGINS : "I am invincible! There's no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill! My one single blow is invincible! Kuruda style Annihilation Technique!"

WEAPONS : SWORD, CHAINSAW, BOOMERANG, RAPIER


	3. Beginning of Time, Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.

Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)

this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma slowed to a walking pace as he neared the gates of Kuruda, the place where he once protected without a second thought, and he was here to cause hell upon them for taking his only remaining friend. Sure he had only just met her, but something in Ranma's mind told him to protect her, no matter the cost. He smiled eagerly at the prospect of not holding back anymore, afraid to hurt anyone he was practicing with. No, this time it was for keeps.

Ranma : Well, i guess i better do this.

He proceeded to walk up to the gates and knocked loudly, trying to get the guards attention, when no one came he shrugged and jumped onto the castle walls with a casual hop. What he saw made him almost lose his lunch, the city of Kuruda was over run with demons, and they were killing everything in site in a blood lust fashion. He hopped off of the wall and landed near a demon who was about to slay a women and her child, and with a light tap to the demons backside, sent him flying through the house and exploding out the other side.

Ranma : Are you two alright?

Woman : M-monster!

She grabbed her kid and ran like no tomorrow, away from the 'monster' who had just saved her life.

Ranma : *thinking* ungrateful whelps.

Ranma shook his head and turned toward the castle, walking deliberately slow as he was being cautious of his surroundings. His cautious movements were justified within a couple steps, as a spear went grazing by the space in front of Ranma. Ranma growled to himself and bent low to the ground, and took off like a shot toward the castle, the ground beneath him barely able to sustain his movements and breaking as he ran through the castle grounds.

Ranma : *thinking* I don't have time to play with these morons

Ranma had arrived at the gate finally, looking far worse for wears, seeing how his shirt was now a torched mass on his body and his pants had holes and was singed all the way around. He sighed and kicked down the gate easily, and then stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking through the newly opened 'gate'.

Shadow : Welcome Gau Lagu, or should i say Saotome Ranma?

Ranma : you want a cookie for figuring out my name or what?

The shadow looked as though it had sweatdropped at Ranma's uncaring attitude. It quickly sobered up and walked out of the shadows into the light, and Ranma growled angrily as he saw the one thing he hated most.

Ranma : Happousai..... i see, that is why you tried to kill me, so i couldn't interfere by using the nanban mirror.

Happousai : Guilty as charged

Ranma : Question though, how did you get here if the nanban mirror was destroyed along with me?

Happousai : hmmm, that is a tricky question, let me tell you something..... THAT

Ranma : yes?

Happousai : Is a secret.

Ranma facefaulted and got up, glaring angrily at the old perverted mummy.

Ranma : Just get out of my way old man, i have work to do.

Happousai : on the contrary my boy, your work is here.

Cologne then stepped out of the shadows behind Happousai, but she was visibly different from the one Ranma had known before.

Ranma : i see, so you aren't the old pervert and old ghoul from my dimension, but rather this planes own.

Happousai : Very well deducted boy, the happousai you knew was a weakling compared to us.

Ranma just shrugged and started to walk past them.

Ranma : and the Ranma they knew, was a simplton compared to the power i now possess. Did you know that i had a fear of hurting the people i loved, even my rivals, so i never used my full power.

Happousai nodded, followed by colognes icy visige with a slight nod.

Ranma : Do you know just by how much?

Happousai : can't be much boy, you would've used it at the pheonix mountain, so we know of a good amount of it.

Ranma laughed a bitter laugh as it echoed through the empty halls.

Ranma : Fool, even then i was holding back. If i had power, and my code of not killing, what would be the first thing you would do?

Happousai : *eyes lighting up* by killing saffron and making yourself seem hurt, you got the threat of power to your enemies without having to use it on them. Ranma muh-boy you are a genius, now, who you told that?

Ranma : *laugh* so it is the real Happousai at least. I may not have seemed intelligent to you old crones, but i truly am blessed with a ingenius vocabulary.

Happousai eyeing Ranma once more and shrugged, Cologne laughed and Ranma looked over at her.

Ranma : You though old ghoul, are nothing like the one i knew, you don't seem to hold the same fire for your precious amazons, could that be because they are no more, or is it because you went berserk and destroyed your home village?

Cologne growled a low and feral growl at Ranma, making Happousai's hair stand on end as the dark corridor was lit up by a enraged Cologne's battle aura. Ranma smiled to himself as he judged her power, she was a lot weaker than him. But he would never tell them that.

Ranma : *acting scared* C-Cologne? H-how!

Happousai : *laughing* See BOY, you aren't the strongest anymore, this woman here will have your head on a pike by the end of the next minute.

Cologned blurred from site as she ran toward Ranma, fist cocked back to hit him in the face.

Ranma : before you attack with your fist cologne, you should know that i am far from scared of you.

Ranma dodged each blow with a unnerving calmness, fist passing by Ranma's head, then his stomach. None of cologne's attacks had landed and she was now being pressed back by Ranma's playing. Ranma was reaching out and tapping several of Cologne's shiatsu points, making her left arm paralyze in place. Ranma chuckled to himself as Cologne threw punches with her working arm, and with each punch Ranma as quick as lightning would touch another pressure point, locking up another piece of her body. By the end of the minute, Ranma wasn't so much as breathing hard and looked healthier than ever, but Cologne was stuck in a position that seemed normal, but Happousai noticed her muscles tensing.

Happousai : not bad boy, you locked up her whole body with single pressure points, quite impressive.

Ranma : you think that is impressive? If what scarface said was true then you will see my true power, seeing as how i have abandoned that false belief of not killing. There is a demon waiting for me, and it has my friend. So if you don't move now, you will be dead and i will be along my way.

Happousai slightly shaking at Ranma's word and his piercing blue ice eyes, then calmly and wordlessly stepped out of Ranma's advancing path and just settled with a glare at him as he passed.

Ranma : Smart choice.

Ranma smiled and dissappeared around the corner, heading down to the secret chamber known as HADES.

Cologne : why did you not stop him Happi.

Happousai : Cologne,.. if i were to attack him, it would be said, just like Ranma had said. He has more power in his pinkie than me and you combined, and he had it since he was born. But now, his eyes *slight shiver* his eyes are that of a killer that won't stop until his mission is done.

Cologne looked at Happousaid who was generaly afraid for his life, and she shuddered thinking what Ranma could have done to her if he had tried.

--- down in the hades chamber ---

Ranma walked calmly into the interior room and was greeted with an army of demons and the remaining ten Sevarrs.

Ranma : What is this, a pajama party?

G : Gau, NO, Ranma! If you don't stop here, we have to kill you.

Ranma : You can try now, can't you? *thinking* god i love saying that.

The lead demon, impatiently attacked Ranma, and he casually dodged the blow, then brought his leg up, kicking the demon in the side and making it explode into dust.

(AN - Think Gohan in the cell games.)

Ranma : now, if you don't get out of my way, i will not hesistate to destroy you all.

Ranma not wanting to waste time, because he was unsure of brittany's condition, had spread his legs and tensed up, calming his nerves and concentrating on his hidden energy. A large build-up of Ki was growing inside of Ranma, and he let out a primortial scream as his aura exploded outward, destroying the surrounding walls and creating a crater where he stood. His eyes flickered emerald and his hair trying to turn a golden blonde. He started walking forward toward the horde of monsters, his aura trailing with him and breaking up the ground behind him with each step. Lightning corsed around Ranma's body and threatened to lash out, as arcs touched the ground breaking into it.

G : Jesus! This boy is like a sun!

Dias : Stop his advances!

Everyone charged Ranma, intent on overwhelming him in his current state of mine. Ranma glowed with a eerie golden as he held his fist up.

Ranma : I AM INVINCIBLE!

--- Flashback ---

Thousands of men were surrounding Blorahan, intent on making Dias one of their army's lackies, for his famously made weapons. Dias's weapons were among the very best this land had to offer, since he put his very essence into every craft. Ranma was inside of the house along with a young lady garbed in a green tunic, a cold woman in a blue dress, and a man dressed in complete black with glasses.

Dias : Gau, take this weapon, and become a shield. A shield that uses your life to protect those he loves.

Ranma : Right, Dias.

Dias : Ranma, become a shield and release your true potential, quit holding back on your enemies, because they will not hold back on you. This may be your downfall if you continue to do so.

Ranma nodding slightly and bowed a little before dias.

Ranma : Yes, Teacher.

Dias : Now, take this weapon and use it to protect yourself out there.

Ranma reached out and tentatively touched the 'black wing' and as soon as contact was made, a eerie glow filled the room and Ranma's eyes turned blank.

--- FLASH ---

A boy and his father training in a forest, no food for days and he was hungry, but his father was with him.

--- FLASH ---

His father had just taken him out of a pit full of cats, cuts, bruises and gashes all over the boy, he feels resentment toward his father.

--- FLASH ---

He dodged blows from a angry woman with a mallet, intent on hurting him. He feels anger.

--- FLASH ---

A shrunken man throwing what seems like a bomb at Ranma, fuse small and no time to dodge. He feels anger, hatred, he feels.... power.

--- FLASH ---

Ranma grabbed his head in pain as memories flooded his system, the people around him just watching in shock as the pig-tailed boy seemingly was on fire. Ranma's screams pierced the night as a explosion rocked the ground. Ranma continuisely pounded on the ground, as tendrails of energy flowed from his very being.

Kuyo : G-Gau?

Dias : Gau! Are you ok!?!?

Gau : *anger over the boiling point* That perverted little bastard! I. Will. Rip. His. HEAD. OFF!

Ranma burst through the closed door, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes, giving him a hard look that is only seen in veteran warriors.

Leen : Kill him! He is no Sevarr! Do not fear him!

The warriors surrounded Ranma as his energy seemed to pulsate around the ground, snaking it's way over the mountain.

Ranma : Where is he?!? WHERE!!

Ranma burst forward toward the leader intent on learning where that bastard was.

Ranma : WHERE?!?!

Leen seemed miffed as this boy ran through the line of his thousand man army without touching a single one of them. He fell off the horse as the boy appeared in front of his face.

Leen : W-What are you!

Ranma : I am your worse nightmare, the dragon that will devour anything that stands in it's way. Call me that BLACK DRAGON.

Ranma seemingly faded from view after saying that, and appeared next to the building, eerily calm now that he knows happousai is not among them.

Ranma : *whispering* I don't have time for this, Elly could be in trouble.

Ranma arms glowed brightly and energy snaked around them, balls into his fist to the size of basketballs.

Ranma : Leave now, or die!

The group of troops were stunned to see a man glowing and radiating power so suddenly. Ranma took note of their stances and as soon as the lead man made a move toward the house he sneered.

Ranma : I Warned you!

Ranma slammed the energy into the ground and it started to split, causing fissures of raw energy to errupt along the troops, destroying nearly half of the thousand men. Ranma then glowed again and his hands flowed in front of him as if weaving a basket.

Ranma : Kuruda schools secret technique! Energy WAVE!

Ranma thrust his palms into the ground, his aura lighting up the land as the energy burst from the already made fissures and circled the skies, landing in different places with every second and destroying lives at no end.

Ranma : Now time to finish this.

He glared at the remaining troops, who were right in front of him, then his body went cold and hands became seemingly like fire.

Ranma : Hiryu Shoten HA!

He thrust his hands out creating a whirlwind of power that swept up the troops and threw them back, and cut into their armor effortlessly.

--- END FLASHBACK ---

Ranma : There is NO ONE! Who can stand up to my shadow skill! Kuruda School Extermination Technique SECRET STANCE!

Ranma became a whirlwind of visual power as he dissappeared and reappeared in front of demon after demon and sevarr after sevarr, hitting each of their vital points. The one that was safe from his attack, was the one guarding the door. But to him, it looked like Ranma had multiplied himself and attacked everyone at the same time.

Guard : S-shit!

As Ranma finished his attack, he was already walking toward the gate of Hades, intent on making his presence known.

Guard : S-stop!

Ranma : Or else what? You'll breath on me, just open the damn gate and you won't die.

The guard nodded his head furiously and opened the gate for the unstoppable kid.

Ranma : Good, now get out of here.

The guard just nodded again and took off toward the exit, trying to run from the glare he was getting from Ranma, As soon as Ranma had entered the gate, all the lights went out and the doors swung shut.

Ranma : Nice touch, now give me Brit-chan back!

Shadow : Brit-chan eh? *laugh* My my, how sweet. Does she know?

Ranma : *Glaring at the spot the voice is radiating from* Not yet, but she will, once i destroy you and rescue her.

Shadow : *in a fit of laughter* Y-You?!! D-defeat me!?!

Ranma just stood where he was and fixated the glare even more, his eyes coarsing with lightning as if holding back a river of power that wanted to escape. Ranma's Aura burst outward lightning the room. It looked like a simple room, just dark and damp. Ranma looked at the shadow that was taunting him and his eyes widened. He had heard of these demons before, the ones who eat light to sustain themselves. The shadow opened his mouth and sucked in air, creating a vacuum of wind, that caught Ranma's aura and dispursed it into it's mouth.

Shadow : My, my, how tasty. Give me more!

Ranma grinned as he thought of a way to defeat him, but his smile faultered when he saw Brittany's bruised and battered for in a bloody mess on the ground. His eyes became blood red as his anger reached and destroyed a barrier he had not known was there. His energy built up inside of his body as he stood there staring at the figure.

--- FLASH ---

Elle's body in the bloody mess on the ground, This was the monsters orders.

--- FLASH ---

Brittany's now battered body on the ground and she was in pain. This monster had to die.

--- FLASH ---

Ranma snarled as his eyes turned emerald, his muscles then bulked out and became tighter, his legs growing bulkier too. He screamed outward as the castle started to shake with the sudden outward burst of energy. Walls were crumbling and the ground shaking, the clouds in the sky seemed to flee the scene as if afraid. Ranma's hair turned golden and his aura became pure golden power as it erupted even further out, destroying Ranma's other barrier that stopped his power from being released. The shadow smiled and started to suck in energy once again, not stopping even though his supplies were reaching it's limit.

Ranma : That's a bad move. I would stop if i were you.

Monster : HA! You cannot fool me mortal!

Ranma shrugged and burst out his true power, the castle becomes nothing bust dust as it bowed to Ranma's new found power, and the demon's eyes grew in volume as it's stomach exploded. Chunks of monster bits were flung all over the ground as blood plastered what remained of the walls. Ranma walked over to Brittany's prone body and checked her pulse, then sighed with relief.

Ranma : Still alive, good.

He picked her up and carried her from the disgusting scene, his shirt over brittany's nude form, so Ranma couldn't look at her beautiful body and become distracted in case of a fight. Ranma walked through the ruins of the castle, that was once one of the most prosperous lands on this earth. As Ranma neared one of the remaining intact houses, he knocked to be polite, but when no one answered the door, he just shrugged and entered the house. Once in the house, he noticed how nicely built and well kept it was, but signs showed that the occupants have long fled the place. He put brittany down on the nearby bed and started to rummage through the nearby drawers, trying to find clothes in her size when she started to awaken.

Brittany : mmm, tuna

Ranma sweatdropped as Brittany's early morning wake up call seemed to echo through the house, followed with a yawn.

Ranma : Well good morning there sunshine.

Brittany, startled at being awakened by a man, jumped out of the bed and stood against the wall, in her birthday suit, making Ranma blush.

Brittany : Y-you? What happened? Where are we? Why is it so cold in here?!?

Ranma stiffled a laugh and tossed her a loose fitting dress that she immediately slipped on, once she knew why he handed her it that is.

Ranma : Well, you were captured by a group of demons, they slaughtered Elly, i stopped them all however. We're in an abandoned house, so i could find you some clothes, And it's cold because you were naked.

Ranma laughed as Brittany blushed from head to toe, with embarassment.

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you think? Like it? Don't like it?

Well, this is chapter three and i know i probably pushed the Ranma's power issue, but it had to be done because Ranma will fight Julia, theo will step in, and so will Raditz *GRIN*

Wait til next time - when Ranma returns to his own dimension and shocks everyone there when he takes no shit from amyone!

SSJ GUyver Signing off.


	4. Beginning of Time, Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.

Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)

this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

It's the middle of the afternoon as Ranma and Brittany decided to leave the house and head out on their journey to find Ranma's homeworld.

Ranma : Are you sure you wanna come with me Brit-chan?

Brittany seemed to blush and look at Ranma when she heared what he called her.

Brittany : *thinking* since when has he called me Brit-chan?

Ranma looked at Brittany and noticed her blush, then raised an eyebrow. Brittany quickly turned away and found something interesting on the otherside of the desolate country side.

Brittany : Yes, i'm quite sure, because from what you tell me, your earth is where i'm from.

Ranma : Oh really? How do you figure that?

Brittany : Because, i've been to Japan before. I live in the united states with my friends and foster parents.

Ranma : But i thought you parents died back there?

Brittany : *on the verge of crying* They were, that was my real parents, i had found out that they were still alive and living in this dimension. I wanted to find out what kind of people they were and hopefully be a family again.

Ranma stopped walking and hugged her tightly against him, making soothing noises against her ear and held her until she stopped crying.

Brittany : T-thanks Ranma...... But i have to tell you something. Back there, the guards weren't too far from the truth about me.

Ranma : What do you mean?

Brittany : Well, in a sense i am a monster. You see, i am what is known as a Were-Cheetah.

Ranma : Oh, that. That's nothing to be afraid of Brit-chan, i just found out that i turn into a girl with cold water.

Brittany looked at Ranma and tried to picture him as a girl and started giggling to herself. She quickly stopped when Ranma looked at her with a funny look on his face. Soon after Ranma had broken out in a fit of laughter himself. They continued their journey toward the sand castle, where the mage that could send them home resided.

--- their home dimension ---

Akane was on a rampage as she broke everything in site, wanting to find Ranma and beat on him some more. Her rage has grown substantially since he had dissappeared. Without him there to take her malleting she had no way to vent out her anger.

Akane : I bet that chinese hussy has him in her bed.

Akane growled and the rest of the family scooted away from the table as Akane's aura sprang to attention, and she brought her hands down nearly destroying the table.

Kasumi : Akane! Don't break the table, we can't afford a new one.

Kasumi demure tone made Akane temporarily forget her anger and she had the modesty to blush a little before getting up and running to the door, grabbing her backpack on the way out.

--- Juuban District ---

We see Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno outside of the school and looking at a poster on the side of the bulletin board.

Rei : Wow, a trip for five to the united states! We should enter the drawing, we deserve a vacation.

Usagi : Wow! We can eat ice cream all day, and play at the beach!

Rei : *sweatdrop* yea, but everyone will want this trip, it's sponsored by the school and that means that there will be no discipline, or homework.

Usagi : I know, let's do it! Come on!

Ami : You realize the chances of us winning are slim to none right?

Usagi and Rei look at Ami and she blushed slightly, but soon just shrugged and followed after the girls to sign up for the contest.

--- Negaverse ---

Beryl : Jedite! I am getting tired of your sad excuses! Do you, or do you not have a plan to steal energy without losing some of my best monsters to those wretched sailor brats!

Jedite : Yes Beryl, i have a full proof plan to get this precious energy. You see, we've been attacking the juuban and nermia district this whole time, and time after time the scouts have shown up to foil it. Here's my plan, let us attack the other countries, such as, the united states. Lots of people there waste energy on frivulous things such as work and travel.

Beryl : Hmmm, you have a point Jedite. Very well, carry through with this plan, but be warned. Fail again and you will PERISH!

Jedite winced and dissappeared in a flash of light, and to the sounds of Beryl's cackling.

--- Ranma and Brittany ---

Ranma walks up to a large wooden door and knocked hard, nearly shaking the doors down from the first impact.

Mage : Yes, YES! WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Ranma : Hey old man, we want to jump to another dimension

Mage : What makes you think i would do that for some troublesome kids?

Ranma : Because we heard you are one of the most powerful mages in all the land, and you are the only one who can send us home.

The mage's eyes lit up as Ranma stroked his ego, Brittany laughed a bit as the mage seemed in his own dream world.

Mage : Very well, but in order for me to do that, you will have to keep your minds focused on the essentials of your dimension

Ranma : *thinking* i wonder how long it will take.

Ranma was awarded with a bop to his head from the mage.

Mage : I said FOCUS!

Ranma rubbed his head and thought about all the things his life had brought about him, Brittany all the time giggling to herself and also thought of her family.

In a flash the two teens were gone from the dimension that was their home for so long, leaving a very tired mage behind, sweating buckets.

Mage : DANGIT! I have to remember to charge first, teleport later!

--- Ranma's Home world, 2 hours before ---

Ranma and Brittany had appeared in the middle of a empty lot, which was ironicly located behind Ryoga hibiki's house.

Ranma : *thinking* Even a mage from another dimension found the lot in less than a hour, Ryoga took forever.

Brittany smiled to Ranma and was promptly awarded with one in return. Soon Ranma motioned for Brittany to follow him as they weaved through streets heading for the Tendo Dojo.

--- Current Time ---

Akane had just grabbed her bag and was running out the door toward school as a monster was reaking havoc on the street before the dojo.

Monster : Give me your energy for the Negaverse!

The monster thrust it's hand out, grabbing a nearby person and started to glow as it drained away the life of the man in her hand.

Akane : Hey, Get your hands off of him and leave here at once!

Monster : My my, another pretty energy source for the negaverse, PREPARE YOURSELF!

The monster ran toward Akane with a outstreched arm, intending to grab her and drain all her precious life force. As it neared, Akane realized she was too slow and closed her eyes in hopes of not seeing her end. Akane awaited a hit that never came and opened her eyes to see a boy with a long black pony tail, chinese shirt and chinese pants holding the monster at bay with ease.

Akane : R-Ranma?

Ranma : Please stay back miss, this monster is dangerous.

Akane : I'm a martial artist too!

Ranma : I don't doubt that you are, but you are still outclassed by this monstrosity.

Akane, for once, at a loss for words watched Ranma push the monster back, creating streaks of concrete in the ground as the monster didn't want to budge. Once a decent amount of distance from the woman, Ranma proceeded to punch the monster around like a rag doll, easily knocking it out. Then he put his hand out as it glowed and pulsated with energy, then blasted the monster into oblivion. Ranma wiped his hands off on his pants and walked back to where he had met the woman.

Ranma : Are you okay, miss?

Akane : R-Ranma?

Ranma : Do i know you?

Akane : Ranma you idiot!

Ranma stunned speechless was not looking when Akane swung her hammer toward him, but once it was close enough to strike Ranma's defenses kicked in. His foot came up and sliced through the mallet, almost like it wasn't there. When he brought his leg back down, he levelled a glare at the girl.

Ranma : What the hell do you think you are doing!?

Akane : You know damn well Ranma!

Ranma : For that matter, who the hell are you!

At that moment Soun, Genma, and Happousai walked out of the dojo and into the street to see what the commotion was all about. As soon as Happousai saw the back of Ranma, he began to shake with fear. Ranma turned around to see where the large energy source was coming from, as his eyes settled on Happousai.

Ranma : *eyes narrowing* Hello, HAPPOUSAI. How have you been these past seven years? Looks like you haven't aged more than a millinium.

Happousai : R-R-Ranma? H-how?

Ranma : Trust me, it wasn't easy. However, for me it was fun and i got lots of training in. Please let me show you.

Ranma dashed forward at near imaginable speeds and grabbed Happousai by the neck, lifting him up and then smashing him into the ground.

Happousai : *coughing up blood* I-I thought i killed you, HOW?! HOW DID YOU LIVE!!

Ranma : *whispering* Damn you happi, when you blasted me, you destroyed the mirror. The magic of the mirror spread around me and sent me to another dimension. Didn't you wonder why my body wasn't there?

Happousai : I thought about it, then i gave up because i had a headache.

Ranma smirked darkly and once again picked up the perverted martial artist. He lifted Happousai over his head and turned around, draping the perverted martial artist over his shoulder and started to walk past the now sobbing parents.

Soun : WAHHHH RANMA DEFEATED THE MASTER, NOW HE CAN MARRY AKANE!

Genma : Way to go Son, now you can marry your fiancee

Ranma looked at the two with a look of distain and disgust, soon he glared and just kept walking.

Soun : WAHHH My son-in law hates me!

Genma : You ingrate, get back here and pursue the joining of our schools.

Ranma looked over his shoulder with a stare that pierce their very soul, before turning around and walked back in front of the two 'martial artist'.

Ranma : I don't know you, nor will i allow you to talk to me that way.

Genma and Soun quickly shut up as for the first time Ranma stood up to them, level in eyesight and hair longer than normal.

Genma : Where have you been boy?

Ranma : If it matters to you, i was in Kuruda for the past seven years, getting my life back together.

Soun : Seven years?

At that moment, Kasumi walked out to the porch with a load of laundry and smiled at Ranma. Images of the smile washed through his mind as he remembered who she was.

Kasumi : Hi Ranma-Kun.

Ranma : Good afternoon Kasumi-chan

Ranma bowed to her and she blushed and returned the bow a little. When Ranma turned around again he lost his hold on the struggling Happousai and dropped him. On his way down Happousai struck a point in Ranma's back and activated the Moxibustion point. Ranma just shrugged and turned toward the cowering group and the perverted martial artist. Brittany chose that moment to catch up with Ranma after he had rushed to save the girl.

Brittany : Hey Ranma, why did you ditch me?

Akane looked at the girl and gritted her teeth, getting angry. Soun and Genma looked at Brittany and shuttered as Akane's aura appeared. Happousai stood unmoving as he and Ranma squared off.

Happousai : Boy, you should quit now, you know of the Moxibustion technique, and it's affects.

Brittany walked over to the people and watched the specticle, not even aware of Akane's aura or projected anger at her.

Brittany : Moxibustion? What's that?

Genma : It's a dreaded technique that seals away all the persons strength and makes him as weak as a baby.

Brittany laughed gently and shook her head, the people around her looked at her in confusion.

Brittany : I doubt that old man could seal all Ran-chan's strength away. He has grown ten fold since even i met him.

Happousai : If you quit now and marry Akane, i will forgive this boy!

Brittany blushed and looked at Kasumi, who sat there smiling at her. She smiled back a little spooked.

Brittany : *whispering* Ranma has a fiancee? How can i stand up to her, she's beautiful.

Ranma stood up to full height and smirked at Happousai.

Ranma : Don't underestimate me.

Ranma spread his legs and bent down a little, his internal energies raging and surging into a frenzy. Ranma opened his mouth and let out a scream, but it was deafened by his aura bursting around him, in a large golden bomfire. As soon as he called upon his powers he kneeled down in agony, as his back flared up with a red light.

Happousai : ha ha, boy you had me scared for a minute.

Ranma : *slightly out of breath* I-I'm not done with you yet.

Genma, Soun and Akane stood there shocked at the raw energy that waffed off of Ranma's body. His muscles had become more defined and bulkier, as his face grew in mock maturity.

Ranma : I'm strong enough to defeat you old man, and i will prove it.

---- In the skies above ----

Goku : Are you sure it came from this direction Vegeta? I couldn't figure which direction it had came from.

Vegeta : Stupid Kakarot, i am the prince of saiyans, you should follow my lead no matter what!

Goku : yeah yeah, whatever. Are you sure?

Vegeta : *getting angry* Of course!

They flew overhead in the skies, until they reached the spot where Vegeta believed the power came from.

---- Minutes before -----

Ranma was breathing hard as he was pressed back from the old man's attacks. He didn't know what was wrong, sure he had the moxibustion point on, but shouldn't he be stronger than this?

Happousai : Giving up already Ranma?

Ranma was about to dodge an attack when a burly figure stepped between them.

Goku : Vegeta, are you sure it's this kid?

Vegeta : Stupid kakarot, can't you feel his energy? It feels.... weird.

Happousai : Get out of the way!

Vegeta just stook out his palm and screamed as his aura burst outward, and a ball of energy gathered in his hand.

Vegeta : Did you just tell me what to do?

Happousai : *feeling the raw energy* N-No!

Happousai dissappeared in an instant, at the display of power that made him feel uneasy. Goku and Vegeta studied Ranma, who was on the ground breathing hard.

Goku : Are you ok, son?

Ranma : H-huh? Y-yea, i guess i'm ok. Just a bit weak.

Vegeta : *snorting* of course, because your human.

Ranma gathered enough guts and strength to stand up, then walked over to Vegeta, looking directly into his eyes.

Ranma : So what, doesn't mean we're all weak.

Vegeta : Boy, with that fight you just had, you were being defeated with ease. The enemy wasn't even using his full potential.

Ranma : That is because he used a technique to steal away my strength, besides, i could take you anytime old man.

Vegeta : *eye twiches* O-old man?

Goku was laughing out loud until Vegeta began to power up to his near super saiyan state.

Goku : He's still human Vegeta! You can't use that much power on him!

Vegeta : Shut up Kakarot! What's the matter, are you afraid kid?

Ranma : Hey cool, you can do that too!

Vegeta and Goku stopped bickering and looked at Ranma with interest.

Goku : Too? What do you mean?

Ranma spread his legs and called his aura forth, making it spring to life, and screamed in rage as his hair became golden and his eyes emerald fire.

Vegeta : W-What! A Human going Super saiyan?!?

Goku : uh-oh, this is bad.

Ranma : What do you mean bad.

Ranma then gritted his teeth and lost hold of his power as the pain registered. He stood up, breathing heavily again and looked at Goku.

Goku : This is going to take a long time to explain.

TO BE CONTINUED

LOL, cliffhangers R US. Tell me what you think

Also, i know everyone is OOC


	5. Beginning of Time, Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.

Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)

this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Everyone was grouped around a small table in the middle of a room, all eyes were on a figure with hair that seemingly defied gravity. His eyes were kind and gentle, but hid a edge of anger and power.

Goku : Ranma, who is your mother?

Ranma : Um... her name is Nadoka Saotome.

Brittany : What does this have to do with what you said about Ran-chan? What do you mean, he's your blood son?

Goku : Well it was around eighteen years ago, i believe next month.

--- Flashback ---

There was a young lady trapped in a corner of a ally, holding a steel bladed katana albeit a bit clumbsily. A group of gang members were inching toward her, wielding knives and brass knuckles. The girl held her katana out and took a stance, but before she could use it on the memebers, a man came dropped from the skies and in a blink of an eye defeated all of the gang members. He turned toward her, with a kind smile on his face and bowed. The woman, still a bit shocked, returned the bow and announced her name.

Nadoka : Hello, my name is Nadoka Aino. I can't thank you enough for saving me, i don't know if i could've handled them all. Better believe i would have tried though.

Goku : *laughing* trust me, it's ok. I try to be there when someone is in trouble.My name is Goku.

Nadoka : Well how can i ever thank you Goku-san?

Goku : *shaking his head* Please, just Goku. I expect nothing in return, like i said, i try to be there for whoever needs me.

Nadoka : Well, how about coming to my place for dinner, it's the least i can do.

Goku at the prospect of food brightened up and Nadoka laughed, taking his gentle nature and kind smile in stride. She led Goku to her house and let him in through the door. The place was small and quite cozy, almost like it's never been touched.

Nadoka : I know what your thinking and no, i don't have a husband so i spend most of my time working and cleaning my house. It's not often i get out, but when i do i always bring the family blade.

She took the sword out of it's sheath and placed it on a rack on the wall, latching it in. She turned toward Goku and smiled, then walked into the kitchen to prepare a feast for her saviour.

Nadoka : please make yourself at home Goku, i live alone so feel free to look around.

Goku smiled to himself and walked around the room, looking at all the small decails and old samurai garb. He reached out and touched one of the spear heads and pulled his finger away fast as the blade sliced through his skin easily.

Goku : Ouch! That hurt, Nadoka-chan you sure do keep those blades sharp don't you?

Nadoka came out in a panic and made a big fuss over the small scratch on Goku's hand, despite him flying down and taking out the gang members with ease. Nadoka wrapped Goku's finger in loose bandages and smiled to him as she then brought out the meal of meat, rice, and vegetables. A modest meal for one such as her size, but to Goku a light snack. As they were about to start eating the wall of the house exploded in a barrage of splints and firey tiles. One of the tiles grazed Nadoka's head and was knocked unconcious. Goku looked to where the explosion came from and felt his blood boiling, no one deserved to get hurt and he couldn't believe he didn't feel the energy sooner.

Raditz : Well Kakorot, long time no see...... BROTHER!

Raditz flew toward Goku and knocked him through the wall that was right behind him, then what was left of the wall fell onto Nadoka's prone figure, crushing the left side of her body.

Goku : Who are you!?

Raditz : I'm hurt brother, don't you remember me? I'm Raditz and i'm here to destroy you. As a side note i'm here to destroy the earth since a weakling like you couldn't.

Goku : W-What are you talking about?

Raditz : Don't you remember Kakorot? We are Saiyans! We are the ultimate warriors, ones who can't be stopped, but then again you have lost yourself in this trash planet called earth.

Goku growled and launched himself at Raditz, intent on causing severe bodily damage. As Goku neared Raditz, he was knocked to the side easily, causing him to blast through two buildings and get up slowly. His body was racked with pain and his anger reaching a boiling point, it only increased more when he saw Nadoka's body under a wall, bleeding profousely. He clenched his fists and dissappeared, leaving after images of himself as he struck Raditz with a force that blew him clear through the house and into another building. Raditz came out of the now destroyed building with a smile.

Raditz : Great! That is the saiyan power! Now, increase that power and come after me to save your son!

Goku : W-what!

Raditz : oh yes, i killed that idiot named Yamcha, he tried to stop me from taking your son. Come to the desert two hundred miles east of here to retrieve him, if you dare.

Raditz then burst away from the destroyed buildings in a burst of power, leaving Goku cradling Nadoka's beaten and bloodied body to his chest. He picked he up carefully and powered up, taking to the skies to bring Nadoka to the hospital.

Goku : Hang in there Nadoko.

--- End flashback ---

Goku : After that, the doctors said she wouldn't live if she didn't get a blood transfuision and quick, turns out me and Nadoka had the same type of blood. So i gave her all she needed.

Vegeta : Kakorot, you gave our superior blood to a inferior human!

Goku : Oh stuff it Vegeta, i'm not as COLD as you are.

Vegeta was taken aback, he didn't try to come off cold, his soft side was slowly showing the longer he stayed around Bulma, he quickly shut his mouth and looked down.

Goku : I'm sorry Vegeta, but i preserve life, i try to fight fair and don't kill. YOU of all people should understand that, how many times did i have the chance to kill you? Five or six?

Vegeta : *mummbling* seven

Brittany : So, you gave your 'saiyan' blood to Ranma's mother?

Goku : Yup, and i guess it turns out that you are like my son, Gohan. He's a half-saiyan. His mother was an earthling too.

Ranma : W-wow.... so you mean all this time i was MADE to fight?

Vegeta : Of course! We are the race of power and destined for greatness!

Ranma : So are there more of us?

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, then sweat dropped before looking down again, grumbling angrily.

Goku : *laughing* Sort of, There's me, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and now you. I'm sure Brolly is out there somewhere still.

Ranma : Brolly?

Vegeta : A supposed legendary super saiyan, the strongest of our race. However, Kakarot here took him down a couple pegs.

Goku : *hand behind his head, laughing* Well it was more like all of us, since i used your energies too.

Brittany : *awe struck* Wow, so Ran-chan is a Saiyan?

Goku : Yup! Not only that, it looks like he has achieved the power of Super saiyan as well. Tell me Ranma, when did this happen. I haven't felt a build-up of power in a long while before today.

Ranma : Well it happened when i was in another dimension, because that old man you saw sent me there when he tried to kill me. Anyways, i was going through the castle and i ran across Brit-chan here, locked in a cage and being treated like a monster. When i freed her the guards tried to stop us and i made them leave. I powered up and they ran scared, but that's beside the point.

Vegeta : *laughing* See Kakarot, this boy is more like me than you!

Goku sweat dropped, followed by most of the group as Vegeta roared out a loud fit of laughter.

Ranma : *eyeing Vegeta* Right, anyways. When i went to find Brit-chan and Elly, i found Elly in a pool of her own blood. When i looked around her body i found Scarface, a supposed friend, commanding a demon to take Brit-chan to a palace keep called HADES.

Brit-chan : *starry eyed* Ranma came after me, and i didn't expect him to.

Ranma : Well i would've done it anyways. *failing to see Brittany's crestfallen look* When i went to retrieve her, the rest of these warriors that are called Sevarrs, and some minor demons tried to stop me. I felt my anger build up, that my friends would betray me and kill one of their own. So i let my anger out, low and behold i became a 'super saiyan'.

Vegeta : Hmmm, sounds like how you became Super saiyan Kakarot.

Goku : Kinda yea, When all my friends were dead and or dying, i ordered my son away from the battlefield and i faced off a demon who called himself Freezer. He taunted me to no end, talking about how he would destroy earth and my family. When that hit home, my anger boiled out of my body and my energy coarsed like no tomorrow. I became Super saiyan that day.

Ranma : Wow, that's scary how close our stories are.

Brittany : well, there's a good thing to all this. You are all Super saiyan's now and can defend the earth.

Vegeta and Goku sweat drop as they find something interesting on the other side of the table.

Vegeta : Actually child, there is a new threat on this earth now. His name is CELL. He is a robot created by the red ribbon army a long time ago and finally matured. He is beyond powerful and we were looking for him when we found you.

Ranma : Wow, i wish i could help.

Goku : Wish? Why can't you?

Ranma : Um... remember? I may be strong, but i'm weak..... if that makes any sense.

Goku : Well, we could always train you again.

Ranma : *shaking head* It wouldn't matter, the moxibustion would just take that strength away too. The only way is to get it removed, but the chart with the removal points were long destroyed.

Vegeta : That is pathetic.

Ranma : huh?

Vegeta : Giving up already? Why not just learn to deal with the pain, think about it. You get hurt everytime you increase your power, but you also get hurt in battle. Don't get hit in battle, and just put up with the pain from the power up.

Brittany : Wow, that sounds.....

Vegeta smiles and stands up, a bit proud of his saying.

Brittany : like you are a masochist.

Vegeta fell over and looked at Brittany from the ground, Goku and Ranma chuckled a bit and then went back to thinking about how to get out of this predicament.

Ranma : Well, i can always try to help. However i want to get Brittany home to the united states. I have a bad feeling about her staying here.

Brittany : What do you mean Ran-chan?

Ranma pointed to a glowing and growling Akane as she gripped the table, the endges almost breaking off. Akane grunted once and stood up, unfortunately the table came with her and it hit Vegeta in the chin.

Vegeta : Watch what the hell your doing kid!

Akane : Shut up you pervert!

Akane brought her hands back and a large mallet appeared, she then took a swing at Vegeta. He laughed as it neared him and just stopped it with one finger, then punched Akane in the face and threw her through the wall and imbedded her into the dojo wall.

Soun : How dare you!

Soun positioned himself to attack Vegeta and was about ready to spring when a gnome appeared.

Happousai : Watch it soun old buddy, you can't even touch these two warriors. In case you haven't been listening, they are a superior fighting race.

Goku : Wow, i didn't know mummy's talked.

Goku deftly dodged a pipe to the head and shrugged. Happousai sat there with wide eyes.

Happousai : *thinking* I knew they were powerful, but i never would've guess they were fast too, this is bad. If they take Ranma with them, then the boy could come back and kill me for what i did. Then Cologne's plans would fall through.

Brittany : Well Ran-chan, are you ready? I wanna get home and introduce you to my family.

Ranma : Uh, sure. How are we going to get there though?

Brittany : Hmm, i guess i could ask daddy for some money.

Goku : Don't worry about it, i will bring you there. Where is it?

Brittany : Well it's in georgia, in the united states.

Goku : just think about one of your family members and i will bring us there.

Brittany nodded and thought of her sister Brianna at first, then thought about what they might drop in on and shuddered. She quickly thought about Gina instead. Goku placed his finger to his forehead and in a second they dissappeared and Goku reappeared, a heavy blush on his face.

Vegeta : Kakarot, what is wrong with you?

Goku : Umm, nothing. Let's go Vegeta, we have to find Cell.

Vegeta nodded and took off to the skies, Goku turned around and bowed to the only one there who didn't openly try to kill them.

Goku : Thank you for the wonderful time Kasumi.

He smiled and Kasumi blushed, but returned his bow.

Happousai : Insolent boy, how dare he run off on me.

Genma : Ingrate son, doesn't care about his father's future.

Soun : WAHHHH, HE HIT MY BABY!

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the still imbedded akane and shuddered.

---- United States ----

Ranma was currently running from an enraged Gina, who was only wearing a towel. As soon as he rounded a corner, there was a large black THING, with a flaming head.

Lich King : Die you intruding pervert!

He started to cast a devastation spell at Ranma. As soon as he finished the spell ripped from his fingertips and headed straight for Ranma. Ranma, not having anywhere to go, and a woman behind him that was going to get hit if he moved, prepared himself. His legs spread apart and his aura burned around him, his eyes changed, not to the emerald that they should have been, but to a blood red. He calmly put his hand out, palm forward, and lightning coarsed across his skin. Energy built up at the base of his palm and glowed, then expanded from a small ball, to a basketball size shape. He brought his arm back and then launched it toward the incoming spell. The result was far from what they thought would happen. Instead of cancelling each other out, they both exploded outward in a fiery fury. If someone didn't realize a new power had appeared in the Diggers home, then they sure as hell did now. After the smoke cleared, a dazed and confused Ranma was sitting on the now charred ground looking around him. Just then Brittany came around the corner in her hybrid form to see what the noise was.

Brittany : Ran-chan! Are you okay?!?!

Ranma : Sure, just tell the world to quit screaming at me would ya?

Ranma then passes out from sheer exhaustion and minor heat scars on his body. Brittany looks up to see her father standing above her in his lich form.

Dr. Diggers : Daughter, what are you doing to that intruder?

Brittany : *looking at Ranma* Intruder, what do you mean daddy?

Dr. Diggers : He was caught in Gina's bathroom when she was taking a bath.

Brittany blushed bright red and looked down ashamed.

Brittany : that's my fault daddy, Ranma's friend teleported us here, but he needed a thought from us, so i thought of Gina and poof. Then we showed up in her bathroom because that is where Gina was, i got knocked into the changing room so Gina only saw Ranma staring.

Dr. Diggers : *nervous* Oh, then we better get Ranma to Gina's room and into a healing tank. I fear that blast might've hurt him more than me.

Brittany nodded and Dr. diggers teleports them down to the lab, immediatly putting Ranma in one of the water lodged chambers. Then he went to the control panel to survey the damage when he heard a sound coming from the chamber itself. When he went to check it out, he saw Ranma looking around in the chamber and a frightened look on his face. Dr. Diggers opened the chamber and let him out as Ranma gasped for breath.

Ranma : What the hell was that for!

Dr. Diggers : You will watch your language here, BOY.

Ranma : Why does everyone keep calling me BOY, i'm twenty four years old!

Dr. Diggers : Just what were you doing in my daughters bathroom?

Ranma : *blushing* Um... it's a misunderstanding. Y'see one of my friends teleported us here on Brit-chan's thoughts *not seeing Dr. Diggers eyebrow raise in question* and she thought of her sister, then poof.

Dr. Digger : That's pretty funny.

Ranma : huh?

Dr. Diggers : Same story your 'Brit-chan' told me a few minutes ago, same 'poof' too.

Ranma blushed bright red and then looked down, apologizing for the damage he did. Dr. diggers just shrugged and took Ranma into the kitchen where Gina, Brittany, Brianna and Julia were sitting at the table enjoying a moddest meal of around fifty Tuna fish sandwiches.

___________________THE END______________________

give heads up.

I don't know how i'm gonna make SM meet Ranma/DBZ/GD but i'm going to try.


	6. Beginning of Time, Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

I believe i will cross this over with Ranma½, Shadow Skill, Gold Diggers, Dragonball Z and possibly some sailormoon.

Dragonball Z will be short crossover, I will use it to give Ranma a EDGE over everything he will face (think SSJ)

this will be script style because i can't type descriptions for very long before i get bored, if you don't like it, don't read it.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma fidgetted nervously as Julia, Brianna and Gina examined him from across the table. Brittany paid them no mind, and went about devouring the tuna sandwiches on the table in front of her. Ranma then explained the explicit details of his life and how Brittany and himself had met.

---- Juuban Airport ----

Rei, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Mina were all standing in line to enter the plane with destinations toward Atlanta Georgia. They boarded the plane and sat in their designated seats, right next to each other and prepared themselves as the plane took off.

---- Atlanta Airport ----

As they land on the atlanta airport landing strip, they experience a bit of turbulence, but are comforted by the pilots words.

Pilot : Please be patient, we're experiencing a little turbulence.

Co-pilot : Ok, now what?

Pilot : I don't know, tell that monster to get off the runway

co-pilot : No WAY! You!

Pilot : It's going to shoot! SHIT the intercoms still on!

the voices are replaced by silence, and shortly after the plane is rocked viciously and bathed in a violet light. When the smoke clears, a large monstrosity enters through the now missing front of the plane.

Youma : Give your energy's to the negaverse!

It pointed it's hand out and glowed, as sparks seemed to appear on the plane and be absorbed by the outstreched youma's hand. Just as it was beginning to get energized it was thrown backwards by a powerful individual.

Ranma : Don't think so.

Youma *getting up* : Who dares!

Ranma grinned and walked into the plane and made sure everyone was okay, before returning to the ground and staring at the youma.

Ranma : The name is Ranma, and prepare to meet your maker!

Ranma dashed forward and pummeled the youma with hundreds of blows, and then flipped over it, kicking the youma in the head and making it stumble forward. Ranma was grinning ear to ear, as he once again felt the energy of battle. As he looked at the Youma, he was surprised to see it was still standing and glaring at him.

Youma : Master warned us of you, but he told us that you have had been weakened.

Ranma : So your MASTER..... Would he be Happousai?

Youma *sneering* : So what is it to you.

Ranma *eyes shut* : no Mercy! THERE CAN BE NO MERCY FOR YOU!

Ranma growled and clenched his teeth in preparation for intense seering pain as his aura shimmered into view around him. As he began powering up the Youma threw a energy blast directed at him, ripping up the ground towards it's intended victim. Just as Ranma was about to counter the move, he was rammed into by a blonde girl, and they both just narrowly missed the bomb of energy.

Ranma : Are you ok?

Minako : That's my line.

Ranma smiled meekly and looked at her, recognition trying to place her.

Ranma : That was a stupid thing you did, you would've gotten hurt y'know.

Minako : Hey! I just saved your life!

Ranma : Hardly, i've been hit with harder blasts before.

Minako *angering* : Just who the hell do you think you are? Superman?

Ranma *confused* : Huh? I'm not superman, my name is Ranma. By the way.

Minako : yes?

Ranma : Who's superman?

Minako facefaulted, just in time to have a orb of power go over her head and dissintegrating a car behind them.

Ranma : Wow, you sure do have luck on your side though.

Minako just nodded dumbly as Ranma stood back up and ran toward the Youma once again.

Minako : Hey! Don't just throw away your life!

Ranma : I have no intention to!

Ranma dodged a lazy punch and assaulted the youma once again with ki enhanced punches over and over again. After the last hit the youma stumbled and faultered, giving Ranma time to kick it in the chest with his ki powered leg, throwing it into the nearby terminal. Ranma then walked over to the shocked Minako.

Ranma : Now, are you ok?

Minako stood up shaking from fear and excitment

Minako : Y-yeah. What was that move? Was that magic? *thinking* I wonder if he is from the Silver millenium.

Ranma : No, that was Ki. The source of all life on this planet.

Minako : So you steal life in order to use your moves?

Ranma *scratching his head* : Kinda, except i only use my own. I fear how much more powerful i would become if i used everything around me.

Minako blinked at Ranma and shook her head, as the group of girls Minako was with swarmed around them.

Usagi : Minako, are you ok!??

Makoto : did this jerk hurt you!?

Ranma : H-hey, weren't you watching the fight?

Rei and Ami stared at Ranma with piercing eyes, as they tried to study him, Ami for his energy waifing off of him, and Rei because she can sense his Ki.

Ranma : What, do i have something on my face?

Ranma tried wiping off his face as the two girls just sweatdropped and shook their heads.

Rei : Impossible.

Ami : That just makes me believe he's one of THEM

Ranma : huh, one of who?

Minako : nothing! Let's go!

The girls took off in a scramble toward the baggage claim and Ranma just shook his head as he left for home, at the Diggers mansion.

---- digger's home ----

Ranma walked through the front door and jumped to the side quickly as one of Brianna's hurt bots shot a jolt of electricity at Ranma.

Ranma : BRIANNA! WHY ARE YOUR HURT BOTS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!

Brianna : I just included a embarassing chip. Whenever i get embarassed, it attacks the person who embarassed me.

Ranma : Ok.... So what did i do?

Brianna *glint in her eye* : Walking in on me in the bathtub, remember?

Ranma : Geez! I said i was sorry! I was thinking of something and didn't notice the occupied sign.

Brianna : Hmm, ok. Don't let it happen again,... unless you want a free peak, that is.

Brianna started purring at the thought and Ranma ran for his life, knowing what that meant. As he turned a corner, he ran into Brittany who was walking and not paying attention and ending up knocking her down, and landing on top of her, in a rather intimate position. Ranma blushed and stood up, putting forward his hand to help Brittany to her feet..

Ranma : Ah... sorry Brit-chan

Brittan : No prob Ran-chan, i was just thinking of Stripe.

Ranma : Ah, man troubles again?

Brittany : Not really, just trying to think of a way to get Brianna to stop hanging all over my husband.

Ranma : Ah, i would help if i could, but i couldn't get any of my old fiancee's to leave ME alone, let alone other people.

Brittany laughed gently, followed by Ranma.

Brittany : You always know what to say to make me laugh Ranma, your going to make a good husband one day --

She then dumped a little of water out of the Evian bottle she was carrying onto him.

Brittany : Or a wonderfully cute Wife

Brittany broke into a fit of laughter, soon followed by Ranma, after he scowled a bit.

Ranma : Ok, well i'm going to take a bath now, For some reason the demons have been attacking more frequently lately.

Brittany : Want some Were-cheetah help?

Ranma : Nah, no offense, but i don't wanna have to look out for you when i fight.

Brittany : Are you implying i can't take care of myself?

Ranma : No, i know you can. But if something were to happen to you, i would never forgive myself.

Brittany blushed and kissed Ranma's cheek, before cupping his chin in her palm.

Brittany : If I didn't have stripe in my life, i could definately see myself falling for you Ranma.

Ranma : Err, well, you are very cute and such, so Stripe is lucky to have ya.

Brittany blushes deeper and smiles, before leaving Ranma alone in the hall to think.

Ranma *thinking* : This is so unlike what happened in Japan, it's really my choice.

Ranma beemed brightly and started down the hall again, turning and entering the bathroom, taking off of his clothes and sliding into the bathub with a hiss, as the water rised above the scar on his back.

Ranma *thinking* : Man, it's been a while since i saw them. I wish i knew who they were.

---- Flashback ----

Ranma dropped from a tall building, landing silently next to a group of girls, taking cover from a youma's onslaught.

Ranma : Hey there, how come your waiting here?

Sailor Uranus nearly jumped out of her knee-high boots as a man just appeared behind them, as if from nowhere.

Haruka : Are you freakin crazy! There's a youma attack!

Ranma : Oh.

Haruka and Michiru nearly facefaulted as they answered their retort with an 'oh'. Then a girl dressed in a purple fuku, and wielding a wicked polearm walked in from the street and collapsed.

Hotaru : I-i'm sorry Uranus, Neptune. He was too fast for me.

Hotaru then fainted and Ranma saw red as he realized what had happened.

Ranma : You sent this little girl in there to fight a demon!?!

Before the two outters could response, Ranma's aura flickered to life as he walked out from the alley they had taken shelter in. The sneer on his face was hard to miss, even from the youma's distance. The look of anger and power formed on Ranma's face, making the youma take a step back and fire in fear.

Ranma *whispering* : That won't help you.

The blast hit Ranma directly in his chest and exploded around him in a fiery inferno. The outters were growling and cursing Ranma's Stupidity, when a figure walked out from the fire, wearing a charred shirt and pants.

Ranma : Die.

Ranma stretched out his arm and energy pulsed on all five of his fingers, then they lanced out and pierced through the youma, and then soon, all the youma's limbs just slid off of it's body. Ranma turned without even thinking, heading back to the alley.

Ranma : Take the girl to the hospital, and don't ever let me catch you putting her in this kind of situation again.

As he bend down to check her pulse, sailor saturn woke up with a start, losing her grip on the silence glaive, and it dropped to the ground slicing down Ranma's back. He grunted in pain, falling to his knees as he felt his back on fire.

Ranma : W-what the hell, i've never felt this kind of pain before.

Ranma's eyes glazed over as he collapsed on the ground, no one noticing the glaive's dark glow. Saturn a.k.a Hotaru, kneeled beside him and healed his wounds, but Ranma remained unconcioous. The outters took his wallet and took him home, placing him in his bed before leaving.

--- end flashback ---

Ranma smiled and stood up, out of the bath tub, stretching a bit before leaving the bathroom into his own room. Once he opened the door, his danger sense screamed out, and he barely dodged a ki blast from the shadows.

Ranma : Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to attack me.

Cologne : Don't think i don't know how and where you came from Ranma, i'm not as stupid as Happousai. I'm going to ensure that you don't interupt my plans again.

Cologne's aura erupted outward, dwarving Ranma's own. When she cupped her hands Ranma could feel the impending doom from the blaze. Cologne smirked and threw the beam outward, only to be disrupted by a barrier of sorts.

Pluto : I can't let you do that Matriarch.

Cologne : Pluto, step aside, this mortal needs to die!

Pluto : I can't let you kill innocents, he doesn't belong in this timeline.

Pluto turned toward Ranma and smiled a sad smile, then waved her staff and opened a vortex behind him.

Pluto : Please forgive me, but rest assured you will regain your memories when you hit seventeen. Also, please be patient and watch over your fiancee, she will be the only one. I will make sure of that.

She then held her staff up toward Ranma and wiped a small tear from her eyes, before the staff glowed and the wind catched, throwing Ranma into the vortex.

Pluto : Be well,... My son

Cologne looked at Pluto in shock, then at the vortex. She growled and threw one of her most devastating ki blasts into the portal, destroying it and making the timelines disrupt in odd sorts.

Pluto : Damn you Cologne! Do you have any idea what the fuck you just did!

Cologne *smugly* : Yes, i destroyed your son!

Pluto : No you stupid Wench, you just might've inflicted a terrible time onto those people, just to TRY to destroy my son.

Cologne : If it worked, then it was worth it.

Before Pluto could react, Cologne dissappeared in a erruption of molten lava.

Pluto *smirking* : Good luck my son, you will be tested to the very fabric of your soul, please don't abuse your powers, and be good to your wife.

To be continued..............

I got the idea for this fanfic after reading "ackward consequences" by PsyckoSama.

here's the website - 

check it out, he's quite talented and a damn good writer.


	7. Beginning of Time, Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

A vortex opened up in front of the house of Setsuna Meioh, creating a loud bang as the fabric of space and time itself were ripping. Setsuna, in her home, grabbed her head in agony as a onslaught of unpredictable future lines sprang into place. When the throbbing stopped, she heard a soft crying coming from her front yard, and went to investigate. When she opened up the door, she looked down and saw a baby in a basket with a note tied to the basket.

Setsuna *reading* : Dear Setsuna, i know this is rather weird for you to find a baby here of all places, but please bring him up with all the motherly instincts that you can, please do me this one favor, he won't remember anything from before until he is Seventeen. Signed, Setsuna Meioh.

Setsuna looked at the note, then to the baby in shock, not knowing anything about kids. Despite her being over three thousand years old, this is one trial she could not understand. She looked around for any indication of the kids mother, hoping that it was just a prank, but found none. She sighed to herself and looked down at the baby boy in the basket.

Setsuna : Looks like it's just you and me kiddo

She picked up the basket and brought it inside of the house, closing the door behind her. As the door shut with a click, a flash of light was seen in the alley beside her house.

--- 3 years later ---

It was Ranma's birthday today, and there was nothing that could bring him down, he was going to kidingarden today, and getting a party later. It was a good day to be Ranma. He half whistled as he headed toward the gate of the Juuban kidingarden school. As he rounded the gate he saw a little girl coddling a dead bird with interest. The kids around them seemed to circle around her, as she glowed a slight purple, before the bird started flapping and dissappeared into the horizon. The kids around her backed away, afraid that the girl would turn against him.

Boy : You sick twisted girl, you freak!

Girl : Yeah! FREAK!

The crowd dispursed and left the girl crying on the ground. Ranma walked up to her and smiled, giving her his hand and helping her stand up.

Ranma : Hi! My name is Ranma, Ranma Meioh.

Hotaru : I-i'm hotaru

Ranma : Hi Hotaru-chan!

Hotaru blushed slightly as this boy introduced himself and went on talking about how cool that trick that she did was.

Ranma : Was that a martial arts trick?

Hotaru : N-no, i've had this power since i was born.

Ranma : Oh

Hotaru *angered a little* : So you think i'm a freak now too huh?

Ranma *confused* : Why would i think that?

Hotaru : You mean you aren't scared that i have this power? You aren't scared that i'm going to 'eat your liver'?

Ranma : ewww, you like liver?

Hotaru looked at the boy in interest. Either he was really brave and smart, or just curious and stupid. Ranma scratched his head and looked around him, seeing all the kids staring hated glares at him.

Ranma *outloud* : What the heck are you staring at! Your just jealous you aren't talking to a pretty girl!

The boys seemed to go red in the face with anger, and started to burst out comments on how much of a freak the girl was. Hotaru silently started to cry, and Ranma, out of the corner of his eye, noticed. He growled a little bit and ran to the closest boy, kicking him in the shin and then punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. All the boys around him were shocked at the punch, but easily ganged up on Ranma, punching and kicking him until the bell rang for the first class. Hotaru, now sobbing, ran over to Ranma's prone form and held him.

Hotaru : Why? Why did you do that?

Ranma *coughing up a little blood* : I can't stand seeing girls cry.

Hotaru : Baka, you should be watching out for yourself, not me!

Ranma : If i weren't here to watch out for you, who would?

Hotaru : Papa-san and Momma-san care for me, don't worry about me. PLEASE!

Ranma : Nope, sorry, i can't do that! I care for all women, and something about you and your power seems familiar.

Just then there is a large explosion that destroyed part of the front gate leading to the school, kicking up dirt and dust. Ranma and Hotaru coughed slightly and watched with interest as the smoke cleared. Then Hotaru nearly screamed as she saw a monster walking out of the crater, rage apparent on it's mortified face. It stood up to it's full height, and seemed to be around seven feet tall. It flexed it's muscles, making them tense and untense as they seemed to grow bigger and stronger per second.

Hotaru : W-what is that?

The monster looked over at the two kids and grinned, then flicked his wrist out, making long nail type claws appear. He ran toward the kids intent on killling them slowing and ripping their flesh off. As it raised it's claw to swipe down on Hotaru, Ranma quickly pushed her out of the way, and the monster clawed down on his backside, spilling his blood.

Hotaru *mortified* : RANMA!

As the monster raised it's claw to kill it's victims, however a large blast suprised it and threw him back and embeded him inside the concrete wall. Sailor moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor mercury walked out from a shadow, and over to the two cowering kids.

Mercury : Are you two ok?

Hotaru : I-i am, but Ranma!

Moon : Here, let me see.

Sailor moon knelt down next to Ranma and looked over his body.

Moon : I see nothing wrong with him.

Hotaru nearly crying again, rolled him over, showing two large claw marks slashed deep into his back, blood spilling out from them. All the inners gasped at the site of the blood on the little boy, that is when the outters decided to show up.

Uranus : Sailor moon, ignore the kid and destroy the monster

Moon : How can you be so cold hearted, this boy is going to die if we don't do something!

Neptune : In case you don't realize your highness, he's already dying, he won't last the time to get him to a hospital.

Then Sailor pluto appeared next to the outters and looked around confused at why the monster wasn't destroyed and why they were standing around. Then she noticed a little boy on the ground, dying in the hands of sailor moon. Her blood ran cold as she ran toward the dying kid and turned him over and screamed in horror.

Moon : Pluto! What's wrong!

Sailor Pluto didn't answer, she stood up insanely calm and started toward the monster. She growled under her breath and brought her staff out from thin air, then charged the creature. As she got close the monster grabbed ahold of pluto's staff and drew back it's claws to slash her. Pluto closed her eyes and wondered how she could have been so stupid and believe to defeat a monster in close combat, and waited for her death. The last thought she could think of was, at least she could rest with her son now. She waited for a strike that never came, and when she opened her eyes, she looked around her and saw nothing but air. Then she looked down and noticed she was flying and being held by someone. His arms were strong and he was dashingly handsome, but that wasn't what she noticed. She looked into his eyes and saw concern for her safety.

Pluto : W-who are you?

Ranma : Aww, i'm hurt mother, you don't recognize your son?

Pluto : But he's dying on the ground, let me go, i have to kill that monster!

Ranma smiled and landed next to the inners, placing pluto down before he started to walk toward the monster with a menacing grin on his face, that promised pain. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of the monster and punched him with a one two combo, throwing the monster back into the wall and blowing him through the other side of it. Ranma sneered as he walked through the hole, only to be met with an energy blast that blew him backwards, past where the inners and outters were standing and into the other side of the school yard. All the scouts screamed in concern, looking at the innocent who seemed to have had the advantage, but then got brutally put in his place by a magic attack. When the dust settled, Ranma's powerful form walked out through the hole and continued toward the monster once again.

Ranma : Not bad, you almost hurt me. Now try mine!

Ranma cupped his hands in front of him as he summoned forth his aura, energy filtered into the cupped hands and shimmered into view, becoming vibrantly more powerful as the seconds passed. The monster, sensing the power build up, ran toward Ranma intent on stopping the blast before it could leave his hands. When it got right in front of Ranma, he nearly crapped his pants when he saw the smirk and his lips moving in a voiceless taunt.

Ranma : Too late.

Ranma pushed his aura forward in a tremendous burst of power, blowing the monster into pieces. The girls present nearly lost their lunch as pieces of the monster landed around them. Ranma walked toward the sailors and smiled a friendly smile.

Uranus : World shaking!

Ranma looked at the girl and shook his head as a weak magic blast came from her, Ranma just stood there and let it hit him. Once it made contact the area around him became a crater as the blast ripped up the land and parts of Ranma's clothing.

Ranma : Are you done yet?

Uranus was speechless, he had just taken one of her most powerful World shakings she has ever created, in stride! She powered up again, but was stopped when pluto stepped in front of her.

Pluto : You will not hurt my son!

All the scouts became suprised, and it was obvious by the looks on their face, seeing how they were the size of tea cups at the moment. Ranma snickered to himself and then grabbed his head in pain, his body feeling as though he was on fire.

Ranma : Ah, shit!

Ranma's image slowly dimmed out of sight, leaving nothing to indicate that he was even there, except for the mass destruction of the school yard. At that moment the younger Ranma came around, and shook his head.

Ranma : Where am i?

Hotaru : Ranma!

Hotaru lached onto Ranma's figure and started to cry, sobbing into Ranma's chinese tunic. Ranma, not knowing what was going on, returned the hug and smiled, then wiped her tears out of her eyes.

Ranma : Hey hotaru-chan, why are you crying?

Hotaru didn't say anything as she got up and looked at his back and at the non existant slashes in his back side.

Moon : What the heck? How did that happen?

Pluto kept quiet as she stared at where the slashes were supposed to be, before she got ahold of herself and ran over to Ranma, and cradled him in her arms protectivelly.

Pluto : Ranma, I don't want you ever to do that again!

Ranma stared at her defiantly and then softened, before returning the hug and whispering into her ear.

Ranma : If i didn't, Hotaru would be dead.

Pluto : What would happen to me if you died?

Ranma : Me? Die?

Ranma laughed out loud at the humor that wasn't shared among the group of people. They all looked at Ranma with a shocked look on their faces.

Ranma : Mother, do you really believe i can die? I've tried, trust me i have tried. Not even Saffron the pheonix god could kill me. I have too much power.

Ranma looked downcast at his hands and wiped away tears that he wouldn't shed. Ranma growled to himself and muttered.

Ranma : Men don't cry.

Pluto then picked up Ranma and teleported them back to her apartment in the middle of Juuban, leaving a group of confused Sailor scouts and a blood covered Hotaru.

Hotaru : What just happened here?

She looked the sailor scouts but found no answers, seeing how they were all confused.

--- Setsuna's apartment ---

In a flash, Ranma and Setsuna appeared in the middle of the room and Ranma sat on the sofa, before looking to his 'mother'

Ranma : So what do you wanna know?

Pluto detransformed and sat next to Ranma, putting her arms around him in a protective manner, holding him against her as if reassuring herself that he was there.

Setsuna : What do you mean you can't die?

Ranma : It's simple, and yet it's complicating.

Setsuna : Try me, you'll find i've been through a lot.

Ranma : well, ever since i fell in the jusenkyo springs in the last dimension i was in. The girl side of my curse was a god, seemingly from the past, where he reincarnation was from the silver millenium.

Setsuna : What! Why wasn't i told of this?

Ranma held up his hand silenced her.

Ranma : Because, it wasn't necessary. When was the last Youma attack before today?

Setsuna : Mistress 9, about a year ago. Why?

Ranma : Doesn't that tell you, why i wouldn't tell you?

Setsuna : not really, your my son and if your from the Silver millenium then i should've known about it!

Ranma *shaking his head* : Your not listening to me. My CURSE was from the silver millenium, not me. I inherited her god like powers and her past memories. In fact i remember what you wore to the queen's ball before the attack on the kingdom.

Setsuna was speechless, in the past hour she had found out that her 'son' was actually a god, and his cursed form was from the silver millenium, and even more confusing, is that he doesn't believe in death!

Setsuna : But, that doesn't explain how you got your god powers from your cursed form.

Ranma : That's the confusing part. I'm not quite sure myself, you see, when i saved Akane from Saffron by using the Hiryu shoten ha revised technique, the water in the dragon's spring ended up transfering the powers of my cursed form over to me, as well as changing Akane back to her real form.

Setsuna nodded her head and followed Ranma's every word as he told her the tale of his past life and then nodded again as he finished his story. The only thing she could say was.

Setsuna : Oh.

Ranma : Yes, i know, it's too confusing to really grasp at the moment, and to tell the truth. I'm not sure i'm a god in this life.

Setsuna : Well, what was that thing that attacked you then? Do you know?

Ranma : Nope, don't have a clue. I do know that it didn't have a Ki signature, so it was from the magical based realms.

Setsuna : Actually that helps quite a bit, seeing how there is only a select few of evil from the magic realm.

Ranma : Oh, so what's for dinner?

Setsuna facefaulted at her sons hunger in the time that he had almost died. Well not almost, or did he. Setsuna grabbed her forehead as she tried to contemplate all that Ranma had told her in the past two hours and then looked up at Ranma.

Setsuna : Ranma, be a dear and get me the asprine.

Ranma : If you get a headache, imagine me. How did i get here, who am i really, why was i sent here, Why am i young, Why did i have control of my full grown body when this one was unconcious, and What is for dinner.

Setsuna growled and slapped Ranma in the back of the head as the last of the questions hit home in her mind. Ranma grinned and then got up, proceeding to the shower to change and take a shower after the long and bloody fight.

Setsuna *thinking* : So, Ranma is a god. That is why the time stream is so messed up, and that is why all the futures play around his aura. Hmm, this could prove quite interesting. Hey!

Setsuna got up and went into the bathroom and looked at the naked Ranma as he stripped down, his back to her.

Setsuna : So why do you have one of the scars and not the other?

Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin, as he didn't hear her come up behind him, and grabbed a towel throwing it around him and lowered a glare at his mother.

Ranma : I'll have you know, this is a old scar from the other dimension.

Setsuna : How come you know all this anyways, if i remember correctly, the note said you wouldn't remember anything until you were Seventeen.

Ranma : If i'm correct in my thinking, then i believe it was when the monster attacked Hotaru and I. Also when my other body became mobile, everything flooded back into place. Everything except how i got here.

Setsuna : well i found you on the ground in front of my apartment, with a note attached to your basket, from me.

Ranma : From you?

Setsuna : Yeah. Anyways, back to the question, how come only one scar is there.

Ranma : This scar was from, one of the sailor scouts named Saturn. Her glaive accidently dropped from her hand when she was trying to hug me, and it sliced down my back. I don't know why it's still there and none of my other ones are.

Setsuna *deathly scared* : It came from Saturn?

Ranma : Yup!

Setsuna : Shit, she's known as the senshi of death. Her glaive has a very powerful poison on it Ranma.

Ranma : oh, well it's obvious that is doesn't work on me.

Setsuna : Either your memories were altered when you met Hotaru, the future Saturn, or she has branded you her protector. The latter would make more sense.

Ranma opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out despite what he tried to say.

Setsuna : As i thought, but shower up and come to the table and i will make some Sukiyaki.

Ranma grinned ear to ear and jumped into the furo, scrubbing furiously. Setsuna shook her head and walked out the door, once it was shut she allowed herself to smile.

Setsuna : I love you Ranma.

--- Next day ---

Setsuna woke up earlier than normal and looked out the window, and saw Ranma dancing in the wind of the morning. His punches and kicks sliced the air without hesitation, as if the air was bending to his will and allowing him to use it's current. Ranma then dropped to his knee and grabbed his chest and started to breath heavily.

Setsuna : RANMA!  
  
Setsuna ran out to Ranma and caught him just as he was about to pass out, and she picked him up, dragging him into the house and calling an ambulance.

Setsuna : please hang in there Ranma.

--- four hours later in a hospital ---

Doctor : Ms. Meioh?

Setsuna : Hai, that's me.

Doctor : Ms Meioh, there's something we need to discuss and i will be rather blunt in my accusations.

Setsuna : Yes? Is Ranma ok?

Doctor : At the moment, yes he is fine. Howerver, have you or will you ever poison your son?

Setsuna grew red in the face as she got angered beyond even what she thought was possible.

Setsuna *screaming* : Why the hell would i poison my son!

Doctor : We found traces of a rather unique strand of poison. More rather than dark spots in your sons blood stream. We don't know what it is, but whatever it is, he won't last long without treatment for it. As we speak he has lost movement in his legs.

Setsuna : So what the fuck are you out here for, get in there and help him!

Doctor : I'm afraid it's not that easy Ma'am. Since it's such a unique brand of poison, there is no treatment for it, and therfore deamed uncurable.

Setsuna wailed out at the unfairness of it all, as she raced past the doctor and breezed past security and into Ranma's room. Then stopped short as she saw him hooked up to a breathing machine and unconcious. The doctor came up behind Setsuna and put his hand on her shoulder.

Setsuna : Will he die?

Doctor : Eventually, but not for around ten or eleven years. Tops.

Setsuna *quietly* : When can i take him home?

Doctor : He can leave anytime you want.

Setsuna nodded and walked over, picking Ranma up in her arms and walked silently out to the cab that she had wait for them. They then drove back quietly to the apartment, paid off the driver and she carried Ranma into the room. She sighed at his figure and laid him on the couch that was against the wall.

Setsuna : With all my powers of three thousand years, and i can't help him.

Setsuna laid her head on his chest and started to crying, and eventually crying herself to sleep on his tear stained shirt, listening to the soft beating of his heart.

--- 3 A.M the next morning ---

Ranma woke up to Setsuna laying on chest and smiled to himself, picking her up lightly he laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket that he found laying on the side. Ranma smiled again as he looked down at her sleeping figure and then turned and walked out of the apartment, taking his keys with him.

Ranma *thinking* : Man, when did it get so dark, i must've used a lot of Ki to be passed out for this long.

Ranma walked through the desilate streets of juuban and whistled to himself, feeling at ease in the peaculness of night, and feeling in his element. Ranma looked up as he walked down the street and stared at the stars. A girl across the street looked at Ranma as he walked, seemingly in another world as he stared at the sky. She smiled to her friends and motioned for them to follow her as she crossed the street and walked up behind the boy.

Minako : HI!

Ranma backflipped over the group and got into a ready stance as the girls stared at him wide eyed. Ranma then relaxed as he recognized them.

Ranma : Oh, hi there Minako. Who are your friends?

Minako : This is Rei, Usagi, and Makoto. How come you are out so late?

Ranma : Ah, i fell asleep a long time ago, and just woke up, so i decided to take a stroll.

Rei : You know this is a bad part of town little boy.

Usagi : Yeah, some mean men might try to kidnap you

Minako and Ranma snickered a little bit, then laughed out loud at the abscurity of it all.

Makoto : What's so funny about that?

Ranma : I'm the best.

Usagi : Best?

Minako : You guys have never seen martial arts, until you've seen Ranma fight.

Ranma : Speaking of which, seems i might have the chance to show them.

Rei : huh?

Thug : Hey ladies, care to dance with a real man?

Makoto : Ugh, i hate conceded weirdos.

Thug : Hey bitch, did i ask for your shit?!

Ranma : leave now and i won't hurt you...... too badly.

Thug *laughing* : What can a kid like you do to me, i can bench two hundred easily.

The thug laughed at Ranma, that is, until Ranma dashed forward at speeds a human shouldn't have and was in his face. Ranma grinned before spinning and slamming his heel into the thugs jaw, sending his spiralling into a lightpost and knocking him into unconciousness.

Minako : That is why he is the best. Although he still gets hurt. Remember two days ago Ranma?

Ranma : Huh? You weren't there were you?

Rei elbowed Minako and whispered to her.

Rei : You were sailor Venus remember?

Ranma : Wow, you guys are the sailor scouts?

Before the girls could answer Ranma gripped onto his chest again and collapsed to the ground in pure agony. His body writhed on the ground as pain entered throughout his body. Then as quick as it started, it had stopped and Ranma's body dissolved into thin air.

To be continued.............

Lol, i know it just got confusing, but please deal with it for right now, until i figure out where i'm taking this story, and i was just in the mood to write today. So don't expect a update out tomorrow as well :). Ja.


	8. Beginning of Time, Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma shook his head as he stood up on a platform that seemed to hover about in a energy surrounding. When Ranma looked around he saw nothing but floating islands and platforms. As he was about to look around his danger sense flared and he dodged a claw swipe to his head from a panther looking creature with wicked teeth. Ranma was about to retaliate when the creature dissappeared from view and knocked Ranma off of his feet.

Ranma : S-shit. If it's invisible how the hell can i attack it.

Ranma looked down at his hand that was gripping the open wound and was amazed at the amount of blood that was flowing from it. He growled and closed his eyes as his aura shimmer to life and through his eye lids his third sight opened the view to another plaine and saw the creature plain as day. His body automatically kicked into action as he dodge a swipe to his head and was being pushed back for his life, when he reached the edge of the island he smirked and jumped as high as he could and landed on another.

Ranma : I'd like to see you do that!

Before he could even move a muscle the creature sprouted wings and took off after Ranma as he high tailed it to the other side of the island. Ranma growled to himself and for the first time he realized he had his normal body back. He grinned and ran toward the creature head on, in a fury of dodges and punches he pummeled the panther creature until it was unconcious. As he was about to turn around and find a way out, three of it's friends appeared and stalked toward Ranma menacingly.

Ranma : Come on guys, can't we be friends?

Kahn : DUCK!

Ranma without thinking dropped to the ground as an energy wave that would make the old ghould blush with embarassment ripped over his head and obliterated the three creatures.

Ranma : Phew, thanks bud.

Kahn leveled the weapon at Ranma and showed no sign of letting his guard down. Ranma sighed and looked at his stance, it left no openings and seemed totally impossible to penetrate.

Kahn : What are you doing here human?

Ranma : I don't know, i suddenly appeared here

Kahn : Why did you enter the forbidden zone of the library?

Ranma : Library? I was in the middle of Juuban when i got a real bad case of heart burn and i woke up here.

Kahn seemingly believing Ranma smiled and shook his hand, introducing themselves.

Ranma : I'm Ranma, Ranma Meioh

Kahn : Kahn, librarian of the shangra-la library.

Ranma : Phew, man i am good to see you though, the first one was tough as it is and i don't know how my ki blasts would've affected this plain.

Kahn : Ki blasts? For one so young you know how to use the essence of life?

Ranma : Yeah, and not to boast or anything, i'm quite good.

Kahn : Perhaps we could discuss this with a friend of mine, she has a sister who could benefit from this conversation as well.

Ranma : Least i could do for someone who saved my life

Ranma smiled and followed Kahn through a dimensional rip and appeared in the middle of the Library, and by a table where a girl was reading a book, trying her best to ignore an eye sore in front of her.

Lynn : It's Empress Lynn! How many times must i tell you that Maggo- Oh hi Kahn!

Gina looked up from her book and her eyes widened, letting the book drop as she jumped up and hugged Ranma for dear life.

Gina : Ranma! Where the hell have you been?!?

Ranma : Erm, hi Gina. I don't quite know, one minute i'm going to my room, next minute i'm living a five year life in another dimension, then i ended up in a weird place.

Kahn : I found young Meioh here in the astral rifts. He held himself quite well for someone so young, but he was outnumbered when i stepped in.

Lynn : wow, you were in the astral rifts too?

Ranma : Um, i guess.

Gina : You have no idea how torn Brittany has been these past two weeks

Ranma : TWO WEEKS?!?  
  
Gina : Yes, you've dissappeared two weeks ago and we haven't found you since, your room reaked of magic though, but not even our dad could trace where it went.

Ranma : Wow, theo couldn't trace it? That chick must've been one helluva good sorceress then.

Gina : Never mind all that, we need to get you back to Brittany before she gets married to Stripe!

Ranma : Doesn't she wanna marry stripe?

Gina : Hell no! Not after she caught him and Sheila of the Edge guard, drunk and in bed together.

Ranma : Damn, alright lets' go.

Ranma turned to Kahn and bowed before him, thanking him for the quick save and then bowed to Lynn as Gina grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the library and into the Gina mobile.

--- Gates of Time ---

Pluto was investigating the new time lines that seemed to spring out of nowhere when a sudden rush of pure chaotic power rushed into her head making her lose concentration and close the gates.

Pluto : No, it can't be him. I sent him away!

Pluto tried to open the time gates to see what was affecting them, but found her powers didn't affect the gate at all anymore, seemingly like they decided not to open for her.

Pluto : He is, my son is back.

--- Diggers mansion ---

Gina opened the front door and stepped through, towing Ranma as she ran into the house and started to yell.

Gina : Brittany!!!!!!!

Gina dragged Ranma up the stairs and Ranma just let her, seeing how she had a vice like grip on his arm, making him follow her. Gina opened the door to Brittany's room and yanked Ranma in, then both stopped as they saw something they never wanted to. Ranma immediately assumed a battle stance as he thought someone was hurting Brittany.

Ranma : Get the hell away from her!

Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as he faded from view and shimmered back into sight before the intruder, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him through the window and into the back yard. Ranma without question jumped out the window and before even touching the ground resumed his attack on the intruder.

Ranma : You will die for what you have done!

Ranma's aura blazed to life, breaking the ground under him and lifting it out of the crater before jumping at the intruder, his legs not touching the ground and Ranma as low as he could get to the ground. Stripe tried to punch Ranma in the face, but as the fist came close Ranma changed his trajectory and planted his hand in the ground, spring boarding over the now confused Stripe. He growled and came down hard on the back of Stripes head, slamming him into the ground and knocking him into sublime unconciousness. Just then Julia came out of the house to see what the commotion was about, followed closely by Brittany and Gina. Ranma stood over Stripes form and glowed a angry red as he contemplated what to do with the man that hurt Brittany.

Brittany : Ran-chan!

Brittany hugged Ranma tightly and refused to let go, when she realized what had happened and had the decency to blush at her folly.

Ranma : Are you ok Brit-chan?

Brittany still blushing nodded then bent down and check Stripe for a pulse before slipping off the engagement ring and dropping it in front of him.

Ranma : What was he trying to do to you?

Brittany : Erm, well. You see. Um.

Julia : Ranma, this is Stripe, Stripe.... i'll introduce you when he comes around, which should not be too long.

Ranma : Um.... Ooops

Brittany and Gina laughed as Ranma scratched the back of his head, embarassed at beating Brittany's fiancee to near death over a misunderstanding.

Ranma : So i hear you didn't wanna marry this creep.

Brittany : Not really.

Ranma : Then why would you accept the engagement and let him do ..... THAT to you?

Just then a communications window opened and Gina looked into it to see Stripe's father on the line and he looked majorly pissed.

Prime : Well you see, she is honor bound to my boy Stripe here.

Ranma : So, she doesn't want it, and you can't make her.

Prime : On the contrary kid, if she doesn't marry him, i will revoke all magic permits pertaining to Brittany diggers. That means her mother will be banned to Jade again, her father will remain the evil Lich King, and her sisters can no longer go on their adventures. Oh yes, and Seance and Genn will also have to return to Jade.

Ranma : Bullshit.

Prime : W-what?

Ranma : You heard me, you don't have the right, nor the power to.

Prime : Not so. YOU don't have the power to stop me.

Ranma : I, Ranma Meioh challenge you to a fight of honor. If i win you will release Brittany from the honor bound contract that stands between you and her family.

Prime : If you lose?

Ranma : I will become your personal bodyguard and protect whatever you want for life.

Prime : Not good enough, i want something else. Brittany is too valuable for....... What did you say your name was?

Ranma : Ranma Meioh, son of Setsuna Meioh and Heir to the throne of Pluto.

Brittany and company gasped at Ranma as he announced his heritage.

Prime : W-well, if you lose, you will renounce your name Meioh and join my ranks. If you agree to these then your duel shall be welcomed.

Ranma thought about it a second then looked at Brittany and Julia. He grinned and then looked back to the window

Ranma : Agreed, two weeks in the outpost of Jade. See you then.

Prime nodded and teleported his incapacitated son back to the throne of Jade, then the vid screen dissappeared.

Julia : are you a fool boy?

Ranma : HUH?

Julia : you just challenged one of the most powerful beings in the universe to a casual fight!

Ranma : And?

Julia facefaulted and Ranma shrugged, then looked over to Brittany who had a fearful look in her eyes.

Brittany : Ran-chan, you don't know Prime like the rest of us. He will kill you because you went against him! PLEASE! Don't fight!

Ranma laughed out loud and then looked at Brittany, then hugged her gently, making all the women nearly swoon at the romantic setting.

Ranma : Don't worry Brit-chan, since my little 'trip' my moxibustion has been removed and i've gotten control of my full powers.

Brittany : But Ran-chan, i don't want you hurt because of me, please, just let me marry Stripe.

Ranma : Do you want to marry him?

Brittany : No, but-

Ranma : Then i ain't backing out. It's my fault you got engaged anyways, please let me fight to earn my place again.

Ranma bowed before Brittany on one knee and kisses her hand. Brittany, Gina, and Julia all blush seeing how it's nearly every girls fantasy to have a romantic guy in their life.

Ranma : Now, what's for dinner?

Everyone present excluding Ranma sweat dropped and then sighed, it was fun while it lasted. Then they all smiled and led Ranma into the house for a feast, seeing how their hero has returned.

--- a week and six days later ---

Ranma yawned and stretched in his bed, only to rub against something furry and then his mind clicked as he registered Brittany in the same bed as himself. Ranma smiled at the sleeping figure of Brittany and leaned forward, kissing her forehead and then left in a hurry as he realized what he had done. Theo walked by the door Ranma had just ran from and looked in, seeing Brittany lying on the bed sleeping in her skimpy night gown. Then he took off after Ranma, his lich head burning and strength spell activated.

Theo : RANMA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!

Ranma stopped and turned to look at the pissed off aura mage and smiled to him.

Ranma : What do you mean Theo?

Theo : I SAW THE ROOM YOU JUST LEFT, WHY WAS MY DAUGHTER IN YOUR BED!

Ranma : Hmm your guess is as good as mine.

Theo stood there a minute looking like a fish out of water as his mouth moved up and down and no words came to mind. He growled and just walked by Ranma mummbling.

Theo : damn teenagers.

Ranma laughed to himself and walked into the kitched and held his before he passed out from severe blood loss as he saw Gina and Brianna standing in the kitching wearing only a bra and panties, getting their breakfast.

Ranma : U-um, girls. Should you get something else on? I hear it's going to be chilly today.

Gina : What are you talking about Ranma, it's ninety degrees in here!

Brianna snickered as she saw what Ranma was doing, then she nudged Gina and pointed him out to her. He yelped and took off outside and into the yard, and right into Julia's training session. Ranma dodged blows furiously, his speed on par with the armasters of Jade. If anything else, Ranma found this to be extremely enjoyable. Ranma dodged blow after blow that seemed to fall from everywhere at once with ease. Ranma smirked and grabbed one of Julia's fists and saw her eyes widen in fright. Then Ranma realized that Julia had been shadow boxing, and without knowing it Ranma had destroyed his aura almost completely, at least enough to where Julia didn't even know Ranma was there.

Julia : Ranma, are you ok!? I didn't hurt you did i?!?

Ranma laughed out loud at the look on Julia's face and then smiled at her, and hugged her a little before heading back into the house and looking over his shoulder.

Ranma : I was dodging all your blows, without you detecting me, and managed to get in a good three to four hundred hits in.

Then Julia's body was racked with pain as invisible hits slammed into her body, making her slump down to the ground in pain. Ranma's eyes widened and ran over to her, picking her up concerned and looked over her wounds.

Ranma : are you ok Julia?!? I-I didn't meant to hit you that hard!

Julia *to herself* : No aura, no enhancements, all speed and this much power behind them.

Julia looked at Ranma with fear in her eyes, and Ranma noticed it and sighed.

Julia *to herself again* : He's a monster.

Ranma heard this and smiled sadly at Julia, before turning and jumping over the wall and landing on the side walk, and running away from his worries. It took Julia a good few minutes before she realized what just happened and that Ranma had heard what she said. She cursed herself for her stupidity and then realized that the fight would take place tomorrow.

Julia : Damn, when it Rain's it pours.

Julia ran into the house and explained it to the rest of the family, then they all jumped into the car to follow after Ranma.

--- twenty miles away ---

Ranma ran like no tomorrow, the ground behind him ripping up as he took corners at his highest speed. Ranma slowed down and then stopped in front of a resturaunt and then walked in, taking out his wallet and sitting down at a nearby table. Then a girl walked up and Ranma without thinking ordered.

Ranma : I'll take the sukiyaki and the udon noodles.

Setsuna : Hi Ranma.

Ranma looked up at her and his eyes narrowed as he recognized her face.

Ranma : mother.

Setsuna : listen Ranma, what i did was the best for this planet, you see your aura is affecting the future for everyone around you. If you don't leave then your aura will bring death to those who follow you.

Ranma sighed and then smiled a sad smile to his mother.

Ranma : I know.

Setsuna : Y-you know? How do you know I just found out today?

Ranma : Everytime i get this intense seering pain in my chest, my life force drops almost by half. Pretty soon i will have none left, leaving me a husk of my former power.

Setsuna : Oh Ranma, i'm so sorry

Setsuna hugged Ranma tightly as he started to sob into her shoulder. Just then the digger family entered the resturaunt and saw Ranma and Setsuna in the corner holding each other. Brittany, jealously, walked over to where Ranma was and stopped right before the table as she heard Ranma crying. She then sat next to Ranma and hugged him also.

Ranma : H-hi Brit-chan, i don't think i should be around you anymore.

Brittany : W-what, what brought that on?

Ranma : Please, just believe me when i say it's not good for you.

Brittany : Bullshit Ran-chan. Your not getting rid of me that easily.

Ranma started to get angry and Setsuna noticed, but before she could do anything Ranma's form dissappeared from view.

Setsuna : Shit, again?!?

Brittany : What just happened? What did you do with Ranma?!

Setsuna : I did nothing, Ranma is subconciously teleporting away, so he won't hurt you. Sit down and i will tell you what is going on.

--- next day at the out post of jade ---

Ranma appeared on the edge of the town and looked at the waiting form of Prime. Sure he looked strong, but muscles aren't what make out the battle. Ranma walked toward Prime with no emotions on his face.

Ranma : Are you ready to give up Brittany and her family?

Prime : Not quite, she is a great source of incom, being the only were-cheetah left.

Ranma growled as he heard that Prime was just using Brittany to breed the were-cheetahs.

Ranma : Less talk, more fighting. Prepare to release them.

Prime : Not in this life time.

--- Nali's clinic ---

A large group of people walked out from a new portal and looked around, seeing that they made it alright, they walked out of the clinic and down the street.

Brittany : Better tell Prime that Ranma won't be fighting.

Setsuna : It's for the best, i know of the bet he had, and i know he will try to fight anyways.

Brittany : But if he fights, he'll die!

Setsuna : Ranma doesn't care, he has had his share of life and will give it up in an instant if it meant someone he cared about could live better.

Brittany blushed and looked at her father who seemed interested in something in the horizon.

Brittany : What's wrong Daddy?

Theo : I-I don't believe it. There are two enormous power levels on that mountain.

Setunsa : NO! Ranma!

They all started to run toward the mountain in hopes of stopping Ranma.

--- Mountain's summit ---

Ranma walked toward Prime and then dissappeared, reappearing behind him and kicking Prime in the back, throwing him forward. Prime stuck his hand into the ground and stopped his momentum then rushed toward Ranma at speeds that he found hard to follow. Ranma dodged furiously and then retaliated when he saw an opening. Ranma threw a thousand punches into a single area on Prime and threw him back a great distance until he landed on the ground, unmoving. Ranma walked toward Prime's unmoving form and smiled.

Ranma : You loss.

Prime's eyes opened and he grabbed Ranma's head and slammed it into the ground, then grabbed his leg and spun around, letting him go and watching him smash into the mountain and creating an indent in the side of it. Prime walked toward the hole in the mountain and pulled out his near unconcious body and held him up by his throat.

Prime : You can't beat me, weakling. You shouldn't have voiced your opinions about my deals.

Brittany : Ranma!

Brittany ran up and tried to remove Prime's hand from Ranma's throat and Prime looked at her with interest. Then he growled and slapped her with his free hand, throwing her back and into a large rock, and destroying the rock.

Ranma : B-Brit-chan!

Prime : Oh, you care for this were-bitch huh?

Ranma growled and brought his hands up to Prime's large hand and he screamed as Prime clamped down harder. Ranma looked at the prone form of Brittany and then growled to himself, trying once again to remove Prime's hand from his throat.

Prime : It's not that easy boy. Your still seven thousand years too young to beat me.

Prime's hand increasingly crushed Ranma's throat in an attempt to kill him quickly, but then threw him off to the side by Brittany. Prime smiled to himself when he saw Ranma stand up. Prime charged his aura up to a bomfire, and then point his palm flat toward Ranma and fired a powerful blast. Ranma realizing if he moved Brittany would die, stood up and just stood there in front of the blast. He smiled sadly to Brittany as she came around just in time to see the blast hit Ranma and immolate him. Brittany screamed out in agony as she looked at Ranma's burning figure. Then Prime walked forward and grabbed Brittany, carrying her off toward his awaiting ride.

--- inside Ranma's concious ---

Nadare : Your just going to let him take your woman?

Saiha : You are truly a weak person, Ranma.

Madoka : If you don't get up, we will feast on your body.

Ranma : Who are you?

Resshin : You don't know us? We've been inside of you your whole life. Remember the technique you used to destroy Saffron?

Ranma : Y-Yes.

Resshin : I decided to help you that time, and so together we snuffed out that pheonix god.

Ranma : But, i can't move!

Setsuna : Please, a flame that weak won't hurt you. You have us inside of you, and with each passing moment the fire tollerence your body has, increases a thousand fold.

Homura : Stand up Ranma, and protect your friend.

Ranma nodded to the dragons and screamed out in Rage as his power level increased at a steady rate.

--- mountain summit ---

Prime was about to leave the scene when Ranma's burning figure absorbed the fire and stood up, sneering at Prime.

Ranma : Leaving so soon Prime?

Brittany : Ran-chan!

Ranma : Hold on Brit-chan, i'm not out of the count yet.

Prime dropped from his vehicle and landed on the ground in front of Ranma and growled.

Prime : You should have stayed down, boy.

Ranma grinned and with two fingers flashed out the wrote in the air, the kanji for Saiha.

Ranma : Saiha! Dan EN!

A three foot fire blade burst out from Ranma's forearm and burned with a vengence that screamed for Prime's boiling blood. Prime took a step back, not expecting one so young to be able to control one of the eight Ryu of fire.

Setsuna : Ranma! If you use that dragons, your fate is sealed!

Ranma : I don't care, i'm not letting this son of a bitch take Brit-chan!

Setsuna : Ranma, what about you! What about us?!  
  
Ranma : I won't be tied down by death mother. Your stuck with me.

With that Ranma ran toward Prime as the battle was rejoined.

TO BE CONTINUED...........

Yes, i love cliffhangers! :)

Call me Syvelster stallone if you will, just don't call me SHIRLEY

and no, i don't JEST


	9. Beginning of Time, Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

It was getting dark now, and Prime was still attacking Ranma with a seemingly unending amount of Power. Ranma on the other hand was breathing raggedly and having trouble standing up. Prime smirked at Ranma and dashed forward, attempting to deliver a haymaker at Ranma's jaw, but was quickly dodged. Prime had to hurry so he wouldn't be sliced in half by Ranma's blade. Prime jumped backward and grabbed his arm as blood started to flow from the slash that seemed to cauterize itself.

Prime : Since it seems you have the upper hand in close ranged attacks, let's keep this long distanced.

Prime ran backwards and started launching energy blast and magic blasts alike toward Ranma. Not knowing what to do Ranma dodged the attacks and was getting impatient since he couldn't edge forward. Then something dawned on Ranma and he grinned at Prime, almost evilly.

Prime : What's the matter, boy, giving up so soon?

Ranma : Not quite.

Ranma ran around Prime's still standing form and simultaneously wrote the Kanji for Nadare.

Ranma : Nadare!

Ranma's flame burst around his wrist and then throwing it forward, as fireballs rained down toward Prime's form. While Prime was busy dodging fireballs Ranma wrote out 'Homura' 'Saiha' and 'Nadare'.

Ranma : Homura, Saiha, Nadare! Fire sickle bomb!!

Ranma threw the fire whip toward Prime and watched as it writhed around him and tied him up, and the tip of the flame against Prime's throat.

Ranma : Give up, and leave the diggers family alone.

Prime : Fine, but i will remember this!

Prime dissappeared from view, taking Stripe with him. Just as he was about to teleport home he got a sneaky idea and grinned at the still unconcious Brittany.

Prime : On second thought, I don't think I will give her to you.

Prime charged a energy blast the size of a small house and launched it at Brittany's unconcious form. Ranma seeing what he was about to do ran toward Brittany in an attempt to save her.

Ranma : Shit, Brittany!

Ranma knowing he wouldn't make it, cursed himself and realized something before stopping in his tracks.

--- Ranma's sub-concious ---

Ranma : I know your there!

Madoka : what do you want.

Ranma : I know you have the power to save her!

Madoka : and why should i help her?

Ranma : If you do.... I give you my life!

Madoka : Interesting, young one, I will accept that challenge.

Ranma : Thank you.

--- Battlefield ---

Ranma's arm glowed bright red as flames seered his shoulder writing the Kanji for 'Madoka' as a tattoo.

Ranma : Come forth,.. MADOKA!

Ranma wrote out the kanji for 'Madoka' in the air using his flame, then his arm burst into fire as the Dragon came to life and exploded from the confines of his arm. Ranma's body felt like it was being torn apart as the fire drained from his outstretched palm, racing toward Brittany's form.

Julia : No!, my baby!

Theo : He's not going to make it!

Setsuna : He will,.... trust him. *to herself* but at what cost.

Madoka opened her mouth and breath the fire of life toward Brittany, creating a impenetrable shield around her body. Ranma grinned toward Setsuna as the fire from Madoka's mouth guarded Brittany with an unyielding shield. After the blast subsided, Julia and Theo were afraid to look toward Brittany's unconcious form. When they did, they were suprised to see her inside of a shield of sorts. Ranma smiled and ran to her picking her up and carrying her to Julia, before turning around and jumping toward Prime.

Ranma *whispering* : die.

Ranma threw out his fingers and wrote the Kanji for every dragon he had in his arsenal, then brought his fingers to his forhead, creating a fire energy. Ranma growled as the dragon's came to life and infused his body with raw energy.

Ranma : Ryu. Jisatsu. Haretsu!! (1)

The energy swirled around Ranma's fingers and seemed to writhe and pulse. Ranma groaned as he felt the fire destroying his body. As soon as the fire he had built up turned white from intensity, he pointed the energy toward Prime.

Ranma : I won't let you hurt her again.

Brittany woke up, and looked around her to see everyone looking at one thing. When she followed their gaze she saw Ranma on fire, seemingly shaped like eight dragons, connected to Ranma at the base. Ranma screamed out in agony as the energy ripped from from his fingers, creating a blaze of fire and ki as they leaped toward Prime's being, and shredded it to nothingness. Ranma groaned and fell to the ground, totally spent from that last blast. Brittany ran over to Ranma and cradled him in her lap, crying over his almost non-moving form.

Ranma : Brit-chan, marry the one you..... love.

Brittany : I can't! Your the one i want!

Ranma *smiling sadly* : I'm sorry Theo, in the end i ended up hurting your daughter. Please take care of her for me, and make sure she ends up happy.

Theo nodded to Ranma and held a crying Julia.

Ranma : Hey now, this isn't a time to be sad, Brittany is free from that moron.

Setsuna : Ranma.... what did you do?

Ranma *coughing up blood* : I sacrificed myself to Madoka, so that she might save Brittany.

Then all of a sudden Ranma's body burst into flames as the dragons exploded from his chest.

Resshin : Ranma-dono, you have shown courage in the eyes of death. You have even sacrificed yourself to save another. We will not destroy you, but instead re-create you.

Ranma : W-what?

Resshin : This was a test, to see if you could handle the task we have to thrust upon you. You are going to help our otherselves and a boy named Recca.

Ranma : W-why? Why can't i stay with Brittany!

Resshin : We could let you, but we would have to zap you of every ounce of energy you have to restore ourselves to another host. You would end up dying. At least this way, if you complete your destiny you can return here once again.

Ranma's and Brittany's eyes connect and for a second she thought she saw hopelessness and sadness deep within the recesses of them.

Ranma : Fine, i understand. Brittany, i WILL return!

Then Ranma's body combusted on itself, leaving nothing remaining that could be tied to Ranma even being alive. Then the dragons snuffed out of existence as well, leaving behind a miffed Diggers Family. Brittany sat on the ground where Ranma once was and cried over her loss.

Theo : Come on Brittany, let's go home.

Brittany : How can you be so calm! Ranma is gone! HE ISN'T COMING BACK!

Julia : You heard him Brittany, he will be back.

Brittany shook her head and choked as sobs racked her body.

Brittany : You didn't see his eyes, he was unsure. He could die and we would never know!

Setsuna : I will watch over him.

Brittany : How?

Setsuna : They don't call me the guardian of time for nothing you know.

Setsuna smiled and then dissappeared, leaving a gaping Theo.

Theo : SHE is sailor Pluto?!? Damnit, i wanted her autograph!

Brittany chuckled a little bit as Theo smiled sheepishly after being elbowed by Julia.

--- Recca dimension, 300 years before the trials ---

Ranma walked through the desolate streets of Tokyo and had a hard look on his face, making everyone in his path move without hesitation.

Ranma *thinking* : What the hell, how can i live for hundreds of years, and then on top of it. FIGHT.

Ranma walked into a inn and paid for a room, using the currency he had extremely too much of. Which to Tokyo at the time, was like gold. When Ranma took a seat in the back of the inn, he ordered food and stared at the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw a woman who had been following him for almost three years now, enter. Without a word she walked up and sat in front of him and stared.

Ranma : What? Do i have something on my face?

Kage Houshi nearly facefaulted, but hid it partially as a cough into her hand.

Kage : Who are you?

Ranma : I should be asking you that question, after all you have been following ME for the past three years now.

Kage : Y-you knew?!?

Ranma : It's not everyday you feel the aura of an immortal you know.

Kage : So, it seems there is more to you than i thought.

Ranma : The name is Ranma,.. Ranma Kaosu

Kage : Wild horse chaos huh?

Ranma : well if you were to do the traditional japanese greeting-

Kage : Then last name would come first. Meaning Chaos wild horse.

Just as the words left her mouth a group of bandits entered and drew their guns on the inkeeper.

Bandit1 : Give us all your money!

Bandit2 : Yeah! The rest of you as well!

Bandit4 : Fool, get jewelry too!

The bandits went around and collected all the valuables from every single in the inn, and when they got to Ranma, he just shook his head and narrowed his eyes as if daring him.

Bandit2 : H-hey, give me your shit!

Ranma laughed and shook his head again.

Bandit2 : Fine, keep your damn money, give us the gold bracers and we'll let you and your girlfriend here live.

Ranma : Fine, but you will have to take them off.

Ranma stuck his hands out and allowed the bandit to take off the left bracer, then grinned wickedly as he took off the right one and fell over on fire. Ranma stood up and let the flames of the Ryu surround him and encase his body on fire. He walked toward the other bandits and simply slapped them across the face with enough force that they tumbled across the inn's floor and smashed into the walls, knocking them unconcious.

Ranma : Ooops, sorry i don't know my own strength.

Kage stared at Ranma and then shook her head in dismay.

Kage *thinking* : Not possible, he can't be my son, he doesn't feel familiar.

Ranma : I know what you are thinking, and i am actually here to help your son.

Kage : H-how did you know?

Ranma : please, you know who is inside of me, he believes he knows all.

Ranma grabbed his head in agony and then chuckled a bit.

Kage : what was that about?

Ranma : That was just Resshin getting a little payback for my last comment.

Ranma laughed out loud and then got up, leaving to go to his room in peace, leaving a crowd of extremely suprised people.

--- 290 years later ---

Ranma dodged Ryouga's fists with ease as he danced outside of the tendo household. It's been a long time since he had a real challenge, and thanks to Rui Ranma had been able to keep an illusion of the child like him. Through the years, he has been keeping up the facade that he was Genma's son. Which wasn't too far from the trust considering when Ranma entered the timeline, his other self never existed. He had to make it seem real.

Ranma : Come on P-chan, your slower than Akane on a good day!

Ryouga : DIE RANMA! Bakutsei tenketsu!

Ryouga stuck his finger in the ground as it exploded outwards, pelting Ranma with debris. Ryouga stood up to full height and grinned.

Ryouga : Finally, Saotome is dead. REVENGE IS MINE!

He started laughing maniacaly and then realized someone else was laughing with him. He turned slowly and looked at Ranma standing there, unscathed.and laughing like he hadn't a care in the world.

Ranma : Ryouga, quit trying, while your still remotely close behind.

Ryouga : You think your so good Ranma, but that will be your downfall. When you least expect it, i will get my revenge!

Ryouga turned and ran, with Ranma on his heels. When Ryouga turned a corner Ranma shook his head and chuckled.

Ranma : I'll never find him now. Well, time to get back to the dojo.

Ranma jumped up onto the nearest rooftop in a single jump, and took off like a comet toward the dojo, keeping his energies low enough not to cause a stir-up. When he reach the dojo, he dropped to the ground silently and walked up to the house, passing by Kasumi.

Ranma : Good evening Kasumi

Kasumi *startled* mua, Ranma-kun. Don't scare me like that.

Ranma *smiling* : Sorry Kasumi, sometimes i just do it out of reaction. I'm so used to having to make myself sparse.

Kasumi : It's ok Ranma.

Ranma : Hey, Kasumi?

Kasumi : YES?

Kasumi smiled sweetly at Ranma and he blushed lightly. Ranma shuffled a little bit, scuffing his feet on the ground.

Ranma : U-um, Kasumi. W-would you care to go out for a night tonight?

Kasumi *blushing* : Well Ranma-kun, I-

Akane : Quit hitting on my sister pervert!

Akane, coming from nowhere, slammed her mallet into Ranma's head, and knocked him through the dojo gates, knocking them off their hinges. Ranma came to a stop once he slammed into the brick wall of the opposing house. Nabiki walked up to Ranma as he stood up.

Nabiki : Saotome, i expect you to pay for that.

Nabiki walked away before Ranma could even get in a word.

Ranma : Assholes, all of them. Except for Kasumi, i need to figure out a way to help her get with Dr. Tofu. She is the only one that deserves to be happy.

Ukyo : Hey Ranma-honey. Was it just me, or are you going to be taking out Kasumi on a date?

Ukyo's sing song voice put Ranma on edge, as he looked around and saw her standing in the alley, bradishing her spatula.

Ranma : Yes, i am in a matter of fact. There is nothing anyone can say to change my mind either.

Ukyo : Jackass! I may not be like shampoo, but i won't hesitate to hurt her if you take her out.

Ranma *narrowing eyes* : You do that, and trust me, you will be sorry.

Ukyo : Ranma-honey, we both know you don't hit women.

Ranma : Do you know the reason i don't hit women Ucchan?

Ukyo : No, enlighten me.

Ranma : Because if i hit a woman, she would die. If i used all my power, that is.

Ukyo : What do you mean, if you used all your power. Ranma, you never hold back.

Ranma's laughter filled the air as he walked back into the dojo, without even hesitating to dodge Akane's mallet, and getting thrown back into the wall once again. Ranma crawled out of the hole and laughed like a maniac.

Ranma *under his voice* : just a couple more hours, then i can stop this lie, that is my life.

Ukyo *fearful* : What do you mean, Ranma-honey

Ranma glared at Ukyo with a tired, and angry look in his eyes.

Ranma : I mean, a couple hours, everything will be unveiled. Also i won't have to put up with this bullshit again.

Ranma leapt over the destroyed gates and kicked Akane in the back of her head, sending her flying into the house.

Ranma : AKANE! Ukyo, how dare you!

Ranma ran in to check on Akane, leaving a wide eyed Ukyo watching in morbid fascination. She didn't even have time to dodge when Soun slapped her across the face.

Soun : Ukyo, you are no longer welcome here. Take your hate somewhere else!

Soun walked away from the now crying chef, and back into the house. Ranma, from his window, grinned at Ukyo before turning and leaving her view. Ranma looked at his watch and then at the date, and smiled.

Ranma : I can't wait to be with Brit-chan and Hotaru-chan again. Moreover i can't wait to be with Setsuna-mama.

Ranma allowed a genuine smile to creep on his face, and pretended to fell into a deep slumber. Nabiki in the other room grinned as she heard every word Ranma said.

Nabiki : Now time for some answers.

Ranma smirked, knowing that Nabiki had heard every word. He wanted to get this over with.

Ranma *thinking* : Tomorrow is the day it all begins, or should i say ends.

--- Next morning ---

Ranma bound down the stairs happily and flipped over Akane's attempt to mallet him. Ranma grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the dining area with brute force, breaking the table as she landed. Ranma calmly walked into the room and smiled.

Ranma : Good morning, i trust you all slept well?

Soun : Ranma, how dare you hurt Akane!

Genma : Ranma, how could you hurt your fiancee like that.

Nabiki : Easy, he already is seeing some other people.

Soun *demon head* : HOW DARE YOU!

Ranma : Oh sit down and shut up.

Ranma kicked Soun's face and knocked him down.

Ranma : You will not talk until i am done. Is that understood?

Nabiki : You can't order me around Ranma, i will make sure you pay for this.

Ranma : Nabiki Nabiki, poor little, dillusional, Nabiki. Thinking she's had her hand on everything i've ever done. Thinking she was in total control of my every move. Pathetic really.

For once the ice queen lost her stone look and was shocked.

Ranma : Quite right Nabiki, i've intentionally let you lead me, because i can't remember what i did in the past life. So rather than screw up and ruin my cover, i LET you guide me. However, the time has come to and end, i must thank you for calling all my enemies and fiancees as well.

Ranma dodged glomps and fists alike as the side door opened and let in Mouse, Ryouga, Cologne, Happousai, Taro, Shampoo, Ukyo, Nodoka and the Kunos. Before anything else could happen Ranma increased his aura to an eigth his true power and blew them all back

Ranma : Sit, be quiet. If you attack me, hug me, or try to use anything against me, i will not hesitate to destroy you all.

Cologne : Son-in-law, you are far too young to put up a fight against me.

Cologne blurred from sight and Ranma smirked, and wrote 'Rui' behind his back, and Cologne reappeared next to him, bringing her cane back and knocking him through the wall and embedding him into the dojo.

Cologne : You've gotten weaker, son-in-law.

Ranma *behind Cologne* : Actually, you've gotten older and much, much outclassed old ghoul.

Ranma slapped Cologne across the face, and knocked her against the wall, her body near an unconcious level.

Ranma : Now, no more interuptions.

Everyone looked from Ranma over to Ranma-rui embedded in the wall. Then Rui walked out and stood next to Ranma.

Ranma : Thank you Rui, didn't feel like ripping this place apart just yet.

Rui : No problem, Master.

Then Rui burst into flames and melded back into the tattoo on Ranma's arm. Ranma smiled and sat down, eating the rice Kasumi put in front of him.

Ranma : Thank you Kasumi. NOW, onto more pressing matters. Setsuna, Hotaru, Kage. Come into the light please.

Three female bodies walked into the light from the shadows behind Ranma, and then sat next to him.

Setsuna : Good evening, i am Setsuna Meioh. Ranma's mother.

Hotaru : I am Hotaru Meioh. Ranma's Sister.

Kage : I am Kage Houshi, Ranma's advisor.

Ranma : These are the women you heard me talk about Nabiki-chan.

Nabiki : At least have some respect for your elders Ranma, it won't kill you.

Ranma : practice what you preach Nabiki-chan. I am over four hundred years your elder.

Happousai : What?!? I-impossible!

Setsuna : Quite possible, he is after all the heir to pluto. I alone am over four thousand years old.

Hotaru : Hai, and i am around two hundred years old.

Kage : I am just barely Ranma's junior, at four hundred years old.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the group before them. Once Ranma released his limiters, energy seemed to leak off of his body in mass quantities.

Ranma : Now, back to the thing at hand. I am not Ranma, but rather, i am Ranma from another timeline. I have been to the past to protect *motions to Kage* her son, from his own brother.

Ryouga : Shut up Ranma, and die!

Ryouga threw a headband at Ranma, but tripped at the last minute, and directing the headband at Setsuna.

Ranma : NADARE!

Fireballs burst from Ranma's hand and disentegrated the headbands, and then burned Ryouga to a blackened crisp.

Ranma *not caring* : Had it been otherwise, i would have just up and left, and never returned again. However, more pressing matters seem to have come to hand. Kasumi.

Kasumi : Hai, Ranma-san

Ranma *chuckling* : I hate formalities. Kasumi, would you like to come with us?

Kasumi : H-huh?

Ranma : Kasumi, we're leaving here and moving over to Juuban. There are people there who we can help, and on top of that, if you haven't heard from your *venom* FAMILY. Dr Tofu is moving his office to the Juuban precinct, so he can help more people.

Kasumi : Dr Tofu is leaving?

Ranma : Hai

Kasumi : But, i don't know anyone over there.

Soun : How dare you-

Ranma's glare shut Soun up in record time, a glare that sheltered hate, anger and power in one icy look.

Ranma : I know, and neither do i. But if you come with us, you can meet new people.

Kasumi : I don't have the money to Ranma-kun.

Ranma *shaking his head* : Kasumi, all this is free. I have more than enough money to support the entire country of Japan for eons.

Nabiki's eyes went wide with the prospect of so much money, and her jaw dropped.

Nabiki *thinking* : How could i have been so stupid, this is Ranma Meioh. How many other Ranma's could there be in the world.

Ranma : I know what you are thinking and yes Nabiki, i am the founder of the Kamiya dojo, and also put up the money to build the Juuban high school.

Setsuna : Also, i am the head advisor there.

Ranma : So Kasumi-neechan, will you accept my invitation.

Kasumi : Hai Ranma-sama.

Kasumi got up and headed toward Ranma, but was stopped when Soun and Akane grabbed ahold of her.

Akane : Don't let this pervert lie to you Kasumi!

Soun : I forbid you to go.

Ranma *acidic* : Let her go, or your home and dojo will pay the price. She is a grown women and can make her own decisions. For too long she has held your hands, let her be happy for once. You people are too blind to notice the hurt looks on her face in the morning, or the sad look at night!

Kasumi looked shocked at Ranma, she thought she hid her unhappiness really well.

Ranma : Kasumi, for too long i have heard you cry yourself to sleep. Please, allow me to help you.

Kasumi shook off Akane and Soun, then walked over to Ranma as he stood and she hugged him.

Ranma : I accept you, Kasumi Meioh. Welcome to the family.

Hotaru smiled and hugged Ranma and Kasumi.

Hotaru : Oneechan!

Setsuna smiled and for one of the rarer moments in life, the senshi of Pluto laughed a genuine laugh, and hugged onto her new found family. Akane growled and got ready to pounce at Ranma for taking her sister, but was stopped by Nodoka.

Nodoka : You are lost to him Akane, it is far to late to show any love to him.

Akane : I don't love that pervert!

Akane ran up the doors and slammer her door shut.

TO BE CONTINUED........

(1)- Dragon suicide explosion


	10. Beginning of Time, Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma held Hotaru's hand as they walked out of the Tendo dojo, and toward a cab, waiting for them to take them back to Juuban. Soun came running out of the house and stopped at the front gates.

Soun : Kasumi! if you leave this compound you are never welcome back!

Ranma : Careful Soun, one could see that as a clan feud. Do you really want me as your enemy

Ranma grinned maliciously and let more and more of Ki seep out of his body, until he was glowing a fierce golden, but not triggering his transformation.

Ranma : I still haven't reached the peek, start a clan war and yours will perish.

Kasumi didn't have to look at her father to know the hated stare that was driving into her back, wordlessly she stepped into the cab followed by Hotaru and Ranma. The cab started away from the dojo and pretty soon wasn't even in the distant horizon. Genma came out from the house and put his hand on Soun's shoulder.

Genma : Don't worry old friend, we'll get her back.

Soun : No, i want nothing to do with her now.

Nabiki : daddy!

Soun : NOTHING! She's dead to me.

--- Juuban ---

Ranma got out of the cab and took hold of Kasumi's hand, helping her out of the cab, followed by Hotaru, Setsuna and Kage.

Ranma : Tomorrow we'll go shopping for you Kasumi.

Kasumi : No, i don't want to cause you any more trouble Ranma-kun.

Ranma *laughing* : Kasumi, in case you don't remember, i was the one who invited you. Do you think i would have if i didn't want you to be here?

Kasumi started to cry and Ranma's visage softened quite a bit. He took hold of Kasumi and held her in his arms, letting her cry her heart out. Ranma led her into the house and sat on the couch, continuing to let her cry. Pretty soon afterwards, Kasumi fell asleep in Ranma's arms and he smiled down at her soft form.

Ranma : Good night, Kasumi-chan.

Ranma kept Kasumi in his arms all night, and in the morning when the sun started to shine, Kasumi woke up and yawned. Once she stopped yawning, she stretched a bit and accidently pushed her tightly bound fist into Ranma's cheek.

Kasumi : Oh my, i'm sorry Ranma-kun

Ranma : Not at all.

Kasumi then realized that she was talking to Ranma, and she had just woken up. She stood up and looked around, not recognizing the house as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

Ranma : Kasumi, iraashai

Kasumi *softly crying* : Tadaima

Ranma smiled and hugged her once again, before getting up from his vantage point and going into the kitchen. He started to cook breakfast for his family when there was an explosion outside. Ranma sighed and stopped cooking, choosing to walk outside and investigate the explosion. Once he was on the back deck he looked at the dust cloud as it started to dissappear.

Ryouga : Ranma, i challenge you!

Ranma : P-chan, it's an insult that you would attack a home housing women. If you challenge me you run the chance of being banished from seeing any of them, as well as being banished from my house. If that doesn't get you to stop, i also have the right to call the police.

Ryouga : Ranma, cut the bullshit!

Ryouga took a handful of his bandana's and threw them at Ranma, totally disregarding Kasumi standing right by Ranma. Ranma turned and put his arms around Kasumi, taking the bandana's sharp edges into his skin.

Ranma : P-chan, for the assault of my family, prepare to feel pain.

Ranma's aura winked into existance as he blurred forward and slammed an open palm against his chest, throwing him through the wall behind him. Ryouga stumbled back up and shook his head in dismay.

Ranma : Ryouga, up until now i've gone extremely easy on you, but you will get no mercy for attacking my family.

Ranma wrote into the air 'Setsuna' and fire kicked up around his body, burning off his clothes and growing in intensity. Ryouga shook with fear as Setsuna came into view, then opened his eye, looking at Ryouga. He only had time to gasp as he was set ablaze and burned alive.

Ranma : Now, if you try to attack my family again, i won't be so lenient.

Ranma walked back into the house with Kasumi in Tow, leaving a scorched Ryouga laying on his stomach in the back yard. Ranma smiled to Kasumi and continued on with making breakfast, letting her relax at the table. Ranma came back with a western made breakfast, and some rice.

Ranma : I can't make food quite as good as you, but i hope it will suffice.

Kasumi took a quick taste and dropped her fork.

Ranma : K-Kasumi? *thinking* oh no, oh no, oh no.

Kasumi : Mua Ranma-kun, it's a little better than mine.

Ranma looked wide eyed at Kasumi and fell over onto his head, before getting up and laughing with her. Setsuna and Hotaru then came down the stairs when they heard laughter and sat at the table.

Setsuna : Remember Ranma, school today.

Ranma : *SIGH* i know. *muttering* you'd think after four hundred years she could be more understanding.

Setsuna *eye twitching* : What was that Ranma?

Ranma : N-NOTHING!

Kasumi *giggling* : What should i do here Ranma?

Ranma : Actually Kasumi, i would like you to attend school as well, that way until things cool down i can keep an eye out for you and Hotaru. Something's out there that i can't place my finger on, and it's quite evil.

Kasumi : H-hai.

Ranma : Umm, Sestuna-mama, can you do me a favor?

Setsuna : Way ahead of you Ranma, in your room, on your dresser.

Ranma's smile grew with a passion as he took off up the stairs and grabbed and item off of the dresser, looking at it with happiness. Kasumi stared blankly at where Ranma had just been.

Kasumi : What was that about?

Setsuna : Ranma, for four hundred years, has been without his love. So i took some of the crystals found on the moon, and forged a mirror that will allow the user, once a tear is shed on it, to see what the person most desires. For Ranma, i would have to assume that it would be Brittany.

Kasumi : Brittany?

Hotaru : Ranma-neechan's girl friend.

Ranma : She's not my girlfriend.

Ranma spoke sullenly as he sat down at the table and tossed the mirror onto it half-heartedly. Setsuna picked it up and looked into it, almost dropping the mirror in shock.

Ranma : Aparently, i'm not needed.

Kasumi looked back and forth between the two and noticed the atmosphere get colder.

Kasumi : Ranma, come now, it can't be that bad.

Ranma almost growled as he snatched the mirror from Setsuna and handed it to Kasumi.

Ranma *acidic* : Look for yourself.

Kasumi blinked and looked into the mirror, and saw a women scantly clad in a garter, and panties.

Kasumi : Who is this?

Ranma : It's Brittany, and from the look of it, she is going to marry stripe.

Kasumi : Aren't you happy for her?

Ranma : NO!

Kasumi : I-i'm sorry Ranma-kun.

Ranma : no, i should be apologizing. In the last life i died trying to stop that marriage from happening. Aparently it was all in vain.

Kasumi set the mirror face down on the table and in doing such, everyone failed to see Brittany start crying and holding her sister.

--- Digger's mansion ---

Brittany and Brianna were trying to fit Brittany into a tight garter, that didn't seem to likely that it would fit on a were-cheetah, but none the less tried squeezing her into it.

Brittany : PULL!

Brianna : I AM PULLING! Either this is quite a few sizes too small, or you've put on weight girl.

Brittany : like hell! PULL DAMNIT!

They finally get it on, and it accents her beauty by tenfold, making her leaner and more 'pronounced'. She looks at herself in the mirror and pictures Ranma beside her, picking her up and carrying her over the threshold. Suddenly there is a purple glow to the room as Brittany turns and looks into the full sized mirror on her wall. Her eyes widen as she sees Ranma at the table, visibly shaken and at the verge of tears.

Brittany *softly* : Ran-chan

Her hand reaches out and carresses his face against the mirror, gently.

Brittany *crying* : I miss you so much.

She saw Ranma slam his hands on the table and standing up, growling.

Brittany : What's wrong?

--- Ranma ---

Ranma slams his palms against the table and stood up, growling and extremely pissed off as he caught a glimpse of Prime in the mirror.

Ranma : screw this, i'm going to stop that wedding, i have ten years before i am truly needed here. Mother PLEASE!

Setsuna : Fine Ranma, but i expect you return here.

Ranma : no worries, i finish what i start remember?

Setsuna smiled and nodded, then summoned her garnet staff and opened a portal and let him walk through before shutting it again.

Setsuna : He will be late, it's time to push Recca's training Kage.

Kage : How do you know?

Kasumi : If you know Ranma, he likes to make an entrance.

They share a knowing smile and get up, heading toward the school.

--- Digger's Mansion ---

A blinding light appears in front of the church and Ranma steps out, hearing bells and voices he allows a smile.

Ranma : Time to break this wedding up.

Ranma walked up to the door, opened it and then walked through. Then he headed to where he heard the voices and came across Prime and Stripe.

Prime : Remember son, after you take Brittany elin diggers on your honeymoon, you are to take her to Shang-gra-la and keep her quarenteened until we extract her DNA. Then you may kill her.

Ranma gritted his teeth and was about to barge in when he heard what Stripe replied with.

Stripe : Father, i really wish to keep her alive afterwards.

Prime : OH?

Stripe : Yes, she would make good breeding material for our men. I'm sure she could take one or two, maybe three at a time.

Prime laughed at his sons devious plan and they faded from Ranma's hated sight. Ranma stepped through the door and looked about the room. Then he headed toward the room he felt Brittany's aura pulsating from. Sadness and happiness, a mixture of the two. Ranma jumped up the stairs three at a time, before stopping and coming across a plan of his own. Ranma jumped over the side of the railing as voices which belonged to Brianna and Gina heading toward him.

Gina : Poor Brittany, when i see Ranma again i'm going to hurt him.

Ranma cringed as he remembered the first time Gina had planned to hurt him.

Brianna : You? Just wait til hurt bots one through seventy find his sorry hide.

Ranma sighed, but shrugged since he couldn't blame them. They didn't know what transpired on the mountain that one time. Once he heard the voices dissappear around the corner, he followed them into where the wedding was to be held, before summoning Rui to shelter his form with that of another. Ranma's shadow stood seven feet and two inches, muscles buldging and hair spikede upward like it was out of control. He smiled as he looked in the mirror.

Ranma *thinking* : Looks like my true form. Nicely done Rui.

Rui : Thank you, master.

Ranma walked out of the bathroom and took a seat toward the front of the church area. He sat soundless next to Brianna and hoped to god that she didn't take the wrong impression by his being there. He looked around and then leaned over toward Brianna and Gina.

Ranma-rui : Excuse me, but what time is the wedding going to start?

Brianna : Huh? Oh, it should start in a few moments.

Brianna's eyes grew little hearts in them as she took in Ranma's Rui form.

Brianna : And who might you be, oh hunkster?

Ranma-rui : Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Rui, Rui kaosu.

Brianna : I'm Brianna Diggers. How do you know Brittany, i would remember if i ever saw someone as handsome as you.

Ranma-rui : Hmm, well we meet in Jade, quite a while ago. In fact i didn't think she would remember me, but then i got a letter in the mail.

Brianna narrowed her eyes at Ranma, and he started to sweat a bit.

Brianna : I don't remember Brittany sending any letters to anyone in Jade.

As Ranma was getting ready to book out of there howerver Theo, who heard everything, stepped in.

Theo : Ah Rui Kaosu, long time no see, how is the FAMILY?

Ranma-rui *grimacing* : They are fine, i'm here to... *spared a glance at Brianna* keep a promise to Brittany.

Theo *smiling* : Good to hear, good to hear. Shhhh it's about to starts.

Ranma turned and looked at Brittany as she walked down the aisle in a beautiful magic crafted wedding dress.

Ranma *under breath* : she's beautiful, even more so than i remember.

Then he followed Brittany all the way to the front and for the first time noticed Prime and Stripe standing by the altar. His visage change dramatically as he grew angrier and even angrier as time passed. Then the priest cleared his throat and took out a book.

Priest : Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to honor Brittany elin Diggers, and Stripe gia Winthrope(1).

Ranma tuned out the Priest as he stared at Prime's back darkly. His anger and hatred almost at their peek. His fist clenching and unclenching by his side as he stared at the the two. Theo noticed this and couldn't believe the power he was letting off, most of it hatred and contempt for Prime, but none the less power.

Priest : If anyone protests against this wedding, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Ranma grinned and stood up.

Ranma-rui : I protest to this wedding, with a passion. I won't allow such assholes to marry one such at Brittany. Stripe-gia, i challenge you.

Stripe : Pardon? Do i know you?

Brianna *whispering* : What the hell are you doing?!?

Ranma grinned wide and stepped up to the altar, his form still illusioned inside of Rui's body.

Ranma : Stripe-gia, do you accept this challenge or forfeit Brittany's hand?

Stripe looked at Prime then whispered a few choice words, before Prime finally nodded.

Stripe : I accept. Brittany, go wait over there

Stripe pushed her down the side of the stand and she tripped over her dress dropping down five steps. Ranma moved to help her but was stopped when he had to dodge a kick to his head.

Ranma : So, you would rather attack me, then help the bride YOU pushed?

Stripe : Shut up and fight, if she wasn't so fat from eating tuna all the time, she would be fine.

Ranma *growling* : I am so going to enjoy this fight. BUT

Stripe : but?

Ranma raised his hand as mass amounts of energy collected, then he opened his palm and a orb'd shape ball of energy appeared.

Ranma : world, shaking!

Ranma slammed his fist into the ground and the energy orb screamed toward Stripe, who barely had time to jump out of the way.

Ranma : while i usually don't pick on those weaker than me, you don't have the right to marry her.

Stripe : I am honor bound to marry, that whore.

Ranma : Actually, your honor bound NOT to be near her, or her family. Remember, prime?

Prime : N-no way. Y-your dead!

Brittany's eyes went wide as she stared at the new comer. Then Ranma put his arm out and wrote 'Rui' in the air, letting the illusion disperse into flames around her him.

Ranma : Don't worry, i am far from dead. I have actually four hundred more years of combat experience since the last time. Now, you have two choices prime.

Prime *shaking* : Y-yes?

Ranma : A, you leave this place and never come back. B, i force this rule upon you and then let the underlords do whatever they want.

Prime : Y-you'd kill me, over a tramp?

Ranma : I see you've gone with choice number two, thank you. NOW DIE!

Ranma wrote out 'Resshin' in the air, and the head dragon exploded from his back and rose to it's full height, staring down at Prime.

Ranma : Resshin, Space comet destruction.

Resshin glowed a fierce red as his form snaked around Prime and took him to the skys, letting the air course through his lungs and imploding them. Then Resshin squeezed his form until blood seeped from Prime's eyes, before bursting. Then Resshin flung Prime into a asteroid belt, finishing it off with a blast of fire, before returning to the confines of Ranma's back.

Ranma *breathing hard* : I-it is done.

Ranma wiped the sweat from his head and took a few deep breathes. Ranma then stood up and looked sadly at Brittany.

Ranma : Brit-chan, i am sorry.

Brittany ran and threw her arms around Ranma hugging him tightly and kissing his lips passionately.

Brittany : No, Ran-chan, i am sorry. I was stupid to hide my feelings. How did you know i was going to marry Stripe.

Ranma : Well this morning, or whenever that was, i looked into a magic mirror that allowed me to see what i most desires and i saw you.

Everyone in the audience aww'd, making the two blush deep red.

Ranma : Then i saw Prime and Stripe watching you while you got dressed in the garter, and you were crying. So i put off destiny for a while to come and stop this wedding.

Brittany : Aww, Ran-chan, you put off destiny for me?

Ranma : Y-yes?

Brittany *smiling* : I'm glad you came back Ranma, how long can you stay?

Ranma : I'm not quite sure, i have to ask Sestuna-mama.

Then a bright flash of purple appears in the corner of the chapel, and Setsuna runs over to Ranma.

Setsuna : What are you doing Ranma! It's been ten years, why are you still here!

Ranma : I just got here! How the hell can ten years pass already!

Setsuna : Every place in the timeline goes by different times, while only hours pass here, years pass in the other time. We need your help BAD. Recca just beat the enemy before Kurei, but he's in no shape to fight.

Ranma : Fine. Brittany, will you come with me?

Brittany just nodded dumbly, not sure what was going on, but sure she would never leave Ranma. They walked through a portal leading into the other realm, leaving a thoroughly confused group of people there for a wedding.

--- Recca ---

Recca fell limply to the ground, his body burned, bruised and bleeding from all pours.

Referee : Double KO!

Kurei shook his head sadly at the old man who called himself immortal. He dropped down from the cliff and walked to the center of the ring.

Kurei : Recca Hanabishi has been defeated, no one is left on the team Hokage. Therefore -

Ranma : STOP! I will fight in place of Recca.

Ranma flipped from the stands, and lands in the center of the ring by Kurei.

Ranma : Is this acceptable?

Kurei : I don't think one as weak as yourself could replace a flame master, but i'm always willing to take chances.

Ranma : Don't worry about being weak or facing a flame master, i'm about as strong as they come.

Before Kurei could react, Ranma flashed out and wrote 'saiha' as an fire blade ripped from his wrist, and he held it up.

Ranma : Saiha!

Kurei was shocked and speechless to say the least, he could feel the power that this individual was giving off, and for once. Kurei was afraid for his life.

TO BE CONTINUED............

(1) - i don't know what the priest says at the altar, so i made up something : )


	11. Beginning of Time, Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************** Beginning of time ***************

Kurei took a tentative step back and his eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Ranma. 

Kurei *thinking* : This is impossible, there was only supposed to be two flame masters, me and that boy Recca. Where did this other one come from?!?!

Ranma gave his traditional smirk and looked over the referee.

Referee : Ok, Fighters, on your ready. FIGHT!

Ranma dashed forward at near impossible speeds and slashed downward toward Kurei's leg and succeeded in slicing a long burning gash across the bottom of it. Kurei howled in pain and fell to the ground, gripping his scorched foot.

Kurei : W-what are you? N-no one has ever struck me.

Ranma smiled smugly and stood up and allowed Saiha to vanish. He started to walk away from Kurei and waved over his shoulder to him.

Ranma : Your not worth my troubles, forfeit or I will be forced to hurt you. Even more than what Recca would've done. You might not be able to notice, but I'm sure that he's a lot more powerful than you, especially when his precious Hime is in trouble. Do you think that he would be a pushover?

Kurei : A weakling like him, more than likely he would've been.

Ranma stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kurei with a wide grin on his face.

Ranma : Trust me, he could probably give me a run for my money if he tried hard. Not to mention, that with time, he will become a lot like me in a fashion. Well, enough talk.

Ranma's hand flashed out and wrote 'kuko' and allowed the flames of the dragon engulf him and his body. Kurei started laughing maniacally. 

Kurei : Fool, can't even control his own power. He bit off more than he could chew this time.

Ranma smirked from inside the flames and his hand appeared outside of the fires and the flames seemed to trace around his fingers. He pulled back his hand and allowed the flames to follow. When he threw his hand forward again a molten ball of fire burned up the ground heading toward Kurei.

Ranma : Flame Bomb bombardment!

The fire ripped apart Kurei's body savagely limb by limb, making the weak stomached people vomit. Ranma turned and jumped up onto the ledge where Brittany and his family waited for him. When he got up there he was surprised when a dark orb of black and gold surrounded his form and dissipated leaving nothing in it's wake.

Brittany : Ranma!!!!!!!!

Setsuna : Ranma!

Kurei laughed from his vantage point on the ground of the stage, holding a golden orb that was glowing. Upon closer inspection you saw 'Ryuukei' written inside of the ball.

Kurei : You'll never see that bastard again!

Kage : N-No!

Kurei : That's right Houshi, this is the Exile elemental weapon. It destroys every last memory from the persons mind and sends him to a different dimension. However, it can't fully seal off memories, but there's a damn good chance you won't see your precious Ranma again!

Kurei laughed out loud once again, as Recca regained his consciousness and looked around him. He looked up and saw almost everyone on his team crying, and a unknown woman with spotted hair collapse to the ground in tears.

Recca : Huh? Where'd Ranma?

Brittany : H-He's gone. That bastard sent him to another dimension using an elemental weapon called Exile. H-He's not coming back.

Brittany broke down crying again as Recca clenched his fist and growled. Then everything went white.

*****

In another time, a couple had just given birth to a overly healthy baby boy. Oddly enough, the boy had what seemed like tattoo's written all over his forearms and his back. The doctors didn't know what to make of it, but it wasn't hurting the boy, so they sent him home with the parents. Through the course of six years, the boy had a fairly normal life, if you consider meeting up with the sailor senshi whenever a youma attacked. This time they told him he went to far, when he had interfered with the fight, in order to save one of the senshi. Once the youma was destroyed they all crowded around the boy.

Mars : What the heck kid, what did you think you were doing?

Ranma : Protecting those who can't protect themselves.

Venus : And how would you protect yourself?

Ranma : If I die, I die.

Ranma said it with such ease that it scared the scouts. 

Moon : Why would a young kid like yourself think like that?

Ranma : If you think about what you are doing, you too are also putting your lives on the line, to protect people.

Jupiter : Idiot! We have magic on our side, what's your excuse!

Ranma : I can't really explain it, but ever since I was born I was able to use my Ki like an extension of my body.

To put further influence into his point, Ranma focused and his battle aura sprung to life, making Mercury's computer beep as a extremely powerful energy reading waived off of the boy in question. Before long, Ranma's energy signature increased in volume and ruptured the ground beneath him, creating a small crater where he stands. Once he got his point across Ranma stopped all power increase and the aura around him disbursed with a slight boom and a shimmering of the air. Ranma shrugged once all the scouts stopped their fish face impressions.

Ranma : So, as you can see, I am far from helpless. Those things couldn't even touch me.

Ranma without further questions jumped into the air and seemingly vanished from view.

*****

Pluto watched the meeting of Ranma and the sailor scouts with quite a watchful eye, as she too saw the demonstration. 

Pluto *to herself* : That boy, where have I seen him before.

Pluto shrugged it off as a fated meeting between the two, and failed to see the rippling timeline that happened as soon as he met them. She walked into the back of the time gates, then sat down in a chair that just seemingly appeared. 

Pluto : I swear I've seen him someplace before, but where.

She sighed and teleported back to her house, and walked down the stairs to sit at the table with the rest of her roommates.

Haruka : Well , well, what have we got here?

Setsuna : Stow it Haruka, I'm not in the mood for your bitching period. Or should I say period bitching.

Haruka flushed with anger, but was calmed down with a touch from Michiru. She then looked at Setsuna with a questioning glance.

Setsuna *sigh* : Well, you see, the scouts met with an individual today that was seemingly too powerful for the gates to track his future.

Michiru : Is that possible? 

Setsuna : It shouldn't be, it's like his being here was never planned from the beginning. In fact, it's almost like he appeared from thin air. However that shouldn't be possible since the gates of time track all time distortions.

Haruka : So what's the problem? If he's a threat to the timeline, we have to kill him.

Hotaru and Setsuna were a bit put off by Haruka's casual display of killing someone. Never before had they been forced to take a human life in the whole three and a half years of being sailor scouts. Now this person steps into the picture, and from the little information we know, Haruka wants to take a life that hasn't proved it's evil nature.

Hotaru : Haruka-papa, I can't believe you would even mention killing someone. 

Hotaru started to cry slightly and slammed down the utensils, then ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Setsuna leveled a glare at Haruka and stood up from her chair, slamming her palms on the table and looking Haruka in the eyes.

Setsuna : Don't you ever try to take a human life without looking at the consequences. I've made that mistake before, and it leads to self destruction, and more over you might've destroyed a innocent's life. What if his life is swirling with chaos, I believe that it would've been enough to stop the time gates from seeing his future.

Setsuna walked away from Haruka calmly. Once she was out of sight, she let her defenses down and started to cry.

Setsuna *to herself, crying* : That boy, he looks so much like---

*******

Setsuna walked in her nightgown around the Pluto's castle halls. She was smiling like no tomorrow as she saw her son in the garden, dancing about.

Setsuna : Good morning, Kei-kun.

Kei : Good morning, mother.

Setsuna : When did you learn how to dance?

Kei : Actually, this isn't a dance. I asked the guards on Uranus to train me in some unarmed combat. You wouldn't believe the potential they said I have. It's almost unbelievable.

Setsuna : Well, as long as you don't hurt yourself, or others. I don't mind you learning unarmed combat, but remember son. That in the end you are the sole heir to Pluto's knights.

Kei : Mother, can I ask you a question?

Setsuna : SURE!

Kei : Well, who was my father?

Setsuna's visage darkened as she recalled Kei's father's memory.

Setsuna : You wouldn't have known him. In fact, I wish I could forget him. He left us for the senshi of Uranus.

Kei : Oh.

Setsuna : Why ask this all of a sudden?

Kei : Because, I was approached by a seer of Saturn. According to him, father made an agreement to engage me to the senshi of Saturn. It was made with the king of Saturn himself. Don't ask me what the king of Saturn and pops was doing in a drinking hall though. 

Setsuna fumed to herself as she cursed that bastard Amneg for the umpteenth time.

Setsuna : I will talk to King Saturn about dissolving that agreement.

Kei nodded and went back to his Kata, totally missing the look of anger on the senshi of Pluto's face.

*******

Setsuna *sigh* : Not even a week after that day, the moon kingdom fell. I hope Kei made it. 

She sat on her bed and looked down at a translucent photo of her standing by Kei, who was holding a crystal rose for Hotaru.

Setsuna *thinking* : Kei........

After a few years of attacks and saves from Ranma and the sailor scouts alike. Ranma was ten years old and Genma was about to throw him into the pit of cats. Setsuna watched the whole thing from the time gates and looked ahead to see the results. Only when she did, she found only a crater in the east side of China. It was all gone, this was the result of teaching the kid this technique. She quickly teleported to the scene. Genma looked up when he felt a large power heading for him.

Setsuna : Dead scream!

The blast just barely missed Genma when he jumped out of the way. She quickly recovered and shot another at his fat form.

Genma : What the hell are you doing you crazy lady!?!

Pluto : what you are about to do is going to set the world on a course of utter destruction. I can't allow it!

She froze time using her garnet orb and walked up to Genma, and readied an attack that would destroy him. When she got close enough and gathered the energy necessary for the attack, the world resumed. She let the blast rip from the orb at point blank and smirked when the fat bastard wasn't going to be able to dodge. Just before Genma the attack just dissolved into nothingness. 

Pluto : W-What?!?

Ranma : I'm sorry lady, but I can't allow you to hurt my father. He might be a selfish bastard, but he doesn't deserve to die.

She looked over to Ranma, who was untying himself from the ropes with a graceful ease. He lowered himself to the ground and walked toward the fat martial artist and then looked over to the senshi of time. 

Ranma : I don't know what would've happened, but that is besides the point. Pops wants me to learn this technique to make me stronger. 

Pluto : Would you put your strength above the world? 

Ranma thought for a moment and to Pluto it felt like the world had shifted to make an exception for this kid. 

Ranma : I guess not. That would be stupid wouldn't it. If I became stronger, and the world was destroyed, what would be the point? 

Pluto : I'm glad we see things eye to eye. Also, you might want to ditch that bastard of a father before he gets you cursed to turn into a girl, pig, or something. 

Ranma : Until Genma here is dead, I have to follow him. It's a matter of honor. 

Pluto : Does honor demand that you sacrifice everything you ever learned and become an arrogant bastard who depends on only yourself? 

Ranma : No, but honor demands I become a man amongst men. 

Pluto walked toward Ranma and put her hand on his shoulder. 

Pluto : If you ever need a place to stay, call me. 

She gave him a card and he stared at it for the longest time before giving her a small nod. Pluto smiled and vanished into a portal that was just created. Ranma stared at the card for a little longer, and unconsciously dodged a fist meant to knock him out. 

Genma : You can't abandon your father Ranma! 

Ranma : Why can't I? You've done nothing but turn my life into a living hell. Before it gets out of hand, I'm taking control. 

Ranma focused an ounce of true power into his attacks as he hard pressed Genma in an barrage of attacks. Genma got lucky once or twice as his strikes hit Ranma's chest. Ranma just looked at him and laughed, before pummeling Genma into the ground, and walking toward the general direction of Tokyo. 

Ranma : Now, to find that nice lady.

*****

It was now late night in the mid January season. Snow was on the ground and the weather was a little below freezing. Everyone stared at the idiotic kid who was walking through the streets in a T-shirt and sweatpants, his breath leaving trails in the air as wisps of hot breath left his mouth. He looked down at the card and then at the house in front of him and allowed a smile to be plastered on his face.

Ranma : I finally found it.

Ranma walked up to the front door and knocked. A woman wearing a look shirt and jeans answered the door and gave a half glare at Ranma.

Haruka : Yes?

Ranma : Um... I'm looking for-

Haruka : Sorry, haven't seen it.

Haruka slams the door in Ranma's face and walks away from the door. Ranma sits on the doorsteps and thinks.

Ranma : Well shit, what a mean little -

The door opens and Setsuna steps out. She's wearing a gray woman's business suit and looks at Ranma in surprise.

Setsuna : Ranma, what are you doing here?

Ranma : I stopped the craziness in my life, and left my father.

Ranma said it with such confidence that Setsuna almost had a hard time believing it. However one look in his eyes she realized he was tearing himself apart from the inside.

Setsuna : Well, I have to go to work. Why don't you come with me, and we can have lunch together and talk. OK?

Ranma brightened at the prospect of food. He nodded and followed Setsuna from behind, slowly catching up with her and walking beside her. His head was plastered to the ground as they walked toward the school.

Setsuna : Ranma, are you sure your ok?

Ranma : Never been better.

He put on a smile that could fail the best of people. Unfortunately for him, Setsuna has too much experience hiding her emotions.

Setsuna : Ok, then let's talk when we get to school.

Ranma : School?!? Uh-uh, no way!

Ranma stopped and sat on the ground, refusing to budge. Setsuna looked at him, chuckled then smiled, thinking how much of a kid he looks like at the moment.

Ranma :What's so funny?

Setsuna : Just thinking about my son.

Ranma looked her up and down incredulously and then blinked.

Ranma : Your too thin to have had a kid.

Setsuna : Gee, don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. But yes, I've had a kid. His name was Kei.

Ranma : Was?

Setsuna : He... died, a long time ago.

Ranma : Oh.... I'm so sorry.

Setsuna : It's ok, you didn't know.

Ranma got up and took Setsuna's hand into his own and walked toward the school, not saying another word. Ranma looks at the ground again once they reach the school grounds, and he noticed all the looks he was getting. He blushed slightly, but composed himself quickly.

Ranma : Why are they staring at us like that?

Setsuna : Because, I'm not very outgoing with my emotions. It must shock them to see me with a young boy, and holding hands no less.

Ranma : Not outgoing? In the last hour you've laughed, smiled and held my hand. If anything, your the model mother.

Setsuna blushed slightly and the boys from their classroom screamed something about the end of the world. Ranma beams with false cheer and pulls Setsuna's arm as he runs into the building laughing with joy.

Setsuna *whispering* : Ranma, what are you doing?

Ranma : Giving a show.

Setsuna : why?!?

Ranma stopped as soon as they were inside the school and looked up into Setsuna's eyes.

Ranma : Because, your too pretty to not be smiling.

Setsuna flushed with embarrassment and Ranma smiled. He then looked up and around at all the kids staring at him.

Ranma : What, do I have something on my face?

There was a massive face fault that resounded around the school.

Setsuna : Let's go Ranma. I've got work to do, and we have a long talk ahead of us.

Boy : Oooo, getting it on with the counselor. Way to go, there's a lot of guys that have been trying to get THERE with her.

Ranma turned his head slowly toward the boy who said it, and his eyes spoke volumes. His eyes held such a anger and disgust for the boy, that his eyes almost sparkled with fire.

Ranma : What the hell did you just say?

The coldness behind Ranma's voice made the guy piss his pants.

------------- TO BE CONTINUED --------------

Yes I know, quite a cliffhanger YET AGAIN.

However, I wanted to put it up tonight for those who wanted to read it.

Also, I just got some new games for gamecube, MYSTIC WARRIORS, and METROID PRIME, so I don't know when the next release will be.

======POLL=======

Should I create an Ranma/Onegai Teacher fanfic?

e-mail me at Recca@aemail4u.com with your answer. ALSO, throw some ideas at me for the next couple chapters, I'm at a loss right now :)


	12. Beginning of Time, Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way. 

***** = memory   
------- = another location 

+++++ = another location in the memory :D 

************** Beginning of time *************** 

Ranma started toward the boy who had insulted Setsuna, his eyes fixed into a glare that could stop even the most powerful of men.

Ranma : What the hell did you just say?

Boy : N-nothing man. Can't you take a joke?

Ranma : It's funny to you when you put others down? Is that how you get your kicks?

Ranma was now directly in front of the boy. How a high school student was afraid of a ten year old, none of the other boys knew. What they did know, is that the kid was deadly serious.

Ranma *sneering and whispering* : I hate people like you, now apologize.

The boy bowed low before Setsuna and mumbled apologies while looking at her feet. Setsuna blushed as she looked toward Ranma, who was wearing a smirk.

Setsuna : It's ok, just don't let it happen again.

Ranma chuckled and walked back to Setsuna, and taking her hand again. They walked toward the administrations office at their own leisure. When they got there, Setsuna let Ranma into her office and offered him a seat.

Ranma : Wow, so this is your office huh?

Setsuna : Yes. Ranma, about what you did earlier.

Setsuna had a slight blush on her cheeks as she talked to Ranma, having a hard time looking into his blue-gray eyes. 

Ranma : yes?

Setsuna : Thank you.

Ranma looked at her strangely and then looked down to his hands, as he fiddled with a pen he had picked up.

Ranma : No problem. A woman like yourself shoulder have to put up with idiots like him. I'm just sorry he had said it in the first place.

Ranma looked up at Setsuna when he didn't get a response to anything and saw her staring at him, her mouth agape

Ranma : W-what's wrong?

Setsuna *brink of tears* : K-kei?

Ranma blinked a couple times and then touched his forehead, getting an intense searing pain for his reward.

*****

Kei danced about the enemy, his dance a deadly one that spoke volumes of his power. Each move more powerful than the last, and taking out generals and canon fodder alike.

Beryl : Insolent whelp! Why can't my minions kill such a weakling!

Kei jumped over a sword that was aimed at his legs, and landed on the flat of the blade. He ran up the sword carefully and kicked the wielder in the head, using it as a springboard and coming back behind another. He slashed out his hand, making a wide arc and cutting the demon in half. Pluto glanced over her shoulder toward her son, and watched in a transfixed horror as he casually took care of the over powering demons. Setsuna looked behind him and saw a demon wielding a soul sword, stalking toward Kei's back.

Setsuna : Kei! WATCH OUT!

Setsuna tried to run to him, but a sword penetrated through the back of her shoulder and burst through the front, leaving her staring at the edge of the blade. She looked behind her and saw a grinning Youma.

Youma : Don't dismiss me so soon, Pluto trash. 

Kei stared at the sword penetrating from his mothers shoulder and snapped in anger. His power radiated from him and leaked out as he slashed about and kicked around. His power quickly draining as he pushed himself to try to save his mother.

Setsuna : NO! Kei! Stay away!

Kei didn't hear a word. It fell on deaf ears as he went about his mission. He was a Pluto knight, he was the bodyguard to the throne. None of that mattered, the only thing he wanted to save, was his mother. At any cost. A sword caught his foot and blood splashed out, as he fell to the ground in pain. Before he could move, he was surrounded with dozens of swords pointed at him. Before he could do anything, the swords descended and pierced his body. With his dying wish, he ignited all his available Ki, creating a small super nova and tearing apart the land as it ripped through the ground. He glanced through the energy and into his mothers eyes, and apologized, before dying.

+++++++

Serenity stared at her viewing orb with shimmering eyes. She knew the kingdom of Pluto was under attack, but it would be too late before she could help them.

Serenity : Gather the senshi.

The guards seemed spooked at how monotone the queen's voice was, but nonetheless left in a hurry and summoned the remaining senshi.

Serenity : Inner and outer senshi alike, there has been a death amongst the guards of Pluto. Some of you have known him since he was young and some of you hate him because of his power. Never the less, he has died. He disobeyed my direct order to retreat, in order to save the senshi of Pluto.

Pluto hung her head in shame, tears glimmering in the side of her eyes. All the scouts stared at her, and the first time since childbirth that she showed emotions.

Serenity : No judgment can be passed on the dead. Onto more pressing matters now, we know Beryl is on the move and will be attacking the moon kingdom. When, is still beyond us.

Setsuna blocked out the rest of the meeting and vowed to get revenge, her mind setting on one course of action and she glared at Serenity. She spoke so casually of her sons death, and then stated about more pressing matters. Before the meeting was done, she lowered a glare that could freeze fire in it's place at the queen, before disappearing. The queen sighed and continued with the meeting. Pluto sat at the gates of time and cried her eyes out. Nothing stopping the tears, not even memories.

********

Ranma looked up from his seat and at Setsuna, who was currently crying against the desk, her arms folded around her head.

Ranma : M-mother?

Setsuna's head snapped up and stared at Ranma like he had grown a third head.

Setsuna : If you are joking with me Ranma, I will kill you where you sit.

Ranma : Mother, it's Kei. What happened? Last thing I knew was that I used all my extra energy to save you. Then blackness, until now.

Setsuna got up and ran over to Ranma-kei, crying and hugged onto him for life. Once she reigned in her emotions, she pulled back and slapped Ranma.

Ranma : Ouch, what was that for!

Setsuna : Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me?!?

Ranma : Sheesh, I just wake up, and I'm already being punished. It's good to see your alive mother. I dreaded having to use that technique, but you are more important to me.

Setsuna : Now you know how I feel. Do you know how lonely and stressing it is to live for seven thousand years, with the burden of knowing your son sacrificed himself for you to live?!?

Ranma : Can't say I do. However, I know, from Ranma's memories, that you are the perfect mother.

Setsuna blushed at the compliment and then looked into Ranma's eyes again. There was something there, something he wasn't telling her, and she wanted to know what it was.

Setsuna : And?

Ranma : And what?

Setsuna : What are you hiding from me?

Ranma : Never could hide anything from you could I?

Setsuna : Not on your life..... or mine.

Ranma : Well, it's like this ---

Ranma went about telling Setsuna all about his past, present and other timelines he has seen during his time as Ranma. Also about the girl that 'Ranma' had liked when he was in the other dimension.

Setsuna : Kei, that's horrible!

Ranma : Mother, please call me Ranma. It's ok now.

Setsuna : I guess this is why the time gates never alerted me to your presence. You basically are the time gates, so it felt no need to alert me.

Ranma : I guess. However, I wanna know how you knew it was me.

Setsuna : Well, the moment you blushed from our talking, a slight purple sign of Pluto appeared on your forehead. That was what I was staring at.

Ranma : Ah, that makes a little sense, I guess. Also, since mine and Ranma's memories are one in the same. We have something else to worry about. Genma, that fat bastard, won't let me go that easily. Sure I've managed to stay one step ahead for the past couple years. But he will catch up eventually, and he has some surprises for us. According to Ranma's memories, Genma engaged him to at LEAST ten other women.

Setsuna : HE WHAT!?! That fat bastard, I'll kill him!

Ranma : Wait, there is a way to settle this without blood shed. But you are going to have to trust me.

Setsuna got up and hugged onto Ranma and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Setsuna : Take all the time you need. Don't forget to take the family sword with you.

Ranma : I don't like weapons.

Setsuna : This isn't just a weapon, remember. I take it you don't remember, Sho?

Ranma : No, I can't say I do.

Setsuna held up her hand, palm toward the ceiling and a bright flash of purple filled the room. When it settled, there was a garnet scabbard with a slightly bend hilt hanging out of it. The blade pulled out with ease, and energy pulsed around it's tip.

Setsuna : Sho is a sword that will protect you. Even in the most brutal of fights, down to the fights of knowledge.

She handed Ranma the sword, and he slung it around his back, and made a mental note of how much it weighed, so he wouldn't hinder his performance. Setsuna smiled once she looked Ranma over again. The sword on his back made him seem more like her son than before.

Setsuna : Good, now go take care of your problems, and come to me if you need anything. I expect you back within a month though.

Ranma : Of course mother. However, before I go, can I borrow some money. I don't think there are any places that will hire a ten year old.

Setsuna giggled and handed Ranma a bank card and told him of the mass amount of money in it.

Setsuna : This should be more than enough. I've accumulated around tens of millions of American dollars. So don't worry about watching the money.

Ranma whistled to himself as he pocketed the bank card and bowed to his mother. Before he could straighten out, he was gathered into a hug and kissed on the cheek. Blushing Ranma stepped out of the office and wordlessly walked out of the school. Not noticing the outer senshi staring at him from on top of the building. Ranma stopped by the near bank and withdrew a mass amount of Yen before signaling for a Cab. Once in the cab he gave directions to the Tendo Dojo and sat back, enjoying the ride. After an hour of driving, Ranma arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and paid the taxi driver, leaving a large tip. He looked up at the sign and suppressed a shudder from his previous life. 

Ranma : Well, I'm here. Time to get this over with.

Ranma put on his game face and knocked at the gate. Kasumi answered the gate and opened it slightly.

Kasumi : Can I help you?

Ranma : Ah, yes. I'm looking for a Soun Tendo and an Genma Saotome. Are either present?

Kasumi : Oh my, yes they are both here as a matter of fact. Please come in.

Kasumi opened the gate and Ranma walked through, smiling to Kasumi and thanking her. He walked into the house and toward where he remembered the kitchen being, and looked from the door jam at Soun and Genma playing Shogi.

Soun : How depressing. Your ingrate son leaving all of us for a pretty girl.

Genma : When I get my hands on that little -

Ranma : That little what?

Genma : That little bastard. That's wha-

Genma looked up and toward where he had heard the voice. Soun jumped for joy, and looked down at the bewildered Genma.

Soun : Genma old chap. Ranma came back!

Genma : Ah, so he did. So he did.

Genma looked at Ranma curiously, but couldn't figure out what he was doing, since Ranma had on a false smile.

Ranma : Hey, old man. Care telling me how I became engaged to one of the Tendo women?

The Tendo girls all gasped as they looked at their parents in mute shock. Akane growing angry by the boys boast.

Akane : What makes you think we'd marry a pervert like yourself!

Ranma : Did you hear me say I wanted to marry you? I think not. So please sit down and be quiet while the adults talk.

Akane looked like a fish out of water, and Nabiki had to suppress a giggle.

Ranma : Now, speak old man.

Genma : It's a matter of Honor.

Ranma : So, it's a matter of honor that I marry your friends daughters on an engagement before my birth, while you both were drunk.

Genma : How did you know?

Ranma waved off his question and leveled a semi-glare at Genma.

Ranma : Answer.

Genma : Yes, it's a matter of honor.

Ranma : Honor doesn't mean anything to you Genma. We both know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have sold me out to so many people for food to stuff your fat face.

Genma *sweating* : I don't know what your talking about.

Ranma's face stayed neutral at all this, but one look at his eyes and you would notice his growing rage that the old man's idiocy. 

Ranma : Ukyo, does that name ring a bell? You MADE me leave her on the side of the street, while we ran off with the dowry. How the hell was I supposed to know Ukyo was a girl.

Genma : Doesn't matter, you chose the food.

Ranma *seething* : Old man, I was SIX!

Genma : It's a matter of Honor.

Soun : OH MY SON-IN-LAW IS SO GIRLY!!!!!!

Ranma's hand glowed with Ki as he leveled a knowing glare at Genma.

Ranma : Last chance old man. WHY!

Genma : I was hungry!

Ranma growled and launched a Ki blast at Genma, knocking him back into the Koi pond.

Ranma : Wrong answer.

Ranma watched the Koi pond and was delighted to see a fat panda surface.

Ranma : I see you've been to Jusenkyo .

Genma *holding sign* : How do you know of Jusenkyo?

Ranma : Fool, I know a lot of the crap you've done. Did you visit the Amazon's?

Genma was at a loss for signs. Just then a large hole was created courtesy of Shampoo's Bombori's.

Xian Pu : Fat Panda man. Where Airen?

Genma pointed a sign at Ranma, and was shocked when she glomped onto him. 

Ranma : Xian Pu, what are you doing here?

Xian Pu : Didn't fat panda person tell you why Xian pu here?

Ranma : No, he did not.

Ranma was having a sensation of remembrance as he looked at the situation. Just then Khu Lohn hopped into the room and looked at Ranma.

Khu Lohn : Ah, I see my Son-in-law has arrived.

Ranma : Excuse me Elder, but in what way did that bastard of a father engage Xian Pu here to me?

Khu Lohn : Ah, he promised his 'Strong' son in order to get a weeks worth of rice. We thought he was joking, so we blew him off. But since he stole the rice. We have no choice but to take you.

Ranma : No.

Khu Lohn : You think an outsider male can beat an Elder of the Chinese amazons?

Ranma : No.

Khu Lohn : Smart Boy.

Ranma : But I know I can.

Xian Pu : Come Airen, you come with Xian Pu and make nice nice.

Ranma : sorry to disappoint, but I ain't going anywhere.

Khu Lohn : Stupid man. I will knock you out and bring you with us then.

Khu Lohn shot forward so fast that she disappeared. Ranma just shrugged and dodged at various times, making Khu Lohn miss him with the staff's end.

Khu Lohn : Looks like you have some skills after all. Guess I better be serious.

Ranma : Doesn't matter if you get serious or not. You are three hundred years too young to beat me.

Khu Lohn *thinking* : His arrogance is astounding. I have to beat him now, in order to satisfy the honor of the amazons.

Ranma grinned and walked toward Khu Lohn. Or rather, what seemed like walking. But from Khu Lohn's point of view, Ranma was actually phasing in and out of place, while walking toward her.

Khu Lohn : W-what,. are you?

Akane : What the heck are you talking about old lady. He is just walking toward you.

Khu Lohn : Quiet girl! He may seem like he's walking to you, but from my point of view, he is actually running back and forth. But why?

Ranma smirked, then stopped. He sat on the ground and looked over to Khu Lohn.

Khu Lohn : Take me seriously!

Khu Lohn tried to move forward to attack Ranma. Keyword, tried. When she went to move, she found that all her limbs have been locked in place.

Khu Lohn : I see, you were so fast, I didn't see your pressing my pressure points. 

Ranma : Yup, they won't wear off for around three hours.

Xian Pu : Airen strong!

Xian Pu tried to glomp onto Ranma, but found she too was froze in place.

Ranma : That goes for you too. I don't care what Genma did in China. I ain't engaged to nobody. I have prior engagements that were made LONG before your pathetic excuse for marriages. This is the only time I'm going to be nice about it. Give up on this dream, it will never come to pass.

Ranma turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him. He got back into the cab that had waited for him, and headed home.

Genma : Bastard son of mine. How dare he.

Khu Lohn : I think we should take his advice. While I didn't see his true power. I know he is more than a match for all of us. He could've killed us all and just did away with the whole idea of engagements. But he gave us a chance.

Genma : NO!

Soun : My friend is right, THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!

******

Ranma shook his head as he entered the house that he was staying in. He knew they wouldn't listen. He looked around and then walked into the room, and saw Setsuna laying on the bed, curled up in a ball. Her eyes were closed but the make-up stains said that she had been crying. Ranma walked over and laid next to her. He picked her up and cradled her close to his heart and kissed her forehead, before falling into a blissful sleep.


	13. Beginning of Time, Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

***** = memory  
------- = another location

+++++ = another location in the memory :D

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma woke up to an empty bed, as he looked over and at the clock.

Ranma : Wow, for the first, in a long time. I've been able to sleep in.

The clock read 8:30 AM. Ranma got out of the bed, and let the blankets fall to the ground around him. He shrugged off the morning weariness as just mental stress. It's not every day that you relive an entire life in a flash. He pulled his hand against his head and touched his forehead gingerly. He sighed, and feared to face another day of the chaos that was his life. He put on a false smile and walked down the stairs, and was shocked when he realized it wasn't his home.

Setsuna : Good morning Ranma.

Ranma whirled around and stared at Setsuna in her bathroom, his mouth agape. Setsuna smiled and hugged him gently, before pulling him downstairs and sitting him in a chair.

Setsuna : It's Michiru's turn for breakfast this morning, so please, be ready. She's touchy about the promptness of her eaters.

Ranma chuckled to himself and was shocked as another hand was placed on his shoulder, and out of instinct he grabbed it, getting ready to twist the person into a judo throw. He looked up at the surprised face and saw Hotaru's beautiful eyes, catching himself before he launched her into the air. Unfortunately it wasn't early enough to stop the forward momentum and Hotaru tumbled onto Ranma, falling between his legs, and her head against his chest. Ranma instinctively pulled her against his body as to shield her from the fall. After a few fleeting moments, Ranma looked down into the violet eyes of Hotaru and blushed slightly. Hotaru doing much of the same.

Ranma : A-ah, I'm sorry Hotaru.

Hotaru : Not at all, it was quite com-

Hotaru snapped her mouth shut and slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to pull back the words that slipped by. Ranma looked at her for a few minutes, shocked by the outburst and angry at himself at the same time. Ranma looked down and had the decency to blush. Hotaru thought that she had hurt Ranma with her few choice words and ran from the scene, tears in her eyes. The front door slammed shut as she ran from the house.

Setsuna : Ranma...... What was that about?

Ranma whirled around and saw Setsuna coming out of the kitchen. A lot of people seemed to be able to sneak up on him as of late, and it was starting to piss him off. His mind drifted back to Hotaru as she ran from the house and he cursed to himself.

Ranma : A mistake Setsuna-mama. I need to go get her before she gets hurt.

Ranma moved at impressive speeds, fleeing from the scene through the same door. Setsuna shook her head and sighed.

Setsuna : Ahh, young love.

--------------

Hotaru ran from her house, and her pain. She had been running for a matter of minutes in every which way, and even though it was only minutes, she seemed like she ran a marathon. She stopped and leaned against a nearby alley's wall to catch her breath. Knowing Hotaru's luck, the wall across from her burst out in a shower of debris, as a Youma came tumbling out, a demon right on it's heels. The Youma grabbed Hotaru by the throat, holding it's extended claw against her neck.

Youma : One more move Destros, and I will kill this bitch of a human.

Destros : You fail to realize Deimos, that I care not for human life.

Deimos : And what you don't know, is that this girl is in love with the one you wish to hurt.

Destros eyes narrowed as he looked at the scrawny girl.

Destros : Don't play games with me Deimos. Ranma Saotome would never love this woman.

Hotaru, who had been scared stiff by this whole conversation, nearly broke into tears when she heard what the demon 'Destros' had said about Ranma. She knew deep down that the energetic Ranma could never love a weak Hotaru, but she tried to fight through that.

Deimos : It's true Destros, I swear it!

Destros : Well then. Let's just take her for a test run.

----------

Ranma was jumping rooftop to rooftop, looking for Hotaru, or something that would lead him to her. He stopped on a close by building to settle his thoughts and looked about. He then saw a cloud of dust being raised from a alley about three blocks away. He swore to himself and remembered his martial arts duty, to protect the weak. He looked up into the sky and sighed.

Ranma : Please, wait for me Hotaru.

Ranma jumped toward the disturbance, at the fastest speed he could run right now. He got to the alley in time to see two youma like creatures, dragging Hotaru's beaten body away with them. His eyes widened as he saw the cuts and blood on her body. He growled to himself and launched down the alley, landing with a loud slam, pushing in the concrete under him. Ranma got off of his knee and walked out of the newly formed crater, toward the creatures.

Ranma : release her.

He stared at the demons with utter hatred, they swear they had seen hell when they looked into his eyes. Not that it scared them, after all it was their domain.

Destros : Hmm, it seems you were right Deimos. Very well, I guess I can over look you making out with Satan's daughter.

Deimos *sweat drop* : It was his wife. The daughters too young.

Destro : You sick bastard.

Deimos : I try. Now, about Saotome?

Ranma : H-hey, how do you know me? What are you doing with Hotaru?

Destros : That, my young corpse, is none of your business. However, we know of you because you killed our friends daily.

Ranma : So, you wish us to lay down and die for your sick perversions?

Destros : Not at all, but it's not your place to fight us.

Ranma : You threaten people. I make it my business.

Destros : Well, well, quite the spirited corpse aren't you?

Ranma : Why do you keep calling me a corpse. If anything, Hotaru and I are going to be the ones leaving here alive.

Destros : I think not mortal. Your no where near my level.

To prove his point, he lifted a clawed hand up and vines burst from the ground under them, piercing the demon next to him and holding the girl in mid-air. He looked at Ranma with a twisted smile and hunger in his eyes.

Destros : I care not for humans, or lower demons. What I care for, is that you have my master worried. Therefore you can't be permitted to live. I was going to let you walk out of here today and just take young Hotaru here. But since you came to save her, I guess I need to kill her since she is now useless.

Ranma : You do that, and I will make sure he dies just as horribly as you. A hundred fold if you even harm Hotaru.

The demon sneered, or so it seemed, and raised the sharp claw against Hotaru's shirt, slicing it slightly, exposing her mid section. Ranma fought off a blush and tried not to stare at Hotaru. He lowered his gaze back to the demon and saw it's grin.

Destros : I see. So Deimos didn't lie. You do have feelings for this little whore. I can personally tell you that she doesn't return those feelings though.

Ranma's face darkened as he heard those words, and a slight outline of green was seen around his body. Destros smirked when he saw this. He would make Ranma so depressed that he wouldn't want to fight, then kill both of them. He was such a genius, right? right?.

Ranma : It doesn't matter if she doesn't like me, the way I like her. What matters is that she stays happy, no matter the cost.

When Ranma looked back at Destros, his eyes were a crimson gold and his hair turning from gold back to black, to gold again. Apparently all the while trying to stand and defy gravity.

Ranma : Even if it costs my life. I will see Hotaru happy.

Hotaru was just regaining consciousness after she passed out from pain, and opened her eyes. What saw her, nearly scared her. She looked at Ranma, his face dark and contorted into anger and depression. Why, she had no idea. Then she heard what he said and gasped. Trying to voice out a complaint against the idea, but her voice failing her.

Destros : I see you care for this girl deeply. Too bad it will be for nothing.

He sliced more of the shirt and this time the buttons on her pants. Then soon there after, shredding all her clothes into nothingness. Hotaru sitting there in the vines grasp, naked and cold. She looked down and began to cry, tears falling from her eyes and landing on the roots of the plant that suspended her. Then, everything went dark for here again.

Ranma : I don't care. As long as Hotaru lives. My sacrifice will be worth it.

Destros dashed forward and slammed his fist into Ranma, nearly doubling him over from the impact. When he pulled back, Ranma fell to the ground gasping for air.

Ranma : S-shit.

Destros : Did you think one so weak as you could stand up against a greater demon lord?

Ranma : It doesn't matter. I said I will see Hotaru happy. Until then, I CAN'T DIE!

Ranma stood up, stone and dust raising from the ground and circling his body. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs as his teeth were bared. He looked up at the Destros, and showed the immense hatred and power behind the crimson that now held Ranma's eyes. Ranma's aura became unfocused and glowed a gold and crimson fusion, before bursting outward and destroying what remained of the alley they were in. When the dust cleared, Ranma stood six foot, three inches and his muscles were even more denser than before. His eyes were pure crimson and his hair was a jet black. Ranma growled at Destros and walked forward, but stopped when a claw was raised against Hotaru's throat, slicing a thin line of skin and letting some blood seep out. What remained of Ranma's mind snapped at that moment, and he burst forward, his form blurring from sight. He held Destros hand from moving with an iron grip. He sneered at the demon, before bringing his leg back and slamming it into Destros chest and throwing him through a volley of buildings. Bringing his leg back down, Ranma lowered himself to the ground without even thinking. He walked over to Hotaru and broke the vines that binded her. Ranma took off his shirt and put it around Hotaru's naked form. Not even noticing that there was a heavy fur coat where his shirt once was. He picked her up and jumped up to the roof, and jumped back toward his house.

---------

Setsuna sighed as she drank another glass of that American import drink called, jack daniels. She refilled her glass and thought back to the fight between Ranma and Hotaru. Well, fight was the wrong word. Quarrel was a more proper one. She downed the other glass and stared at the bottom of the shot glass. It was times like these she wished she could get drunk. She looked up as the side door opened and dropped the glass, letting it shatter against the ground. Ranma's powerful form walked into the house and laid Hotaru on the couch. Setsuna went to open her mouth, but was silenced by a glance from Ranma.

Ranma : Before you say anything. Can you please get Hotaru a fresh pair of clothes?

Setsuna nodded mutely and walked calmly upstairs, trying desperately to cling onto her icey exterior and failing miserably as the surprised look set in. Ranma chuckled to himself as he saw the look on her face, when she went upstairs. Ranma sat next to Hotaru and sighed, looking down at her dirtied face, he growled again to himself. If he ever met up with Destros again, he would destroy his very being from the fabric of reality.

Setsuna : Here you go Ranma.

Ranma jerked his head up and saw Setsuna standing in front of him with a pair of black and purple clothes. He smiled as he saw the colors and then looked at Hotaru again.

Ranma : Umm......

Setsuna : It's ok, just go upstairs and get a wash cloth. I will dress her.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and nearly jumped of the stairs four at a time. He waited up on the top stair until he heard from Setsuna. Hotaru woke up while Setsuna was buttoning up her shirt.

Hotaru : unh. .What happened? Where's RANMA?!?!

Hotaru shot up and looked around the room, her eyes swelling up with tears as she couldn't find him.

Setsuna : Ranma come down please. She's going to go hysterical if you don't come down here and show that your ok.

Ranma : COMING!

Ranma bounded down the stairs and walked into the living room, where Hotaru was laid up. She saw Ranma and suppressed a shocked look, and instead settled on a hug that stopped all Ranma's breathing. Once she released Ranma took a deep breath and gave her a sheepish smile.

Ranma : U-umm, Hotaru. I'm sorry about that earlier.

Hotaru shook her head and placed her finger against his lips and laid her head against his chest again. Ranma not knowing what to do wrapped her in a hug and held her for what seemed like a comfortable forever. When she pulled back, she was blushing and looked down. Ranma shuffled nervously around, and let his hands wrap around her again, pulling her into a hug and holding her. Setsuna had already left the room, to give the two some space and some time to get their feelings worked out. After all, it's not like they were engaged.

Setsuna : Do you care to explain the sudden change Ranma?

Ranma : What change?

Setsuna and Hotaru fought off the urge to hurt him, and Setsuna went to get a mirror. She brought it out, and slowly turned it toward Ranma's face. He stared at the image, then grabbed the mirror in surprise, and ran his hand through his hair. Watching it spring back into place. He looked at the red that outlined his eyes now, and the hardness that was in the pupil. He then got a glimpse of his hand, and the fur that lined it. He traced the fur across his body and then brought the mirror to look behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a tail protruding from his backside.

Ranma : What happened to me?

Setsuna : I don't know. Let me talk to the future me, and find out what happened.

Setsuna disappeared in a purple flash, leaving Ranma and Hotaru alone in the room. Hotaru shifted nervously as she sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, and indicated to Ranma for him to sit. He nervously sat next to Hotaru and folded his hands in his lap.

Ranma : Um... what do you wanna do?

Hotaru : I'm fine just sitting here, next to you.

Ranma looked at Hotaru and noticed she was looking at her hands and blushing furiously. Ranma smiled to himself and then thought about all the women he had been engaged to when he had been Ranma Saotome. His face darkened, but he banished it away when he noticed Hotaru looking up into his eyes.

Ranma : That sounds good to me.

Ranma leaned back against the couch and rested his arm behind Hotaru. Hotaru looked at the arm through the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath and leaned back, cradling her head against his shoulder. Ranma looked at her, and blushed slightly. Which mind you, didn't look that impressive on a person of his stature. Then in another flash, Setsuna reappeared in front of Ranma and Hotaru, giving them a knowing smirk, and laughed when Hotaru stood up fast. Ranma not far behind.

Ranma : Find anything out?

Setsuna : According to me, your blood was a mixture of human and Saiyan blood. The form you are in now is a legendary form, only been accessed by two others in another dimension. Goku and Vegeta. The form is called Super Saiyan four.

Ranma : Wow. So Goku and Vegeta are this strong too? I feel like I could take on the world.

Setsuna : You know them?

Ranma *chuckling* : Yes, I met up with them in the other dimension. That's the dimension that I grew up in.

Setsuna : Well, they are on this dimension too, but at the moment they are fighting off something called a 'lunar rave were-beast'. Apparently that beast is a strong one, for both of them to show up. Anyways Ranma, we've looked into the future and noticed some peculiar changes.

Ranma : hmmm? What kind of changes?

Setsuna : Well, when you re-gained your memories, your other self and all the details of your life fell to pieces.

Ranma : Huh?

Setsuna and Hotaru sweat dropped and looked at Ranma.

Setsuna : It means that you breaking off your ties with the Tendo and Saotomes have had a ripple affect on this dimension. In a matter of years, there will be no crystal Tokyo. All of this has come across because a group of martial artists that has taken over the Tendo dojo.

Ranma : Oh? Who?

Setsuna : A group of girls named Natsumi and Kurumi.

Ranma chuckled a bit to himself and then fell into a full blown laughter.

Ranma : I had forgotten about that. What do they have to do with this?

Setsuna : Well, since you weren't there to defeat them. Akane lost horribly and banished herself from the dojo until she could defeat them. Since you weren't around Ryoga, Xian Pu, and Ukyo had no reason to train Akane. She never gained the power to defeat them and lived her life in shame.

Ranma : Ok,.... and?

Setsuna *sweat dropped* : Well, without Akane to sacrifice herself to save her family, Soun Tendo will never get back the courage to fight in the upcoming battles, and train the senshi.

Ranma : What if I were to train them?

Setsuna : Well, that would be impossible, because they wouldn't look up to you like they would him, and not train so seriously.

Ranma : So you are saying that after I just broke off the engagement between the two families, I have to crawl back and beg forgiveness? Just to save Akane's ass in a fight?!?

Setsuna : Unfortunately, yes.

Hotaru : Isn't there another way?!? We just got him to stay here!

Hotaru was on the brink of tears, at the prospect of Ranma accidentally falling into love with Akane again. She had met him before and she selfishly wanted to keep him for herself. Hotaru grabbed Ranma into a tight hug and held him close.

Setsuna : Well, there is another way. However, I will leave it to Ranma to decide on which way to complete this task.

Ranma looked into Hotaru's eyes and saw that she truly cared for his well being, and didn't want him to have to go through the crap he did in the past. Ranma, overall, was touched by the concern showed toward him. Ranma looked up at Setsuna and nodded, then wrapped Hotaru in a hug. Hotaru was stunned by the return of her feelings, and then closed her eyes enjoying Ranma's warmth.

Setsuna : Ok then, well Ranma. This is what you will have to do.

--------------

A shadow garbed figure walked through the rear gates of the Tendo dojo. He checked the mask that covered everything but his eyes, to make sure it would stay on in a fight. He looked down and tightened the sash that was holding the black and orange gi in place. He sighed and walked into the challengers side door. Natsumi and Kurumi were standing there looking at him with curious looks on their faces.

Natsumi : Well, we were expecting Akane Tendo. Who might you be?

Soun, Genma, Nabiki and Kasumi walked into the dojo when they heard voices, hoping it were Akane returning home. When they got there, they saw a man about six foot and two inches, in a black and orange gi. His muscles were tight and dense, showing profound strength. What stumped them, was the mask covering the face of their challenger.

Ninja : Just a passing Rurouni looking to redeem himself in the eyes of another.

Natsumi : Well then. Are you challenging this dojo for it's sign?

Ninja : No, I am challenging this dojo for the right of Akane Tendo's return, and your immediate disembark.

Natsumi : That's a bold challenge. Since the stakes are high, it will be a two on one fight. We are of one mind and body.

The ninja shrugged it off. Why should he care.

Ninja : Agreed.

Natsumi and Kurumi stood at one of the dojo while the Ninja adapted a loose stance, which made him seem like he was under the skill level he was truly at.

Natsumi *thinking* : This will be an easy victory. *to Kurumi* Don't hold back, go all out from the beginning.

Kurumi nodded and once Nabiki signaled for the fight to begin, she reached behind her head and thrust out her ribbon. The Ninja didn't seem to move as the ribbon wrapped around his arm. Natsumi and Kurumi smiled to themselves and almost regretted having to defeat this weakling. When Kurumi tried to pull the Ninja from his standing position, she found it impossible. But the Ninja didn't even seem like he was straining. Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she struck out with her weapon, it's end encased in ice. The weapon smashed against the Ninja's shoulder and immediately broke off the piece of Gi covering it. The Ninja just rotated his shoulder in order to work out the kinks. He looked back up at the couple with expecting eyes.

Ninja : Is that all? Akane Tendo lost to a bunch of pathetic weaklings like yourselves? I find that hard to believe, what are you hiding?

Natsumi *smiling* : Fine then. Anything goes Martial arts ultimate technique!

Kurumi whipped out her ribbon, throwing it into a spiral design, surrounding the Ninja on his side of the Dojo. The Ninja under his mask, just grinned, and launched himself toward Kurumi. When he was close enough, he encased his fist in a powerful ice aura, and threw it toward the duo.

Ninja : Hiryu Shoten Ha, revised technique! Horizontal BLAST!

The energy surrounded Natsumi and Kurumi, leaving them in a wake of power, that back lashed destroying nearly the entire dojo. When the cloud of dust that was kicked up settled, he looked at the unconscious pair and grinned.

Genma : You came to save us!

Soun : Way to go!

Nabiki : Seems like you care about Akane after all.

Genma and Soun looked at Nabiki with blank expressions. When they looked back at Ranma their eyes widened.

Genma : Ranma!

Kasumi : Oh my.

Ranma looked down at his now tattered remains of his Gi and face mask with a grimace. He looked back up with a fierce look in his eyes.

Ranma : I did not do this as a form of apology. I did this because if Akane doesn't get better, the future is going to be hell. Soun, you should train Akane to be less reckless and to control her temper before she loses it and dies in a fight. Not everyone is as forgiving as me or Ryoga.

Genma : Ranma, what happened to you!

Ranma : HUH?

Geanma : Why are you covered in fur. How did you get so tall. What is with your Hiryu Shoten Ha?!?!

Ranma chuckled to himself and looked at the group once again and shook his head.

Ranma : No sense hiding it. I am what is known as a Saiyan. They are a race of warriors that were made to fight. Their bodies are adaptable to any kind of style or energy. Once pushed, they can break the limits of mortality and become stronger forms. This is a form called Super Saiyan four. I have become a god compared to you.

Genma : Ranma, you ungrateful son! I challenge you!

Ranma : no.

Genma : W-what?

Nabiki : He challenged you. It's on your honor that you have to accept.

Ranma : My honor says that I have to protect those weaker than myself. What kind of protector would I be if I killed one beyond weaker than myself?

Genma jumped at Ranma intent on killing him. That was when all hell broke loose.

---------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED.........

sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Wanted to take a break and play some games. Just got back into Unreal Tournament and Phantasy Star online for Gamecube.

recca@aemail4u.com

Flames will be read and then used as food for Buu. Unless they are actually good pointed. then I might give them to Majin Buu : )


	14. Beginning of Time, Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

***** = memory  
------- = another location

+++++ = another location in the memory :D

************** Beginning of time ***************

A bright light filled the Tendo dojo, and in the chaos Ranma lost his hold on his Ki, shrinking him back into his ten year old body as a blue vortex appeared in the far end. Five figures stepped through and looked around, apparently appraising their surroundings. Genma and Soun looked at two of the people and then looked at Ranma in fear.

Ranma : What?

Geanma : Your not afraid of cats?

Soun : Quickly! Hide Ranma so he doesn't kill us all!

Ranma : You idiots. I haven't been afraid of cats for over three hundred years.

Genma : ...... oh

Ranma shook his head as he looked at the group of idiots. One of the figures that stepped out of the vortex, took a step forward, then another. Their looks still shrouded in the light of the vortex itself. The one who took a step forward, barreled at Ranma.

Brittany : Ran-Chan!

Ranma's eyes widened at the girl as he was knocked over, and gripped in a powerful hug. He started to chuckle and then looked at the other people, that were once shrouded in light.

Ranma : How did you guys find me?

Ranma was still hugging onto Brittany, but was slowly getting untangled. Once he was free from her grasp, he stood up and helped Brittany to her feet..

Gina : We looked for your unique power.

Ranma *chuckling* : Which one?

Brianna : Well, at first we looked for the dragons, but there was no residue in this area, so we almost left.

Gina : Right, then we checked for what, mother, calls your KI.

Brittany : YUP! We found you!

Ranma : Wow. That's almost unbelievable. Almost.

Julia : So Ranma, are you ready to return to your home?

Theo : Yes, we can have us back to our own dimension within the hour.

Ranma : As much as I would like that. I can't.

Brittany *almost crying* : W-why, Ran-Chan?

Ranma : Because, the moment my body slipped into this dimension, the other me was wiped out. If I don't take my own destiny from this timeline into my hands, millions of people could die.

Brittany : Why are you always the hero Ran-Chan? Why can't you enjoy life!

Ranma : Because if I could enjoy life. I would have been nothing more than a wanna be martial artist. There's nothing that is truly keeping me here. But I have learned a lot since I have arrived.

Julia : Like what?

Ranma : Well...... Like I have had around five other lifetimes, and each one have been more powerful than the last.

Theo : That would explain the almost impossible connection of the dragons and your powers.

Ranma nodded, as he looked to the ground, taking a seat by falling backwards.

Ranma : I am too powerful. I can't go back with you, because I fear losing control.

Ranma's eyes were covered by his bangs, and his mouth a tight line, not showing any emotions.

Ranma : That is why you should leave me here and go back home.

Ranma's voice shook with resignation, almost like he was giving up.

Ranma : That is why I fear for your safety.

His voice was choked.

Ranma : That is why you should forget I ever existed.

He was so close to a break down, the others could feel his depression and the amount of strength needed for him to say this. Brittany for her sake, was shaking her head, tears shining in her eyes.

Brittany : NO! If you aren't going back, neither am I!

Brittany turned around and ran from the room, at a speed only a were-cheetah could hope to achieve.

Ranma : Shit.

Gina : That is an understatement Ranma. You know Brittany, when she has her heart set on someone, no matter how bad or selfish they are. She will stick by them.

Ranma : I know. But that is why I don't want her here. This world is destined to be destroyed in a final battle between me and a god known as Saffron.

Julia : G-god? I am more powerful than you are!

Ranma shook his head sadly and looked up at Julia, his eyes hard and almost flickering crimson.

Ranma : I'm sorry to say this Julia. But you are no where near my level.

Julia growled and brought up her fist to strike Ranma. He calmly stood up, his eyes hidden once again. He looked up and they were glowing crimson. He narrowed them and let his hold on his power go, unleashing it on the world. A torrent of winds filled what remained of the dojo, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Ranma's body strained and grew to new proportions as he grew taller, and his muscles more dense. His body taking on an almost animalistic trait as fur sprouted over his body. When Julia saw all of this, her eyes were gripped in horror.

Julia : S-Saiyan.

Ranma : Yes. I am a Saiyan. Well, partly.

Julia : W-why did it have to be a Saiyan.

Ranma : Huh?

Julia : Saiyan's destroyed my friends for sport!

Ranma : I'm sorry, but if it seems any better, I am nothing like the other Saiyan's.

Julia : That may be true Ranma, but I can't allow you and Brittany to be together.

Gina : MOM!

Brianna : MOTHER!  


Theo : Julia.

Ranma started to laugh, a impossible sound coming from his throat. It seemed so full of hate, and yet a trace of thankfulness.

Ranma : Good. Then she can't stay here to see the fight. I don't want her dead. I don't want her to experience my death another time. I have been far to careless..... and I need you to take care of her.

Ranma's cheeks were red with embarrassment, which to Gina looked cute, but to Julia it seemed like he was holding a face of innocence.

Julia : What are you really, Ranma?

Ranma *shrugging* : I've been a royal knight, a martial artist, a flame master, a Super Saiyan, and now a God killer. What else is there. Too much chaos is in my life, for death to take me.

Just then the dojo's walls seemed to shake, as they fell to the ground, and the sailor senshi stood behind the dust.

Setsuna : Are you ok Ranma?

Ranma : Yes, mother.

Julia gawked at Ranma.

Julia : Your the daughter of the senshi of time?!?

Ranma : You already knew that.

Theo : Actually Ranma, Pluto never mentioned any ties between you two.

Ranma : Oh, well yeah. I am Pluto's son.

The sailor senshi seemed surprised at this sudden outburst and didn't know what to think about it. Pluto on the other hand was blushing like a school girl, and Hotaru was giggling.

Mercury : You knew.

It wasn't a question, more of an accusation.

Saturn : Of course. How could I not. He has Pluto's eyes.

All the inners immediately got close to Ranma and looked into his eyes. Ranma started to sweat and took a step back, only to be followed.

Mars : Wow, she's right.

Venus : Those are the most adorable eyes I have ever seen!

Jupiter : He looks just like my sempai.

Ranma *Sweat drop* : Your sempai had fur covering his body?

Jupiter blushed at the accusation and shook her head fiercely. The rest of the people laughed. Ranma looked over to the group of Nermians and blinked.

Ranma : Oh yeah, I forgot you people were here. Glad I didn't use mother's real name then.

Soun : So....... you aren't here to continue the dojo's legacy?

Ranma : What legacy?

Genma : Ranma, you must marry Akane to ensure the schools!

Ranma : I will do no such thing.

Just then Akane walked in, through the make shift door. She stood there and gawked at the destruction.

Genma : Why not boy!

Ranma : Because Akane is no martial artist, she has no love for the art, and only uses it to inflict pain on others. If anything, Akane is more suited to be a killer.

Akane growled as her red aura shimmered into view before coming up behind Ranma with her mallet, ready to reign down on Ranma's head.

Akane : Ranma NO BAKA!

Ranma : See what I mean.

Before she could bring it to hit him on the head, he stepped to the side, and snapped the flat of his palm against Akane's neck, knocking her unconscious.

Soun : WAHHHHH RANMA KILLED MY BABY!!!  
  
Julia : Oh get with the times old man, he just knocked her unconscious.

The sailor scouts looked at Julia with a bit of mischief in their eyes.

Moon : Excuse me....

Julia : Uh, yeah?

Moon : How do you know Ranma?

Julia : That,... is a long story.

Ranma : Good, you tell them that tale, and I will go chase Brittany's tail.

Before Theo could even react Ranma was gone, leaving him to sputter like a fish out of water, making everyone conscious in the room laugh.

-------------

Brittany sat on a rock over looking a pond in the middle of the park. She watched some boys and girls on the other side, skipping rocks in the water. She smiled a bit as she remembered the time Ranma and her had gone to the beach, while Gina helped out some friends in Shan gra la.

**********

Brittany ripped off her shirt and jumped into the water, only turning around once to make sure Ranma was right behind her. He was, and in fact, he was blushing. Brittany looked curiously at him.

Brittany : What's wrong Ranma? Not feeling well?

Ranma : umm... err,... well that is... I...

Brittany giggled at Ranma, and got out of the water, sauntering toward him. For Ranma it was too much, and he fainted.

Brittany : Dang Ran-Chan, what are we going to do with you.

For what seemed like hours, but was in all actuality only minutes, Ranma was unconscious. Brittany took his form into her hands and laid his head against her thighs, brushing her hand across his forehead. Ranma groaned once and turned over, making Brittany blush. Ranma woke up, and blinked.

Ranma : Huh?

Ranma looked up and saw Brittany above him, looking concerned.

Ranma : What happened?

Brittany : I don't know, I just came out of the water and you fainted.

Ranma : HEY! I don't faint!

Brittany began to giggle, and soon Ranma joined in the laughter. When he looked up, he wondered why Brittany was so close, then he felt her. It wasn't a confused touch, or even a innocent touch, it was a touch that showed Ranma that she cared for him. He sat up, and looked at her, his eyes adverted from her luscious body at the moment.

Ranma : I-I'm sorry Brit-Chan.

Brittany : huh? What for Ran-Chan?

Ranma : Well, err, I mean....... DAMN.

Brittany : gah?

Ranma chuckled a bit and looked at her, his eyes catching hers and she blushed slightly.

Ranma : That I can't be more to you. That the time will come when I have to sacrifice myself to save many. It's happened before, and I won't put it past Kami to make me do it again.

Brittany's eyes welled up with tears.

Brittany : Why are you telling me this?

Ranma : I just wanted you to know, no matter what happens, I do care for you. More than I can ever show.

Ranma got up, his eyes red from holding back tears, and ran from Brittany. Who sat there on the beach, crying for hours.

********

Brittany pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. She shivered slightly and wiped away unshed tears. Her eyes widened when she felt warmth surround her backside as Ranma took off his shirt and wrapped it over her shoulders.

Ranma : I thought you would be here.

Brittany : Go away Ranma.

Ranma reeled back as if struck. She hadn't used a suffix like she used to.

Ranma : I'm sorry Brittany. You know I can't.

Brittany : I know,.... but why did it have to be so soon? why couldn't it have waited?!?

Ranma : I don't know, and frankly I don't think I wanna know. Because if I did, then it would prove that I have to do it.

Brittany : True..... but still.

Ranma sighed and put his arm around Brittany and pulled her close. Brittany for her part blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Ranma : We should get back, your parents are worried about you.

Brittany : Let them wait. I'm comfortable right here.

Ranma chuckled to himself and looked up to the stars and silently made a wish. He smiled when he saw a shooting star pass overhead.

Ranma : Hey Brit-Chan, look a shooting star!

When he didn't get an answer he looked down and saw that Brittany was sound asleep, laying against him. He smiled at her, and picked her up carefully so he wouldn't wake her. He began walking home.

-------------

Hours have passed and still no sign of Ranma or Brittany.

Julia : You don't think Ranma hurt her do you?

Pluto : Ranma would NEVER hit her!

Julia : I don't mean it like that. What you people don't realize is that Ranma has died three times. Brittany was forced to watch two of them. One of them he sacrificed himself to save her.

Pluto : That sounds like Kei.......

Julia : Kei?

Pluto : Yes. Ranma's other life he was my son, Kei Meioh. Prince of Pluto and leader of the royal knights.

Julia : Sounds like the Edge guard. Tell me, did he use weapons?

Pluto : Which, Ranma or Kei? Eh, doesn't matter, neither ever used a weapon. But at the same time they did.

Gina : That makes no sense!

Pluto : Listen.... Kei and Ranma are both WEAPONS. They are chaos incarnate and engulf everything that gets in their way. Kei had some power to his attacks. Ranma is power in itself.

Gina looked at Pluto and tried to suppress a shudder. Ranma chose this time to enter through the door, with Brittany in his arms, still covered by his shirt.

Julia : What happened?!?

Ranma : Just days of stress, finally relieved. We were at the park talking, when I went to point out a shooting star to her, and she was sound asleep laying against me.

Julia seemed visibly relieved, as did the rest. Ranma sighed and handed Julia her daughter.

Ranma : Take her,..... please take care of her.

Julia : You don't want her here?

Ranma : I do,... in the worst way I do. But I can't have her in the way. The god I am to face shows no mercy to men, women and children alike. He would take her knowing she is important to me and kill her in an instant.

Julia : Then before we go...... promise me that you will return.

Ranma shook his head and sighed once again.

Ranma : I can't promise that. I mean, I'm going to fight a GOD for Christ sake.

Ranma took a envelope out of his pocket and looked at it for a second. He looked at Brittany's still form and put it in the shirt pocket that was over Brittany's chest.

Julia : What was that?

Ranma : Please, just make sure she opens it the moment she regains consciousness.

Julia nodded dumbly and Theodore opened a portal leading back to the dimension they came from. Ranma looked around and blushed slightly, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He turned around and ran from the dojo, his eyes threatening to break like a dam.

Gina : What was that about?

Pluto : My assumption is that if he saw her leave, then he would go after her. He knows the dilemma that is taking place. His honor demands that he rescues the millions of people, even at the cost of his love life.

Hotaru's eyes were watering as well.

Saturn *thinking* : So that is what Ranma meant. She already has his heart.

Julia : Very well then, I guess we should be off. Please look after Ranma.

Pluto : You have my word.

Julia nodded slightly, satisfied by her answer and turned to Theo. With a wave of his hand a portal opened and the group hesitantly stepped through. Vanishing from that dimension.

-----------

Ranma ran. He didn't know where. He didn't know how long. All he knew is that he had to keep going to refrain himself from going back. Ranma's face contorted into a grimace.

Ranma *thinking* : Why can't my life be easy, why does it have to be so damn chaotic.

With a flash of light, Ranma was no longer on earth.

-----------

Pluto's head snapped up toward the sky as she probed for Ranma. It wasn't possible, was it?

Pluto : What happened to him?

----------

Ranma walked toward a gate, it was a pearl white gate and had a line beside it, waiting to get in.

Servant : Are you Saotome Ranma?

Ranma just nodded dumbly, the servant grinned and took him by the arm, leading him toward the gate.

Servant : The savior is here!

The gate swung open fast, and he was surrounded by people of all types of races and species.

Ranma : uhhh,. huh?

The servant said nothing and continued to lead him toward a large room. He pushed him through the door and immediately shut it.

Kami : Welcome Saotome-san

Ranma : Uhhh,. who are you?

Kami chuckled at that.

Kami : I am god. Or rather, a god.

Ranma blinked and then went wide eyed at the being in front of him, he scrambled about before bowing. Kami bellowed out a laugh.

Kami : If anything Saotome-san, I should be bowing to you. You have saved multiple dimensions and multiple universes with your honor and courage. For that, I have decided to reward you.

Ranma : uhhh.......

Kami : What is it you wish for?

Ranma : I,.. I really have no wish Kami-sama.

Kami looked surprised at that.

Kami : Are you sure? How about being raised to godhood. We need a good god of chaos these days.

Ranma shook his head.

Ranma : I would never willingly bestow THAT upon anyone. It's destroyed my lives.

Kami nodded and looked down at him.

Kami : This is quite the dilemma then. I wish to give you a reward for your efforts, but if there is nothing. Then what can I give you.

Ranma shrugged as he became more comfortable around Kami.

Kami : I know, how about one of my daughters?

Ranma : Uh-uh! I've had too much women trouble.

Kami laughed and nodded as if he understood.

Kami : I know that feeling well. Before I became this generations god, I too had a harem.

Ranma : It's not my fault.

Kami : As I said, I had a Harem, I never said I wished for it.

Ranma smiled as he finally met someone who understood him.

Kami : Well dang. What can I give you.

Ranma : Well, since I have to fight a god soon, or later, I'm not sure. How about giving me some time to think of it.

Kami : Of course young one. Just think of the wish and say those magic wish words, and it will be granted.

Ranma nodded as he disappeared in the same light that retrieved him.

--------------

He blinked as he found himself in the bathroom of his new home, unfortunately Setsuna was in the bath at the time.

Ranma : Uhhh,...... I'm home.

Setsuna stood up and walked over to Ranma, pushing him out of the bathroom gently. Once he was out and she shut the door behind him. She blushed, and hard. Ranma chuckled to himself and went to his bedroom, going to sleep after the long night.

_____________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	15. Beginning of Time, Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

***** = memory  
------- = another location

+++++ = another location in the memory :D

************** Beginning of time ***************

Ranma paced back and forth in the living room of his home. The look on his face betrayed all emotions. Setsuna walked in from the bathroom and watched him.

Setsuna : You know, If you pace too much, your going to ware a hole in the ground.

Ranma stopped and looked up at her with red eyes, and without a word, he nodded.

Setsuna *thinking* : He looks like he hasn't slept in days. He really must be worried about Brittany. She's quite the lucky girl.

-----------------

Brittany sat alone in her room. The curtains closed, refusing to let the sun in. She was laying in her bed and staring at the sealing. Her eyes were red from the hours of crying she had been doing since the return.

*************

Brittany : Huh? Where are we?

Julia : We're home.

Brittany's eyes widened and she got to her feet, faster than Julia had ever seen her do before.

Brittany : Where's Ran-Chan?

Julia : He..... He stayed behind.

Brittany nodded to her mother and calmly walked back to her room, the door slamming shut behind her. Julia sighed and went up and knocked on her door.

Julia : Brittany, look in the breast pocket of Ranma's shirt. He told me to have you open it when you woke up.

Before anything could be said, Julia just left her daughter to herself. Brittany ran over to the shirt, which was hung up beside her own, and pulled out the envelope.

Brittany *thinking* : What would Ran-Chan leave behind for me......

She opened it up slowly and looked inside. Tears poured down her face as she read the letter.

Dear Brit-Chan,

I know you are probably really mad at me right now, but I can live with you being mad at me. Because I know your alive then. There's something that had to be done, and you know my honor demands that I accomplish it. I will tell you this, I don't know if I will come back or not, but if I don't....... well, open the envelope and pull out the other piece of paper.

Brittany nodded to herself, and wiped her eyes clear. She pulled out the other piece of paper and her eyes widened in shock. She pulled back and looked back at the letter.

This is the deed to my home. It's nothing fancy, but I want you to have it. If there's ever a time when you need to, or want to, run away from your problems. Use it. Also included in the envelope is a bank card, with over three hundred billion dollars American. Please, use most of it on yourself. Well, I guess it's time I get you back to Julia before she skins me alive............. I love you Brittany.

Ranma Meioh -

Prince of Pluto, Flame Master, and God Slayer.

Brittany brought the letter down and her eyes filled with tears. She fell back against her bed and a long sob filled the air.

***************

Brittany sighed as she put the letter down for the umpteenth time today. She refused to do anything, her body protested any movement.

--------------------

Ranma sat up in his bed and looked around.

Ranma *thinking* : It's useless, no matter how many times I think about it, I can't leave here to be with her. If I do, millions will die, and I won't be able to live with that. I hope Brit-Chan will forgive me.

Ranma then heard a large explosion and he ran to the window, jumping out to investigate. When he got to the front of the house, he was horrified. He saw bodies littered everywhere and most of them seemed like they were on fire. He looked around some more and almost breathed a breathe of relief when he couldn't find any of the scouts among them. He looked up in the sky when a flapping filled the air, and was surprised to find an armored saffron.

Saffron : So this is the whelp that was to destroy me? Hmph, pathetic.

Ranma growled and clenched his fist.

Ranma : Pathetic huh? At least I know your weakness and how to destroy you.

Saffron : Destroy me? A mortal destroy me? I can't be destroyed! Among that, a mortal killing a god is impossible.

Ranma grinned and held his fist to the air.

Ranma : I've killed you in another dimension, don't take me so lightly.

Saffron's eyes narrowed and couldn't find a lie among his words. That was rather surprising to the god. Unfortunately for Ranma, what he didn't know is that the Saffron he faced wasn't even near full power. But the one here was. Saffron shrugged.

Saffron : We shall see, mortal.

Fire surrounded Saffron in a blaze, and he launched a massive fireball toward Ranma. He was about to dodge, but he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He gasped and quickly ran in front of the fireball, his arm crossed to stop it. The fireball hit and threw Ranma back through the house and slammed him into the concrete behind it. No matter what Ranma tried to do, he couldn't move a muscle without being racked with pain and blood flowing freely through open wounds.

Ranma *thinking* : A single move should not have hurt me that much. Shit.

He stumbled to his feet and walked out through the hole his body made and his eyes widened in horror again. Before him he saw Saffron, holding Hotaru by her neck, squeezing the life out of her slowly. The sound of bone cracking was heard through the blocks of Juuban followed by the sounds of the dead. Ranma fell to his knees, his eyes covered by his bangs, and hid all emotions from being seen. He silently made the wish that he dreaded. A wish so bad that he would forever give up his life. Then it happened. Saffron mocked the weak Hotaru's dead body and defiled it with his saliva. Then Ranma snapped, everything went gold as light filled the air. Saffron looked down on the 'mortal' that tried to kill him, and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood a figure, around seven feet tall, muscles that could destroy mountains and energy that pulsed for freedom. Then Saffron felt a chill crawl up his spine. Ranma looked up, his eyes glowing golden with hate and power, anguish and contempt. Power is what Ranma was, power to gain vengeance, power to return the dead, and what he wished for overall, the power to destroy. He launched himself at Saffron, and batted away every fireball thrown at him. When he got close enough Ranma snapped out his leg and kicked Saffron in the face, smashing in his jaw bone with an disgusting crack. Saffron fell lifelessly to the ground after what seemed like an eternity, but Ranma remained in the air, held up by the power of his aura. His eyes blazing gold with hate. He let go of his aura and fell, speeding up as he descended. When he neared the ground, he made no attempt to stop as the force of gravity gave his already powerful blows, even more power. Ranma fixed his knee out and slammed it into Saffron's stomach, destroying whatever bones he had left in his body, piercing his heart and lungs with the ones that were destroyed. Ranma stood there, looking over Saffron's body and was pleased, when it made no attempt to regenerate. Saffron was dead.

Ranma *thinking* : Kami, is there a way to bring my friends back?

Kami * in Ranma's head* : Yes, but I would have to take your godhood.

Ranma *thinking* : I don't care, being god isn't me, I don't need power over life.

Kami *in Ranma's head* : Very well. Let it be known that Ranma has given his godhood for the safety of his friends, and above all, his life on earth.

Lightning struck down from the heavens and thrashed against Ranma's body, his screamed piercing the silent night.

-------------

When Ranma regained consciousness he looked around him and saw all the concerned looks that he was getting.

Ranma : I'm ok, Saffron just did a number on me.

Hotaru : Saffron? Who's Saffron?

Ranma got up and looked around him, all the destruction was gone, no one was hurt and everything seemed peaceful. Ranma smiled to himself and jumped out of bed, but immediately regretted it. With a grunt he fell back into his bed and sighed happily.

Ranma : No one. He's nothing to worry about any longer.

That earned his some glares and confusing looks from everyone in the room. He looked at Setsuna and she smiled a knowing smile and he grinned.

------------

Brittany was sobbing her room for the third day in a row, and Julia not knowing what to do, hasn't thought of the obvious yet. A flash of light later, screams were coming from upstairs.

Brittany : Ran-Chan!!!

Ranma smiled and held Brittany in an embrace for a long time, until the door leading into the room was blown open, and Brianna stepped in wearing full combat armor. She grinned evilly but stopped once she saw Ranma standing there with a grin on his face. She contemplated blowing him up anyways, for worrying them.

Ranma : Nope, ain't going to hurt me.

Brianna flushed with embarrassment and walked out of the room, muttering about how unfair the world is to her. Brittany hugged onto Ranma again and this time refused to let go of him, for fear of losing him forever. He smiled and held her as well. He was shocked out of his dream world when a pair of soft lips met his own and saw Brittany blushingly kissing him. When they pulled away, Ranma had no choice but to breathe hard.

Ranma : What was that for?

Brittany : Are you complaining?

Ranma : Not in the least, but I thought you would be happy to see me

He immediately regretted those words as she began to purr and give him a look of lust. She pounced onto him, but found herself on the bottom when they landed on bed.

Ranma : Nu-uh young lady, not just yet. I have something I need to talk to you about.

Brittany *pouting* : Oh....

Ranma : Well, I was hoping you would come stay with us in Japan.

Brittany : Oh? Who is us?

Ranma : Well after everything happened, I asked the others if they wanted to return to my dimension with me, needless to say they all jumped at the chance. There's one problem though. I think I have to marry Hotaru.

Brittany : WHAT?!?!  
  
Ranma : In out past, our fathers engaged us to each other, and I can't say I'm thrilled at the concept, but I can't honestly say I don't have any feelings for her.

Brittany : Oh.....

She silently got out from under him and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. She turned to say something when she saw Ranma's eyes glazed over and poked him. He came out of his daze and smiled gently.

Ranma : Sorry, Kami was just saying something about being married on Jade.

Brittany's eyes widened and purred again, launching herself at Ranma, and tackling him.

Brittany : I think what he means is that in Jade, marrying two women is legal.

Ranma : Oh.... I couldn't do that to you two though.

Brittany : Oh, but you can just cut one of us off?

Ranma sighed and shook his head in defeat.

Ranma : Well, I will have to check with Hotaru and see if it's ok with her though.

Brittany nodded and picked him up. That was Ranma noticed for the first time since his arrival that Brittany was wearing only under garments. He blushed hard and passed out from blood loss.

Brittany *sigh* : Ran-Chan, we have got to fix that of you. How are you going to please me and Hotaru on our wedding night if you can't.

-------------

Ranma woke up in the morning and detached himself from Brittany's iron-like grip and walked down to the kitchen to meet up with everybody.

Ranma : Good morning.

Julia & Setsuna : Good morning Ranma-kun

Julia started snickering as Setsuna turned and irritated cheek and did something else.

Ranma : uhhh......

Theo : They've been doing that since last night, Julia is trying to break Setsuna's cold like shell.

Ranma smiles and walks over to Setsuna. Before she could do or say anything Ranma hugged her tightly and held her for what seemed like hours on end.

Ranma : Good morning momma.

Setsuna blushed hard and stuttered with a come back. Ranma turned toward Theo and smirked. Theo said nothing just winced in sympathy as Julia smacked him upside the head.

Ranma : What'd you do that for?!?

Julia : I've been trying to make her mess up all morning and you do it within a minute of being awake!

Ranma grinned

Ranma : I'm the best.

Setsuna re-gathered her emotions and 'accidentally' hit Ranma upside the head with the frying pan she was holding. Ranma got up from the ground and smirked, rubbing the back of the head. Theo shook his head at Ranma and he shrugged.

Ranma : It was worth it.

Theo : I would hope so, otherwise that would've really hurt.

Ranma and Theo share a quick laugh before running from the two women that were shaking cooking utensils at them. As they were running for their lives they passed Gina's bedroom. Ranma smirked as he got an idea. They slowed enough to knock her door.

Ranma : Gina! Your boyfriends here!

They took off running again and watched as Gina opened the door, slamming it into Setsuna and Julia's faces. They winced with each other, then fell to the floor laughing. That day was filled with laughing and joyous times,..... for the most part, and some hurt bots.

-------------

Ranma walked back into his home, with Brittany in tow and asked Hotaru to speak with her alone. When they were in the bedroom together, he cringed hearing Brittany's purring.

Ranma : Hotaru, I can't help but feel that our engagement should be fulfilled, but I can't hurt Brittany's honor either.

Hotaru : I know that........

She sighed and started to cry.

Ranma : Don't hit me for this, but there is a way for the both of you to get married to me.

Hotaru : Bigamy is illegal in Japan and America.

Ranma : I know, but not on Jade. Brittany's home dimension.

Hotaru's eyes lit up.

Ranma : We wanted to run this by you before we came to any final decisions though.

Hotaru nodded hopefully. Ranma got on one knee and took both of their hands.

Ranma : Will you two marry me?

They looked at each other as if sizing them up. Then smiled happily.

Hotaru & Brittany : Of course!

They latched onto Ranma faster than he could move, if he had wanted and was kissed multiple times by Hotaru and Brittany alike.

------------

Theo stared at the ceiling as loud thumps were heard and he couldn't help himself from going into his demon head mode, and trying to get up the stairs to the bed room. Julia had other plans for him, as she just gently grabbed his wrist.

Theo : What? I have to stop them!

Julia : Theo, I have something else in store for you.

Theo : Huh?

Julia : Sex Theo, Sex.

She shook her head sadly and pulled Theo's hand up to their bedroom. Sometime he could be so dense. She laughed to herself as she thought of Ranma. Theo just whimpered, begged and pleaded to deaf ears.

-------------

Ranma, Hotaru and Brittany all walked out of their room, their eyes had bags under them, but other than that they seemed happier than they had been earlier. Ranma smiled to them both as he helped them get their coats on and opened the door for them.

Brittany : Thanks Ran-Chan.

Hotaru : Yes, thank you Ranma.

Ranma : My pleasure. Where do you ladies want to eat today?

Brittany *grinning* : Fish House!

Ranma and Hotaru sweat-dropped and just nodded, letting Brittany lead the way since they didn't care either way. They were walking down a street, the sun beaming with brightness and no clouds in the sky. It was going to be a good day. Ranma stretched out a bit and then let out a yawn.

Ranma : This kind of day makes me tired. I'm not used to not being picked on.

Hotaru : I know how you feel Ranma. It's been a long time since kids have looked at me without cringing away in fear.

Ranma looked over at Hotaru and saw her looking at the ground in sadness. Brittany looked at her as well, before slowing down and walking beside her. Her and Ranma put their arms around Hotaru and grin.

Ranma : Tell us if anyone tries anything, we'll make them pay.

Brittany : YEAH!

Hotaru : Thanks guys.

They nod happily and continue on their way toward the 'Fish House'. Two students sat on a bench as they watched their 'friend' Hotaru walking into a Fish house with a young man, and a really hot woman. They look at each other and follow them in.

------- Inside Fish House ------

Brittany is eating everything in sight, that is, unless Ranma has gotten to it first. Although have both deemed Hotaru's plate off limits, since she can't protect her food. Hotaru looked at the two eating and had a disgusted feeling, but it was soon covered by the love she felt for them. She looked at Brittany and smiled when she saw a piece of rice on her cheek. She reached over and grabbed it, popping it into her mouth afterwards.

Hotaru : Ah! Rogue rice grain!

Ranma looked at her in shock, as did Brittany. The two that had followed them in blushed as she did that. Hotaru began giggling soon followed by Ranma and Brittany. They sat around, joked and ate their dinners for around two hours. As they left the building, they noticed that it was night time, as the stars shone brightly in the sky. Ranma took each of their hands into his own as they proceeded home, the two boys looking at him with jealous rage because he was so close to their spotted goddess.

------------------

The next morning, Ranma woke up with Brittany and Hotaru on each side of him, latching onto him in a way that he couldn't get loose. He looked about him until his weary eyes finally rested on the clock. He woke up instantly when he noticed that he and Hotaru were going to be late for school.

Ranma : AH! We're LATE!

This brought Hotaru out of her dream as she woke up, seeing Ranma grabbing clothes and tossing others out of his way, trying to find more. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned cutely.

Hotaru : Ranma, what are you doing?

Ranma : We're late for our first day of school!

Hotaru looked at the clock and she too jumped out of bed, going through a frenzy of clothes until she found her uniform. They ran down the stairs and stopped at the door to grab their bags, when Setsuna walked around the corner.

Setsuna : Ranma, remember. You are to be in hiding. So no fighting and no Ki techniques. Not everyone is a martial artist of your caliber. If anything, you are frail.

Ranma sighs and nods, taking Hotaru's hand into his own before running out the door toward the school.

------------------

School was going by smoothly for the most part. Ranma had only been picked on and beat up twice, so he was tolerating it. Sure he didn't like to lose, but he was told not to fight. So he stood his place and refused to fight back. He was sitting in his last class, looking out the window toward the girls softball field when he caught a glimpse of Hotaru in her gym uniform. His mouth slacked a little as he blushed slightly. He smiled to himself as she turned and laughed with her friends. 

Ranma *thinking* : Seems like she is getting along well with her friends.

He sighed out as he stared at them again, a smile adorned on his face. Then he sensed something wrong and quickly moved his head and snapped out his hand creating a somewhat displacement of sound as he caught a piece of chalk. He blinked at it in confusion and then looked at the teacher who was staring wide eyed along with the rest of the class at Ranma. He shrugged and casually flicked the piece of chalk back toward the front at high speeds. When it connected with the black board it blew up in a white haze of smoke. 

Ranma : It's all in the wrist.

Teacher : Care to explain what is so interesting outside?

Ranma *without thinking* : Just thinking about how Hotaru looks happy.

All the girls giggled to themselves and thought of the romantic setting between Ranma and Hotaru. Ranma blushed as he looked away from all the looks he was getting and back at Hotaru. Who was currently pressed against a far wall and her hands at her chest. She was backing away from a couple boys who were pestering her. Ranma snarled and made his way to the open window and leaned out. Before the teacher could scream he was freefalling from the fifth floor down.

Teacher : Ranma!!!

He smirked and did a twist flip as he neared the ground, landing on his feet. He glanced up and met the scared look with a confident one. He started walking toward the two who were bothering Hotaru, his hand clenching and unclenching in barely contained anger. 

TO BE CONTINUED........................

Short, I know. Sorry.


	16. Beginning of Time, Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

***** = memory  
------- = another location  
==== = Another TIME

+++++ = another location in the memory :D

************** Beginning of time ***************

Britanny yawned and stretched out her sore muscles, with an audible popping noise. She smiled to herself, which quickly went to dismay as she looked over to the clock. She jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and running downstairs. She sat at the table and looked around, wondering where everybody was. She waited for what must've been around a half hour, staring at an empty plate. With a sigh she got up and walked over to a cupboard, picking up a note that was placed there.

Dear Britanny,

Sorry we aren't here this morning, but if I know you well enough, you are pretty mad at us right now. *she nodded* Sorry about that, but we have school this morning and we were running late. Miss you.

Ranma

She blushed as she read it and placed it back on the counter. She hummed a slight tune to herself as she danced happily around the kitchen, making herself something to eat. When she went to reach for the tuna, she spied a bag by the cupboard. Picking it up she examined it, and immediately went wide eyed.

Britanny : Damn, Hotaru left her lunch.

She smiled at the prospect of being able to see her Ran-Chan however. So she took the lunch, packed it in a bigger bag and ran out the door putting on her Cheetah speed. 

---------------------------

Ranma stalked toward the two idiots that had been bothering Hotaru for the past few minutes. He was getting angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by, and he wasn't about to let anything stop him. He casually jumped over a ten foot fence and ran toward the two boys full out, becoming a blur to the normal eyes and earning awe stricken gasps. As he neared the boys, he heard a loud rumble coming from the side and stopped dead in his tracks to look. He chuckled to himself when he noticed Britanny running toward them in her hybrid form. 

Britanny : Hotaru-Chan! Ran-Chan!

Ranma waved slightly and moved to the side as she came barreling through where he once stood and stopped over by Hotaru. She looked curiously at the boys before smiling a little.

Britanny *Sing song voice* : Hi! Whatcha doin?

Ranma tensed up as soon as heard her sing song voice, knowing she was pissed off. He chuckled to himself and sat down next to a nearby tree. 

Ranma : It seems, that I won't be needed.

The two boys that were harassing Hotaru looked at Britanny and began to drool, as the buxom beauty stared at them.

Daisuke : We were,... uh.... just talking with Hotaru. Right Hotaru?

Daisuke laughed nervously as he looked over to Hotaru with a pleading look, only to be glared at by his friend.

Ryujin : What are you talking about Daisuke, we came to ask about her, remember? 

Daisuke slapped Ryujin upside the head and swore at him under the breath.

Daisuke : Stupid, don't you see what's going on?!?

Ryujin : uh....... no?

Daisuke : Idiot! She's the spotted goddess that we saw before, do you want to get her mad at you?

Ryujin : Of course not!

Daisuke : Then shut up and let me do the talking.

Britanny : H-Hey, are you listening to me?

Daisuke : Ah my spotted goddess, it does my heart good that you have come to my loving aid. Please allow me to the honor of inviting you to date me!

Britanny *appalled* : What?!?! The only date I want is with my Ran-Chan!

Hotaru : YOUR Ran-Chan?!?!

Britanny walked over to Hotaru and stood up, towering her in size.

Britanny : You know what I mean. I would like to go on a date with Ran-Chan ALONE.

Hotaru : No way! I want to!

Ranma sighed and mentally kicked himself for thinking this could've been solved without his involvement. He got up and walked the rest of the way over to where the two girls were in the middle of their 'catfight'. Ranma cleared his throat and directed their attention toward him.

Hotaru & Britanny : WHAT?!?

Ranma *paling* : Scary.

Britanny : Ah, Ran-Chan!

Britanny hugged onto Ranma and squeezed him tightly.

Hotaru : Hey, get off Ranma you hussy.

She grabbed Ranma's other side and they began a grueling game of Tug-o-war with Ranma as the rope. Daisuke and Ryujin watched in mock horror as they chose the 'weakling' over someone so noble as themselves.

Daisuke : H-hey!

Britanny : Mine!

Hotaru : MINE!

Ryujin : God damnit, listen to us!

Hotaru & Britanny : SHUT UP!

They both 'eeped' and took a tentative step away from the scary girls.

Ranma : Enough already!

They both stopped and looked at Ranma, who had a bemused look on his face. He sighed and freed himself from their grip, wiping the dust from his clothes.

Ranma : I thought we had this settled. What is going on between you two, I thought you had settled on a truce.

Hotaru : We did. 

Britanny : yeah.

Ranma *sweat drop* : THIS is what you call a truce? Playing games with me until I snap?

Britanny looked down at the ground and shuffled nervously, and Hotaru fidgeted with her hands. They both look up and see Ranma staring into the horizon, his eyes hard and narrowed.

Ranma : What the hell.

There was a slightly whistling noise as the object he saw, zeroed in on his position. Ranma, thinking fast, pushed the girls out of the way as the 'bomb' hit the ground, exploding and engulfing Ranma's body. Britanny and Hotaru stared in horror as Ranma pushed them out of the way, and the explosion tearing up the ground where they had been standing at. They both stood up fast and searched around blindly through the smoke, looking for a trace of Ranma.

Britanny : Ranma!!!

Hotaru : Ranma! Answer us!

They abandoned their search as another whistling noise pierced the air, dropping toward their location. Britanny, knowing Hotaru wouldn't make it in time, lunged at her in an attempt to push her out of the way. She almost made it in time, but the whistling got louder and time slowed down. Ranma walked out of the crater, coughing a bit and looked toward Britanny and Hotaru to make sure they were safe. He noticed the panicked look on Britanny's face and looked toward the bomb in horror. He ran forward, his hand stretched out trying to save them as the bomb landed where Hotaru and Britanny stood and threw Ranma back, into the fence behind him. Ranma looked up in surprise, then quickly tried to find any traces of them, much to no avail. 

Intercom : Students, this is an emergency. Please proceed to the nearest bomb shelter. This area of Juuban is under attack.

Ranma made no attempts to move, nor budge from the spot where he stared at the newly formed crater, tears running freely from his eyes. He screamed out at the injustice of it all, and slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly igniting his power and ripping the ground under him up in chunks. He growled as he looked up at the incoming forces, all targets aimed at him. They fired, and he chuckled to himself. He pointed his palm toward the helicopters, and fired a blast of raw energy that surged from his hand and tore the planes from the sky in a fiery fashion. He stood up and looked at the crater which once held Britanny and Hotaru, and with a choking sob he ran toward his home.

------------

Ranma paid no heed to anything at his house, he just ran up the stairs two at a time until he reached his room. He went over to his dresser and opened it slowly, pulling out a small object. He smirked and unveiled the item he held. 

Ranma *silently* : The nanban mirror.

Without a word, Ranma shed a tear onto the mirror's surface and disappeared in a flash of light.

=======================================

Ranma sat in a room filled with darkness as the world around him burned in a fire that was real, and yet not. The heat he felt was in fact nothing at all but his mind playing tricks on him. He got up and looked around him at all the buildings and corpses that looked freshly burned, almost like he was the person responsible for this terrible disaster. But it couldn't be him, could it? Martial artists were honorable and could never kill a person. The figure stood up at around six foot in height, muscles rippling and yet dense on his tall lean form. His eyes were icy blue and had a look of kindness of a young man, and the hardness of a veteran warrior. He started walking and looking around the burning town, and his glance wandered toward a large tree in the center of the town and headed toward it. 

Ranma : So, we meet again.

Ranma smiled and walked toward the burning town, the past once again replaying in the back of his mind. 

_____________________________________________

End of, _**Beginning of Time**_. Stay tuned for my new series called "**_Endless Sorrow_**" which will be a 'Sequel' to _**Beginning of Time**_.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. E-mail me at Recca01982@aemail4u.com

I will be taking some time off of this for a while, but rest assured that I will continue it. Right after I write some more on Digger ½ and Psychic Ranma.

  
Importance of Work :

1) Digger ½  
2) Psychic Ranma  
3) Endless Sorrow (if your lucky hehehe)

SSJ GUYVER, Signing off.


	17. Beginning of Time, Christmas Special

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, i try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

************ Beginning of time X-mas Special *************

Ranma yawned and stretched as he woke up, looking down he moved the still form of little Hotaru off of his chest and smiled as she mummbled under her breath. He moved slightly and got untangled from underneath the covers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'Today's christmas eve, and i need to get something special for everyone' He smiled genuinly and walked out the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him. He snuck downstairs intending to be the first one awake and cook breakfast for everyone, before he left. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he turned and walked into the kitchen and was overwhelmed by the smell of food. "Good morning Ranma" Setsuna said as she adjusted her robe.

"A-ah, Good morning Setsuna, what are you doing up this early?" Setsuna smiled and motioned for him to sit down, and sat beside him. "Well, i'm always up this early, and this time I chose to make breakfast for everyone, seeing how it is christmas eve and such. Also, knowing you, you intend to go out and get everyone presents huh?" Ranma nodded without taking his eyes off of Setsuna and trying not to linger down the woman's fantastic body. "Well, try not to go overboard, because the inner's can go quite crazy over boys that give them presents." Ranma looked at her and blinked a couple times, trying to process the information.

"Right, well I think I will get a head start on the lines, and get my shopping done with, after all, people raise their prices obscenely this time of year." Setsuna allowed a smile to lighten her face as she watched Ranma leave.

*****

Ranma weaved his way through the crowds in the mall and walked into the O.S.A.P jewlery store and was amazed at the size of the place. He looked down at a display case and then looked behind him at another. He sighed to himself as he tried to make a decision on what to buy. Pretty soon, three hours have passed and Ranma hasn't moved and inch. Naru walked into the store and recognized Ranma instantly. She walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, Ranma-Kun!" Ranma nearly jumped when he heard her voice, and startled him out of his dream. "Oh, hiya Naru-chan, what are you doing here?" Ranma barely even glanced at her, as he was still staring at the rings in the case. "Oh, my mom owns this story, we live above it" Ranma blinked and turned, looking at her.

"Wow, I didn't know your mother owned a jewlery store." Naru smiled and nodded, then looked at what Ranma was viewing. "Wow, going to buy a ring for a special someone?" Ranma blushed slightly and Naru giggled. "Actually, I was going to buy a Ring for everyone I know for christmas. Minus Haruka and Chibi, i'm going to buy them a necklace." Naru blushed and looked at Ranma once again "Wow, you can afford all that?" Ranma chuckled to himself and smirked "Trust me, if I wanted, I could buy all the jewlery in this store and have money left over."

Naru looked at him with sparkling eyes, seems like she had just got a new crush. "Well, what's wrong then?" Ranma fidgetted nervously under the look Naru was giving him and turned toward the jewlery again. "Well, I don't know what type of ring to get, I know I want them to have at least one specialty birth stone in it, but I don't know if the rest should be diamonds, white gold, or Silver" Naru blinked and then looked at the display case. "Well, if it were me getting it, I would most certainly want the diamonds"

******

Ranma walked out of the store with a large bag in his hands and headed toward home. When he got there he walked in the door and looked around, making sure that no one was there. When he was satisfied he walked up to his room and put the bag in the corner, under a shirt.

******

The next morning everyone woke up and ran downstairs to see Ranma sitting in a chair next to a large decorated tree. "Well, good morning sleepy heads" Setsuna smiled sleepily and hugged onto Ranma. He smiled and handed each of the scouts a small box. "This is for you girls, I got something specially made for each of you." When they opened their boxes involuntary gasps left their lips and tears filled their eyes. "Thank you!" seemed to be the most common said phrase among them.

Setsuna got a dark red garnet in the middle of a blossom of diamonds, and a kiss on the cheek.

Hotaru got a purple flourite gem with a diamond on both sides and a kiss on the forehead.

Michiru got a Marine blue crystal with a diamond at a corner along with a amber gem beside it.

Haruka got a gold amber with a diamond above it, and a blue crystal beside it.

Minako got a yellow topaz centerpiece and a square diamond setting.

Makoto got a green emerald diamond with a square cut diamond beside it.

Rei got a red ruby triangle with a diamond angled in each corner.

Amy got a sapphire circle with a diamond chips surrounding it and one in the center.

Usagi got a diamond piece with a collection of topaz, emerald, ruby, and sapphire gems surrounding it

Chibi-USA got a pink diamond necklace and a small pink diamond ring.

END

I know it's not much, but it's just a small thing i worked up for X-mas. Sorry about the end, but I JUST HAD TO DO IT! :) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *cough* gomen.


	18. Beginning of Time, New Years Special

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½ or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates, I try to get one out every week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

******** Beginning of time New years Special *******

Ranma woke up in the morning with a yawn and a stretch. He shook the weariness from the dreamland off and got out of bed. Walking over to his desk he found a shirt that suited his need for tonight. It was a special night, that none of the girls knew of. It was the day of Ranma's second birth. None of them knew, and it was even more of special day, seeing how it was the first of a new year.

Ranma walked down the stairs to the first floor of the newly remodeled house. When he reached the kitchen, he looked about and noticed no one awake. He smiled to himself and proceeded to cook on the stove, a breakfast no one would forget for a long time. Soon the house filled with the smell of western cooking, and Ranma standing in front of the stove. Nearly everyone in the house was awake now, seeing as the smell was so powerful that it woke them up from their slumber. Ranma smiled to all the company that was present. "Good morning everyone. How did you all sleep" Ranma's smile got even more pronounced when Setsuna blinked at his and readied her henshin rod. "Who are you, and how did you beat Ranma?" Ranma went from a chuckle into a full blown laughter., "What the heck are you talking about Setsuna. I can't wake up in the morning and make breakfast for those who I care about?" Setsuna did a double take, and Ranma looked as though he had been slapped. Once Setsuna gave a sorrowful look toward Ranma, he smiled again and handed out plates of food. "I woke up earlier than expected today, so I just thought that I would make breakfast for everyone. Is that so wrong?" Haruka looked at Ranma incredulously, but then the smell of the food got her stomach grumbling. She shrugged her shoulders and started in on the breakfast that Ranma prepared.

Ranma smiled and looked at everyone as they ate. Then it dawned on him. Where was Hotaru. He got up from his seat, putting his dishes in the sink, and walked up the stairs. Ranma raised his hand and knocked gently on Hotaru's door. When he got no answer, he started to get worried, and opened the door, walking in. He looked around the violet room, and noticed her Goth like exterior, but smiled when he looked at the bed and saw the bear he had gotten her for her birthday last year, cuddled against Hotaru's sleeping form. He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand into his softly and leaned down. "Hotaru-Chan, time to wake up" She groaned and rolled over, pulling her hand from his own and whispered "Not yet Haruka-papa, just a couple more minutes" Ranma chuckled and laid next to her, curling up in the covers. About an hour passed until Hotaru sleepily stirred from her slumber. First thing she noticed, that it was later in the day, she usually woke up before this. Second thing she noticed, was that it was oddly warm and comfortable in her bed this morning. She looked over and saw Ranma's sleeping form next to her, his face inches away from her own. She leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Ranma's lips, and kissed them gently. He smiled when she did, and opened his eyes. "How did I know that I would get a kiss from you today" Hotaru blushed a full body blush and looked up slowly, and immediately falling into the blue-gray mass. "Err... I... umm... But, you...." Ranma chuckled and brought his finger up to her lips, and covered them gently. "It's okay Hotaru-Chan, I'm glad you remembered" Hotaru blinked at him and smiled, a doubtful smile.

Ranma whistled to himself as he left Hotaru's room, closing the door behind him, and running into Michiru. "Oops, sorry Michiru" She blinked and looked at him walking toward the bathroom. "Ummm, Ranma?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her "yes?" Michiru shrugged and asked "What were you doing in Hotaru's room?" Ranma chuckled and walked into the bathroom, but before he closed the door "That's between me and Hotaru, sorry" and then it was closed.

*******

Ranma slumped against the bathroom door and brought his finger up to his lips. Images of Hotaru smiling and blushing flashing through his mind, and his lips feeling as though they were on fire. "Wow".

*******

Hotaru skipped down the stairs and looked at everyone. Setsuna was drinking some green tea and reading a cheesy romance novel, Haruka was practicing her martial arts, since Ranma had shown up. Makoto was doing a simple Kata that Ranma had started her on. The other inners were watching the TV, for what seemed like an eternity before they blinked. Hotaru walked over and sat next to Setsuna, taking a drink of a available cup of tea. "So, how is Ranma?" Hotaru blushed and tried to hide it as she took a drink from her tea cup, not releasing it until she fought down her embarrassment. When she moved the cup from her mouth, Setsuna had a smiled and winked at her, making her blush again. "H-he's ok, he's in the bathroom right now." Setsuna nodded thoughtfully and pulled Hotaru in close. "So?" Hotaru blinked "S-so what?" Setsuna gave and exasperated sigh and rubbed her head gently "What did you get Ranma for his birthday?" Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Setsuna pleadingly. "I-I can't believe I forgot" Ranma sat down beside her and looked at her in mock surprise "forgot what?" Hotaru blinked and squealed gently, falling out of her chair. "Wh-When did you get here?" Ranma chuckled and spooned some leftover food around on the plate. "I just got here, just after you said 'I can't believe I forgot'" Hotaru gave a sigh of relief. "Ranma, could you be a dear and get me another cup of Tea?" Ranma smiled happily and took her cup over to the stove. Once his back was turned Setsuna moved Hotaru's hand into her own, pawning off a box. Hotaru looked at the box and then back at Setsuna, who gave a wink.

Ranma came back to the table with a cup of Tea and placed it in front of Setsuna. He looked at Hotaru and noticed her blushing again, then saw something in her hands. "What do you have there Hotaru-Chan?" Hotaru looked at him in surprise and handed out the box with a mute expression. Ranma took the box and opened it, earning a gasp involuntarily. He reached out and took a pendant from the box, it was a violet pendant with the sigil of Saturn. He leaned forward and kissed Hotaru on the forehead.

********

Ranma had his arm around Hotaru, and held her close, keeping her warm from the bitter cold that nipped at their feet. He looked at the sky and pointed a finger, charging it with a rainbow colored Ki, a perfect image of all emotions he was feeling. With a voiceless cry he launched it into the air, making it explode into a flower of fireworks.

HAPPY NEW YEARS.........


End file.
